Summer of my life
by XoXoNiLeY2010
Summary: Nick and Miley were best friends until one drunken night when they made a mistake that will change their lives forever and destroy their friendship... Can it be repaired? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's a new story! The idea popped in my head after I spent a few days at my grandma's who has an apartment really close to the beach :P**

**Let me know what you think!! I'm starting to like it a lot and had a lot of fun writing it so far!**

**So please REVIEW and give me your opinion! THANKS :D**

**Summer of my life**

**Chapter 1**

It was Thursday evening and Miley had one more day to pack all her stuff before going on a much needed vacation. Demi, her classmate and childhood best friend had invited her along with a few other friends to her grandmother's beach house in South West California. The girls had known each other since they were toddlers and had been best friends ever since. They were so different yet so alike. They had chosen the same course and had ended up in the same University: Berkley. The final exams of their second year had been tough and the girls couldn't wait to get away and be free for the rest of the summer. Miley was going through her clothes, desperate to find lose tops which would hide her baby bump. She was just a little over three months but her round tummy could be mistaken for a four, if not older, foetus. Although she was self conscious to wear bikinis she couldn't deny the fact that she needed a vacation, and what rhymed better with ocean, sun and heat? She knew she'd be getting a lot of looks from people around her as she was only 21 and about to be a single mother. Her closest friends knew about her 'condition' and she had gone to Tennessee to get away from everything and think. Her parents had been very supportive of her and understanding about what had happened. They didn't try to blame her and never seemed disappointed in her. But mainly she knew that a few weeks in Tennessee would give her some time away from Nick to think about what she would say to him. They had been best friends ever since the Gray's had moved in next door to her, when they were in 9th grade. Joe, his older brother, was like her brother and Cody and Jesse were close friends she had met through Joe. The six of them called themselves a gang and loved hanging out which happened quite a bit since they had rented flats right next door to each other while they all went to Berkley. The age difference didn't seem to matter to the older boys. They loved the girls for their goofy and wild characters and admired Nick who was quite mature for his age.

The three weeks she had spent in Tennessee had given her a lot of courage and hope. No matter what had happened and no matter in what circumstances the baby she was carrying had been conceived she loved him or her with everything inside of her. She knew the next few months would be tough but she was ready to face it, knowing that her closest friends and family would help her out. It was her last year before graduating with a BA and she had decided to apply for early graduation. Although she was reluctant to accept financial aid from her parents they had finally convinced her to let them help out. She was their little princess and she quickly understood that helping their daughter and grandchild meant the world to them. Although she seemed happy and strong on the outside she was really terrified about what would happen. Of course Nick didn't know she was pregnant. She had left without saying goodbye and without explanation. For weeks after their drunken night he had tried to make it up to Miley. He wanted his best friend back and was hurting from her cold and harsh front. The poor guy had no way to know that not only had they broken their promises, but he had left her pregnant at 21. She was angry, bitter and couldn't help but blame him for what happened although she knew that she was just as much at fault. She had never gotten drunk and was completely against it. She knew how to have fun without drinking and her friends admired her for it. She was afraid of losing control which was the effect alcohol had on most people. Nick agreed with her to some extent but had given into temptations several times. Miley had always been a bit disappointed when he had stooped so low and had always stuck around to take him home when he was too drunk. She loved her best friend too much to let him make mistakes... a mistake they had eventually, made together when temptation was too hard to resist and they had chugged down one drink too many.

_Flashback_

"_Miles I think you've had enough! What's wrong with you? You never drink!" _

"_Aw come on Nick... can't a girl have some fun?" She asked while slurring her words. The pressure emanating from the workload was too much for her and drinking seemed like the best solution to forget how much work she had to do and how hard it was to remain concentrated for hours after short nights._

"_No! You've had enough... I'm taking you home!" He was a bit angry at the fact she had let herself be talked into drinking; he was almost disappointed in her._

"_Nick! Let go... here take one! Maybe you'll stop being an ass then!" She said giggling. _

"_No!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the exit but she managed to squirm out of his grasp._

"_Nick please... just one shot!" She pouted. All the anger he felt towards her vanished as her lips curled up into a cute expression he knew he couldn't resist. It was just one drink after all... he knew that wasn't enough to get him drunk._

"_Yay!" She pounced onto him to give him a quick hug, almost knocking him over in the process. She handed him a shot and he drank it down._

"_See? I'm done... Now let's go!"_

"_Nobody's going anywhere!" She dragged him onto the dance floor and started grinding on him. She looked darn sexy and Nick was aware of the glares he got from a lot of guys around the room. She was his best friend and he knew that he shouldn't be thinking it... but who was he kidding? She was so beautiful, even drunk. She was no longer the teenager he knew... she had matured and looked like a real woman which made her look even more beautiful to him._

"_Miles, let me take you home..." _

"_Not until you drink another... please???" She pouted again and handed him a shot while she drank another. He chugged it down, knowing that he had lost the battle. She was way too stubborn._

_And like that, the evening went on and after a little too many glasses of whiskey they were dancing dirty. Nick hands wandered up her knee length dress. She shivered as his hands made contact with her thighs and brought it up towards her private part. She felt her body tense up with pleasure as he neared her soft spot and she ran her hands up his shirt clinging onto him. He felt himself hardened as her body pressed against his, her breast moving against his chest. The moments after that were a blur. All they could remember was going into a secluded room and tearing each other's clothes off. They couldn't exactly remember what followed. The truth was their lips crashed and their tongues met in a heated and fierce battle over dominance. After pulling apart to breath in the much needed oxygen Miley climbed onto Nick straddling him. Their genital parts pressing against one another, the wait was unbearable. Nick pushed her off of him and got ready to enter her as she parted her legs eagerly. With a swift movement he thrust himself inside of her hoping not too cause her too much pain. Sure, they were drunk and didn't really know what they were doing but his mind was clear enough to know that he didn't want to hurt her physically. Her body tensed up as he slowly pushed himself in and out of her, but soon relaxed as she started to feel the pleasure._

"_Oh yeah baby, faster!" Nick didn't need any convincing. He began to increase his pace and groaned in satisfaction._

"_Oh yes Miles you're so tight!" He moaned. Her tight, wet walls felt amazing to him and he picked up his pace once again. She matched his movements and silently encouraged him to move faster. _

"_Omg Nick, you're so good!" She moaned in pleasure and this time her walls tightened around his shaft. He threw his head back as he moaned; he was coming close... She felt him become weak and quickly pushed him off and straddled him. In a swift motion she slid onto him and they both gasped. The pleasure they were feeling matched no other. She began riding him at a slow pace, enjoying the feeling of him inside of her. He became restless and lifted his hips so as to enter her deeper. They both moaned as they matched their increasing pace. _

"_Omg I'm so close!" Nick yelled while Miley went faster._

"_Oh yeah... cum for me!!!" It didn't take much more for them to scream in ecstasy as the climax rocked through their bodies and Miley felt his cold white juice inside of her. The feeling was amazing but the consequences...?_

_End of flashback_

A sudden knock on the halfway opened door brought her out of her trance.

"Miles!!!!" It was Demi. She ran over to hug her best friend. They had missed each other quite a bit while Miley was away. Miley had found the apartment empty when she had arrived from the airport and had assumed that Demi was still out with Joe.

"Hey!" She smiled widely as Demi took a step back to take a good look at her friend. "Don't you dare say I'm fat!" She threatened playfully. Demi chuckled.

"You look beautiful... and I won't say anything more..." She laughed. She was amazed by how much bigger Miley's tummy had gotten in just 3 weeks time and couldn't stop herself from staring.

"I'm so happy to see you Dems!"

"Says the girl who completely abandoned me during my exams!" Demi rolled her eyes playfully.

"Aw I'm sorry... come on... you know I would have distracted you more than helped...!" She smiled before becoming serious. "Plus I needed to do this... it was good."

"I know sweetie. I'm glad to see you're your happy self again. Your eyes are sparkling like the girl I've always known!" The weeks after the 'fatal' night had been difficult ones. The tension between Miley and Nick was unbearable and the gang no longer hung out with all 6 members. Demi and Joe soon found out the cause to this and while they were shocked, they did everything in their power to make Nick and Miley forgive each other and forget. But nothing seemed to work. Miley and Nick were openly avoiding each other and when he finally built up the courage to talk to her and get his best friend back he was received with harsh and hurtful words. Although he understood her reaction, he couldn't help but want things to go back the way they were. He didn't want to lose his best friend. But she was angry and bitter and he felt guilty for what had happened.

_Flashback_

"_Miles please... Can we just talk?" He asked softly._

"_Talk about what Nick? Nothing we can say or do is going to change what happen that night!" She yelled. He was shocked. Never had she yelled at him like that. Never had he seen such hate and disgust in her eyes. He was hurting but didn't let her intimidate him. Fighting to remain calm he continued:_

"_I know it's not...but hating each other isn't going to lead us anywhere either... You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you! Why can't we just forget what happened and start all over?" _

"_I'm not a slut Nick... I can't just forget something like that... maybe it doesn't mean anything to you but my first time was supposed to be with the man I loved and whom I had just married! You took that away from me and nothing can change that!" She yelled while tears were flowing down her cheeks. She hated herself for hurting him so bad. She hated herself for pushing him away when he knew that none of it was his fault. She was the one who had pressurised him into drinking in the first place. Nick's expression showed hurt as he continued:_

"_I had the exact same promise as you...! I didn't mean, any more than you did, for this to happen! And guess what... my first was time was also supposed to be with the woman I was to spend the rest of my life with!" He was hurt and disgusted by her reaction. It wasn't like her to react like this... The girl he knew wouldn't blame him... but little did her know that their 'mistake' had changed her life forever, giving her a baby she would have care for. _

_From then on, Nick avoided Miley as much as she avoided him. He was hurt and seeing her made him hurt all the more. The upcoming exams didn't help ease the tension and they managed, with great difficulty, to get along while studying in groups. While Demi and Joe begged her to tell Nick, she hid behind her protective shell and refused to do anything when it came to Nick. She knew she was being unfair but she couldn't let her guard down. When asked how she would hide a protruding stomach she shrugged and brushed away the idea of him finding out. She was in denial, refusing to be realistic and refusing to admit she would have to tell him eventually._

_End of flashback_

"So how's the little one?" Demi asked as she sat down on the edge of Miley's bed.

"Pretty good!" Miley smiled as she rubbed her tummy lovingly. "I'm still really sensitive to strong smells... so I get nauseated... but it's not as bad as before!"

"That's great..." Demi filled her in on the week's happenings. After her exams Miley had left while the others stayed back to re write the exams they weren't happy with.

"How's... N-Nick?" She asked hesitantly. Demi's smile faded. How could she tell her the truth? Nick had been a mess, lost. He kept to himself and had become solitaire. He didn't understand why Miley hated him so much when he could never hate her. And it hurt him. Knowing that she hated him, knowing that she would never forgive him... destroyed him inside. For years she had been his everything. She was his lucky charm; she always made him smile and laugh. She had become his drug and now that he was without it he was slowly fading.

"He's..." Demi couldn't lie. "He's been a mess ever since you left... well even worse than before..." Miley continued rummaging through her clothes, ignoring the fact that her heart was breaking.

"Hello? Anybody home?" They heard Joe yell. Miley squealed and ran out of the room to hug Joe.

"Hey!!!"

"Hey lil sis!" He said smiling. Like Demi had a few minutes earlier, he pulled away and took a good look at her. "How's my niece or nephew?" He asked grinning.

"Pretty good... getting a lot bigger like you can see..." She smiled as Joe hugged her again.

"I can see that..." Like Demi he was quite shocked by the size of her tummy. "How are you...?"

"I'm good... it was good to go back home... and I can't wait to go the beach!" She grinned.

"It will be awesome!" He agreed. Demi smiled at the thought of their upcoming summer vacations.

While Miley was feeling a lot better Nick was feeling so down, he was about to chug down a bottle of whiskey. But his heart told him to stop and for once he listened. He wasn't ready to make another mistake and he knew that Miley would be even more disappointed in him. So he decided against it. Although he longed to see her and talked to her he had made no move to go see her, fearing that his heart would break all over and that she would lash out at him like she already had numerous times. He had let the guys talk him into spending some time with him and had him pack beach clothes. He was not at all curious to find out where he was going, his mind was too busy with memories of Miley and their friendship that had been completely destroyed. His heart ached and he knew that it would until she forgave him.

It was early Saturday morning and Miley brought her car close to the entrance of their building so that she and Demi could pile their bags inside. Joe, Cody and Jesse were to meet them the next day. Demi was relieved when Miley didn't bother asking any questions as to why they weren't travelling with them.

The girls said goodbye to Joe and they failed to notice Nick peeking through the curtains of his window. He had heard her voice in the staircase and couldn't resist stealing a glance at her. The sight that met him made his heart leap and drop at the same time. She looked plumper, healthier, and most of all she looked happy, smiling and laughing like she always did. Miley climbed into the driver's seat and Demi into the passenger seat and Nick silently wished them a good trip and a happy vacation. At last, he saw them take off for their 6 hour drive down the coast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

During the drive Demi couldn't help but ask Miley how she felt about Nick. How did she really feel about him? She wasn't too sure... He was her best friend and would always be but she couldn't let her guard down and tell him she was having his baby. She knew he would live up to his responsibility and she didn't want for him to feel restrained from living his dreams because he was a father at 21 years old. She knew he had a brilliant career ahead of him and didn't want to come in the way. She didn't want him to look at her a few years from then with disgust and disappointment because he hadn't been able to live his life to the fullest because she held him back. But was she really trying to protect just him? No matter how much she convinced herself that she was, she knew she was also being selfish. She knew she was trying to protect her heart. Having a baby with Nick meant that he would always be in her life and that point she didn't know if she could share a child with her best friend. They had shared a night together and somewhere deep inside she knew things would never be the same between them. The atmosphere would always be awkward as they would remember the night they had spent together... And that was bound to happen as they would be reminded every time they would look at their child. She wasn't ready to go through that.

"Miles what's going through your mind? Why were you so harsh with him? The Miley I know doesn't blame others for her own mistakes..." She knew Demi read through her like an open book and there was no point in lying.

"I know I'm as responsible, if not more..."

"Then why did you let him believe it was his entire fault?"

"For once I got drunk... I wished he would have stayed sober and taken me home like all the times I took him home when he got drunk. I never gave in when he pressurised me to drink... so why did he? I feel like he let me down... I know it's ridiculous but I just can't help it..." She glanced at the rear view mirror before looking back at the road and pulling up on the highway.

"Yeah I guess I understand that... It's not ridiculous... what's ridiculous is you letting him beat himself up the way he is..." Was he really that hurt? Miley couldn't help but wonder if it was true. No it couldn't be. She had never seen him feel guilty about anything... not even breaking up with girls who are totally in love with him. But again... Demi wouldn't lie... Her mind was racing with questions and she switched on the radio to distract herself from her thoughts.

Nick's mood had lightened up a little since he had seen Miley take off in her bright blue sports car. He decided to stop feeling sorry for himself and move on. He believed that this was a rocky patch but things would eventually look up. Joe smiled every time he looked at his younger brother. He had to keep his lips sealed which was really hard for Joe Gray. All he wanted to talk about was Miley and her growing tummy... but he knew he had promised to keep it a secret and he did. He noticed that Nick's mood had somewhat changed and was relieved to find him talkative again but it also made keeping secrets a lot harder. He bit his lip every time he thought of the drama that was going to erupt that summer and how Nick would react when he eventually found out about Miley's pregnancy. Nick noticed the smiles Joe struggled to hide and thought it had something to do with a girl.

"Come on Joe... who is she?" He demanded. Joe chuckled at the thought but played along.

"You don't know her..."

"So what's her name? Where'd you meet her? What does she look like?" Nick asked curiously. He was aware of the monumental crush Joe once had on Demi and was relieved at the thought of him moving on. Although Jo had never admitted his true feelings everyone was aware of them... except Demi, of course! Joe changed the subject.

"What about you lil bro? Don't you wanna go out with that Selena girl?" Nick frowned. The girl was always talking to him and dropping hints but he never took notice. **(No offence to Selena fans, I have nothing against her! This is just a fanfic!).** To say the truth he was always way too concentrated on what Miley was saying and doing to notice anybody else. Everyone had noticed the close bond between the two and the girls were jealous of Miley while the guys were jealous of Nick. Everyone had noticed the coldness that had settled between the two and it had everybody whispering. The girls were somewhat delighted at the thought of Nick being lonesome and needing comfort. Unfortunately for them he paid no attention to them and kept to himself. He didn't bother smiling back at those who smiled to him. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Not since Miley hated him.

"She's so clingy... Miley would never behave like that..." He let the last sentence escape from his lips and immediately regretted saying that when Joe's expression turned into a sympathetic one.

"Don't worry Nick... things will work out... I can promise you that much." Somehow, Joe was convinced that having a baby would eventually bring Nick and Miley together, not apart. She needed support and he would give it to her without a second thought... But she had to let her guard down first and he hoped that this summer would help her do that.

"Why does it feel like you know something I don't?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"Oh I don't!" Said Joe a little too quickly. He clamped his hand over his mouth and gave Nick an innocent smile. Nick chuckled but left it at that. He knew better than to pressure Joe into admitting something. He would find out when it was time, he decided.

Demi and Miley had seats switched on the way, and Demi was now driving. She pulled up in front of a beautiful house which she said belonged to her grandmother. She was now too old to come during the summer and had offered the house to Demi for her vacation. The girls got out and stretched their legs while admiring the scenery. On the other side of the road stood a small gate surrounded by flowers. The gate had a code to open it and beyond it was the beach and the beautiful blue and green ocean. Many boats were tied up not too far away and they could hear the squeals of young children playing in the water and in the sand. Miley subconsciously rubbed her tummy and followed Demi into the house as she showed her around. It was a beautiful house and had 6 bedrooms along with a swimming pool which could be heated in case of cold weather. The huge living room with its large glass windows faced the swimming pool and the ocean. Demi wouldn't hear of Miley carrying her bags and brought everything in on her own. The girls chose adjoining bedrooms and Demi explained that the boys would stay on the other end of the house.

"I don't exactly want to hear them snoring!" Demi smirked while Miley giggled. Miley was aware of the attraction between Joe and Demi and had urged them to tell each other but neither of them would hear of it. Miley was quick to pull all her stuff out and grab her swimming suit. It was hot and the drive down had certainly made her want to swim freely. She urged Demi to change and they soon found themselves on the beach, making their way through the crowd and dipping their feet into the cool water. Miley clung onto her towel not wanting to reveal her baby bump which stood out.

"Come on Miles... it's ok..."

"Yeah I guess... it's not like anyone knows me here, right?" She laughed at herself before throwing her towel to the ground and walking towards the water. Demi followed her and gave her an encouraging smile. She knew how self conscious her best friend felt but she also knew how beautiful she looked. Her pink and white bikini top revealed a large part of her swollen breast while her underwear hung low on her waist at the start of her growing tummy. Her face was flushed from the heat and her smile seemed to radiate on the people around her. It was the effect Miley had on her friends and family. She was like the ray of light in their lives and they all loved her dearly. Demi noticed the looks her friend was getting from the male population. Her tummy was now covered by the water and she walked further in, letting the water submerge her over heated body. Demi laughed as she saw Miley throw herself in the water and swim around. Even pregnant, she was still bubbly and full of energy. It was refreshing to see her like that again. The weeks before her departure had been difficult, she had a hard time accepting the fact that she was pregnant and the nausea was a constant reminder. The few weeks spent in Tennessee must have really helped her Demi thought. After the girls were done swimming they walked back to the villa and showered to rinse off the salty water. Demi called Joe when she noticed she had three missed calls from him. She had totally forgotten to call him to let him know they had arrived safely.

"Hey! Where were you?" He asked worried while Demi giggled.

"Relax... we got here about 45 minutes ago... we went swimming right away. It's so nice down here!" She said happily.

"Oh good... how's Miley?"

"Oh you know... after the shyness of showing her bare stomach had gone she was fine. You should see the way the guys check her out..." Joe chuckled.

"Hmmm... I don't know if Nick would really like that..." Demi smiled to herself. She had always noticed that Nick was protective of Miley but it had increased over the past months.

"Do you think this is a good idea? I mean... are you sure she isn't gonna kill us for bringing him in the same house as her?" **(he he surprise!)** Joe and Demi were desperate to have their best friends and brother talk again and it seemed like having them spend the summer in the same house was the best idea. They hoped that after a few days filled with tension and fights things would ease down and they would finally go back to the best friends they always were.

"Don't worry Dem... I'm ready to have Miley hate me if it means that Nick is happy!"

"Yeah but will he be happy? What if she just hurts him even more?"

"She just needs some convincing... they need time together to figure out what they are going to do... and to do that they have to start out by forgiving each other..."

"Yeah I guess... I'm blaming it on you if it doesn't work!" She said playfully and Joe chuckled.

"No chance... we're in this together, remember?" Oh how he loved the sound of that and he wasn't aware that she was too.

"You know sometimes I wonder if those two are meant to be together..." Demi finally spoke out.

"They totally are... but won't admit it because they don't want to lose their friendship..."

"Well their friendship is pretty much ruined now..."

"Yeah but they continue hoping that it will work out..."

"Yeah..." Demi suddenly became quiet as Miley walked in the room. She smiled and mouthed "Joe?" And Demi nodded while biting her lip. "Say hi from me" she said and Joe smiled as he heard her.

"Say hello from me too... and give her a big hug from me!" Demi pouted and put on her baby voice.

"What about me?" Joe chuckled at her cuteness.

"Well give yourself an extra tight hug!" She laughed.

"So when will you guys get here?"

"About lunch time tomorrow..."

"Ok sounds good... what about...." Her voice trailed off and Joe quickly understood what she meant.

"Do you think it's better we arrive while you guys are at the beach? So that Miley isn't too shocked to see Nick?"

"Yeah good idea... just text me when you're half an hour away and we'll go to the beach then." She whispered the last sentence hoping Miley hadn't heard it. Joe chuckled before adding seriously.  
"Just make sure her tummy is covered... they don't need two shocks in one." Demi giggled although the situation wasn't exactly funny but Joe's peculiar wording always had that effect of her. They said their goodbyes and Miley and Demi spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and talking. It felt good to relax and have nothing to do. When supper time approached they decided they needed to buy some groceries and went shopping.

Nick was watching TV when his phone rang. He picked up was surprised to hear Tish on the other end of the line.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" Tish asked sincerely concerned. She loved Nick and had tries to convince Miley to forgive him but she knew time was the only factor that would play in his favour.

"I'm good... How are you?"

"I'm good... I think you know Miley came here for a few weeks..." Nick sighed. Yes he knew. "I just wanted to tell you that if you need anything I will always be here for you... I know she is stubborn. Just give her some time Nick and she will come around... She just has a lot on her mind..."

"I know... I just want things to go back to the way they were... I miss her..." Tish smiled.

"I know you do sweetie and I know she misses you too..."

"Yeah right... she hates me..." Nick mumbled. He always felt really open with Tish, she had always made him feel comfortable when talking to her and considered her like his second mom when his own mom was away.

"Nick don't you dare believe that! Please don't think she hates you because I know for a fact that she doesn't..."

"Then why does she blame everything on me?"

"Because it's easier for her to do that... but she knows she's as responsible as you are... I can promise you that. Don't give up sweetie, ok?"

"Thanks Tish... I needed that..."  
"It was no problem... Take care of yourself Nick and my daughter when she finally lets you back in her heart..." He smiled as she said 'when' and not 'if'. She was her mother, the woman who knew her the best, why shouldn't he believe her? His spirits picked up as he packed his clothes.

Miley fell back onto the couch and put her legs up.

"Oh gosh my feet are swollen!" She whined. Demi laughed at her. "So what did Joe want earlier?"

"I forgot to let him know we had arrived safely!" Demi said casually. Miley's eyes narrowed and she asked playfully:

"Are you sure he wasn't missing you too much?" Demi rolled her eyes.

"Don't you start playing match maker!" Miley chuckled.

"Aw come on Dem... you guys would be so cute together... him tall and dark, you petite and dark..." She said dramatically and Demi burst out laughing.

"You've officially lost it!"

"Hey I lost it when I met you my friend!" Miley laughed.

"Sure whatever you say... you're lucky you're pregnant or else..."

"Or else?" Miley challenged.

"Or else I'd... I'd... I'd" Demi paused as she raked her mind for the perfect revenge. Miley burst out laughing.

"You wouldn't lay a finger on me because you love me way too much!" She said cutely. Demi couldn't help but smile and shake her head disapprovingly. Miley pulled out the large tops she had bought in the mall and tried them on for Demi.

"Please tell me you can't tell I'm pregnant..." She begged. Demi took a good look and shook her head.

"If you don't flatten the cloth against your tummy no one will be able to tell... People will think you're fat, that's all!" She added the last sentence playfully and earned a glare from Miley. "Who knows, maybe you'll find yourself a boyfriend this summer!" Demi added slyly. She secretly hoped that Nick and Miley would get together. She knew that there was something way beyond their friendship even if they weren't aware of it. Miley laughed.

"Sure! They'll be like hey what's your name? And as soon as they see me in a swimming suit they'll go running the other way!"

"Depends on whom..." Demi smirked and Miley rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams Dem!"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say..." She smirked again. "You're aware that a lot of my dreams come true, right?" Miley laughed and rolled her eyes again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Long time no update for this story... To tell you the truth, I kinda lost interest! So let me know if you want me to continue it or not... Or would you like me to concentrate more on my other stories Haunting Memories and Love Hurt Fame. Let me know what you guys think :D**

**REVIEW!**

**Xoxo**

**Chapter 3**

The girls had just woken up when Demi received a text from Joe announcing the boys' arrival. Demi dragged Miley to the beach and was happy to find her wearing a large summer dress over her bikini. The girls lied down to tan for a bit before going into the water and swimming around. Although she felt slightly heavier Miley was glad to see she could still swim like a fish. Swimming always made her feel good and she was happy it was one of the sports she would be able to keep up during her pregnancy. When 1 o'clock stroke Demi decided it was time to face what would eventually happen: Miley and Nick figuring out they were going to spend the rest of the holidays in the same house because they had been set up by their best friends and brother. Since their bathing suits had dried in the sun they pulled their clothes over their bodies and walked back to the house. Miley smiled when she saw Joe's car in the driveway, making their way inside the house they proceeded to greet Joe with tight hugs. Joe crossed his fingers when Nick appeared in the living room; he caught Demi's eye and walked over to her, putting an arm around her shoulders in a reassuring gesture. Miley felt her knees go weak as she noticed Nick's presence but somehow she wasn't surprise to see him. They had never spent their holidays separated, why would this one be any different? Nick was shocked to see her but almost automatically opened his arms for a hug. He mentally kicked himself for being bold enough to think she would hug him back. He saw her hesitate and was amazed when she finally gave in, leaning against his strong and warm chest. The hug wasn't awkward it was almost natural, just like old times except for the fact that Miley kept her tummy away so that he couldn't feel the bump. She knew he would eventually find out, it was inevitable but now was not the time. Her wet hair soaked his shirt but he didn't care. Demi was somewhat relieved at the sight; she had expected an outburst from the two. Miley guessed Demi hadn't told her of his coming because she would have refused to come if she had known before hand. She pulled away and mumbled something about taking a shower before leaving the room. Nick didn't really know what to make out of what had just happened. Maybe she would eventually forgive him? He knew he had already forgiven her. He could never be angry at her or blame her for anything.

"Why didn't you guys just tell me she would be here?" He asked slowly. Demi's face grew sympathetic as she said:

"Because we thought you might not accept to come... And Joe and I thought the only way for you guys to make up was to lock you up in the same room!" She added the last sentence playfully and they all chuckled lightly.

"Maybe... but you know we can't push her into forgiving me..." Nick said wisely.

"But being around you, maybe it will make her realise how much she really misses you and will open up again..." Joe said proud that he had come up with the idea by himself. Demi laughed at him and gave him a peck on the cheek when she saw him pouting.

Miley's mind was racing as she let the cold water run down her naked body. It had been almost a month since she had last seen him and even longer since she had talked to him... whether she was ready to admit it or not she knew that she had missed him. She stopped herself from thinking too much and threw on a large black t-shirt and a pair of jeans shorts. She knew that hiding her tummy was her number one priority since Nick was in the same house. She walked into the living room and greeted Cody and Jesse who smiled cheekily. They both knew about the pregnancy and were oddly excited about it. She gave them a look, making them understand not to mention the baby in front of Nick. They nodded understandingly while walking to the kitchen to make lunch. Among jokes and laughter, Miley felt her heart burst with love for the people around her, she quickly wiped a stray tear hoping no one had noticed. The mood swings were starting! Unfortunately for her Nick was looking at her intently. He noticed how calm and silent she was and was wondering if he was the reason for it. He saw her laugh at the other boys' jokes and then wipe a tear as a small frown appeared on her face. His caring nature kicked in and he looked at her softly. She looked up and gave him a small smile as if to say everything was alright. He felt his heart leap when she finally made eye contact with him. It had seemed like forever since the last time she had done so. When she stood on her tippy toes to grab a pan from the high cupboard he reached for it before her and gave it to her, earning a barely audible "thank you".

Demi watched the silent interactions between the two and saw Miley's eyes fill with tears for the second time. She grabbed her hand and pulled her outside to have a quick word.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" She asked concerned. Miley smiled through the falling tears and laughed at herself.

"Mood swings..." She said sniffing.

"Are you sure? Are you ok with Nick being here?" Miley nodded slowly before saying:

"After all the things I've told him... he's been nothing but nice..." She was confused by his actions and didn't hide it.

"That's in the past... he just want his best friend back..." Demi said gently while hugging Miley.

"Maybe he wants his best friend back, but I don't think he wants his pregnant best friend!" She added sadly.

"Everything will be ok Miles... you have to believe that..." She nodded slowly and gave Demi a weak smile.

"Thanks... for everything..." Demi smiled widely before taking her back inside.

The meal was a funny one as Cody, Jesse and Joe tried hard to lighten the mood and they succeeded. By the end of the meal everyone was laughing, or crying from laughter. Nick couldn't help but notice something was different with Miley. She still looked amazingly beautiful, if not more, and something about her face made it glow. Was she plumper? Did she look older? He couldn't put his finger on it. The boys soon decided to go to the beach to Miley's horror. She hoped Demi would help her out of this one. She wasn't exactly ready to wear a bikini and reveal her round tummy to the boys, to Nick in particular. Demi made up some excuse about doing laundry and Miley sank back in the couch, finally able to relax. Before she knew it she was fast asleep clutching a pillow on her tummy.

When the boys walked in after their swim Nick noticed Miley sleeping and motioned for the other boys to be quiet. They all went to their rooms to take a shower and get changed. Demi was hanging her clothes in her closet when Joe appeared at her door. He grinned at her and flopped down on her bed watching her. She smiled.

"What do you want Gray?" He chuckled.

"I missed you at the beach!" He smirked.

"Pervert!" Demi laughed trying to hide her flushing cheeks.

"How about we all go hiking along the shoreline? We can pack a picnic for supper and eat on the beach!"

"Good idea!" Demi said enthusiastically. But a frown soon replaced her wide smile. "But Miley..." She was cut off by Joe.

"Aw come on she's full of energy! I'm sure she'll be up for it... what do you say?" Demi smiled giving him her approval. They told Cody, Jesse and Nick before heading to the kitchen to make a few sandwiches. Miley was still sleeping and Demi tried to wake her up with no success. Joe started tickling her and Miley groaned. Nick laughed at the sight, feeling bad for the way Miley had been woken up so brutally. He had always been gentle with her, hoping she wouldn't be too grumpy whenever he had to wake her up.

"Joe STOP!" He heard Miley yell half playfully.

"Wakey wakey Miss Miley!" Everybody laughed at the lame rhyme and filled her in on their afternoon's activities. She agreed eagerly happy with anything that didn't include wearing a bikini.

Fifteen minutes later they were all packed and it was voted that Joe and Jesse would carry their supper. Demi knew some of the nice walks to do and decided on one going towards the South. It was beautiful and they admired the rocks and the beautiful green water below them. The path was narrow and wounded up the rocky patch of land and roots stuck out of the ground. It was quite dangerous but the six youngsters made their way carefully across the rocks and down the small stairs that had been chipped in the stone. Nick kept looking back, making sure Miley could climb the rock without any difficulty. Whenever he noticed she looked stuck he held out a hand to help her, pulling her up towards him or giving her support to climb down from a rock. They soon reached a beach and walked across it, taking off their shoes to walk in the water. Demi and Miley started running freely as they raced down the beach. The boys laughed as the girls almost collided into older people walking out of the water. Joe smiled at the carefree girls, happy to see them enjoying themselves so much. He was proud to see Nick becoming his old self again and he also noticed the way Miley always but her arms around her stomach, trying to hide her baby bump. He laughed to himself as he saw her self-conscious movements.

When they reached home that evening, they all decided to take a dip in the swimming pool to cool off. It was almost dark and they decided against going to the beach. Everybody changed but Miley, claiming she was tired, she sat down to watch TV, propping her legs on the coffee table. She didn't even notice Nick slide in beside her after his shower. He was wearing a white V-neck shirt and black shorts. He leaned against the couch and put his head back as a sigh escaped his mouth. Miley glanced at him before turning her attention back to the TV. Her heart was racing; she loved having Nick around her but she was too damn stubborn to admit that she had overreacted and that she needed him. She flipped through the channels and settled on a comedy. A few minutes later Nick and her burst out laughing as they made fun of the scene playing before them. They high fived each other and grinned as the movie went on. For anyone watching them, it was obvious that the bond between the two was still their, it had just been buried deep and covered with hurt and confusion. Miley held a pillow against her stomach; it was an obvious gesture for anyone who knew about her condition, but to Nick it was a simple, cute gesture. When the movie was over Nick took the remote and flipped through the channels and settled on what seemed like a boring movie to Miley. She soon fell asleep, curled up in a ball on the couch. Nick chuckled as he saw her sleeping and was about to pick her up to carry her to her bed when Joe panicked.

"No! Don't..." Nick looked at him confused.

"What? I'm just gonna take her to her bed..." The nervousness in Joe was obvious and Nick raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that... you should still give her time and space... you know... after what happened..." He stuttered lamely.

"Joe what the hell is wrong with you? I'm just gonna carry her to bed... what's the big deal?" Demi who had just walked in the living room froze when she heard Nick mention carrying Miley to her bed. She knew that it was inevitable, that Nick would eventually find out about the baby but procrastination seemed like a better option to her. She was fed up with drama and wanted to hold off the news for as long as they could.

"Nick, Joe's right... Leave her there... She'll be fine..." Nick looked at them confused but didn't argue. Thankfully for them he was too tired for mind games and went straight to bed.

"Whoa... that was close..." Demi breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can say that again... Gosh I'm so dumb when it comes to lying!" Joe said frustrated at himself for almost blowing Miley's 'secret'. He believed that even though Nick would find out sooner or later, it wasn't his place to tell. Demi hugged him and leaned her cheek onto his chest as if to reassure him. He held her tightly against him and stroked her hair before kissing the top of her head.

"Dem?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe that a friendship can be ruined if one person admits they love the other person?" Demi frowned before understanding what he meant. She chuckled before becoming serious again.

"It depends I guess... I don't know... Why?"

"No reason..." Joe lied. She pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"You said it yourself... you suck when it comes to lying. What's on your mind? Is there a girl?" She asked while trying to hide the twinge of jealousy she was feeling.

"Well... uh... kind of yeah..." He mumbled.

"And you're scared to admit your true feelings in case it ruins your friendship with her?"

"Hmmm..." Joe nodded in agreement.

"I think you should tell her... You gotta take risks... you'll never know how she feels unless you tell her..." Demi said sincerely.

"In that case..." Joe took a deep breath before looking into Demi's eyes and whispering: "I love you Demi Monroe..." After the momentary surprise Demi grinned.

"I love you too Joe Gray." Joe's eyes lit up and he leaned down to kiss her. She met him half way and they shared a soft, tender yet passionate kiss that left them dizzy. Joe pulled Demi closer as he leaned down for another kiss, this time tasting her tongue and battling with it for a few seconds before pulling away panting.

"Whoa!" He murmured against her lips. She grinned and nodded.

"Yeah... Whoa..." He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled at her before giving her a soft kiss and whispering:

"I love you..."

"I love you too!" She answered grinning.

He took her hand and pulled her towards his room. After their confession, he wasn't ready to let go of her. What they didn't know is that Miley had witnessed their whole conversation. She was smiling, happy that they had finally found each other. She dragged herself from the couch to her room where she lied down on the bed before falling into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope you like it :D**

**Chapter 4**

Nick was woken up around 1AM by the noise of the shutters banging against the house. The wind seemed to be blowing a little too hard to his liking. After trying to go back to sleep for an hour, without any success, he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Miley who was awakened by the similar noise was already there, leaning against the counter, eating ice cream. Nick rubbed his eyes to make sure she was really there and that he wasn't dreaming. He felt like his mind was playing tricks on him when he saw her white tank top clutching at her stomach, revealing a rather large bump instead of her usual flat tummy. Miley didn't notice Nick standing in the doorway and continued eating her ice cream, lost in her thoughts. Nick's felt his heart flutter and his head spinning with unanswered questions. Could she be pr-pregnant? No it couldn't be... He walked inside the living room/kitchen area and grabbed a glass of water. Miley jumped when she finally noticed him, placing a hand over her heart.

"Whoa you scared me!" When he turned to her she noticed his eyes were fixated on her stomach. She froze for a few seconds before covering it with her hand in an almost automatic gesture. Her heart was racing, she didn't know what to expect. She didn't know how he was going to react and his silence was making her even more nervous. Nick's mind was working at a thousand miles an hour as he looked at her swollen tummy. When he finally got his head around the shock he spoke up, a blank expression on his face:

"Are y-you p-pregnant?" Miley felt her eyes water and put her unfinished bowl of ice cream down on the counter in front of her. "Miley answer me..." Nick begged, frustration evident in his voice.

"What do you think a stomach this big means, Nick?" She snapped, defensively. Nick was speechless. The fact that they hadn't used a condom had never crossed his mind.

"And it's m-mine?" He asked his voice was shaking from the nervousness and from the anger and frustration rising in him.

"Who else's would it be? I don't just sleep around!" Miley was trying hard not to yell because she didn't want to wake up the others.

"Why didn't you tell me? When did you find out?" Nick had thousands of questions running through his head. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it earlier...

"I didn't want you to find out..." Miley said quietly. Her caring and sensitive side were kicking in and a wave of guilt was starting to take over.

"How long did you think you could hide this?" He asked hurt.

"I don't know... I wasn't ready to tell you that's all..." She was now looking at the ground, wiping her tears as they fell uncontrollably. She felt petite and vulnerable, not being able to bare Nick's anger towards her.

"Because the fact that I had a right to know didn't matter did it? I can't believe you'd hide something like this from me! What did you expect?"

"I don't know Nick... Just please stop yelling at me..." She pleaded although she knew she deserved it.

"No wonder you were avoiding me..." His eyes watered; the pain he was feeling was noticeable in his eyes. Knowing that she had kept something so huge from him only helped remind him that he wasn't her best friend anymore and that he was far from being it again. "I can't believe you hid this from me..."

Miley remained silent as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks. She knew he had every right to be angry with her but she couldn't bear it. He had always been her everything. He had always been there for her no matter how stupid she was. He was always the one who picked her up when something bad happened or when she made mistakes; he had never quitted believing in her even in the worst of times and she had always relied on him. She felt her heart breaking as she noticed his eyes glistening with tears. She felt all the courage and determination she once had vanish and desperation took over.

"What did you expect me to do, Nick? Come tell you hey I'm pregnant with your kid? Do you wanna be a father to your child or do you want me to raise him alone?"

"Don't you think that's for me to decide?" Nick asked angrily.

"Do you have any idea what it's like? Supporting a child? It's not something you can do for a few years and then stop... It's a lifelong commitment! A commitment you shouldn't have to do until you are much older! You don't deserve to be stuck doing things 30 year old men are supposed to do!" Nick shook his head in disapproval. Since when had his best friend started lying to his face?

"You had no right to hide this from me and you should have let me embrace the news however I wanted to! Not decide in advance how I was going to take it!"

"That's exactly it... I knew you would embrace it and you would live up to your responsibilities... I was just trying to give you a way to live your life like a normal 21 year old!"

"Do you really think I care about my life when I know I'm going to have a child? Sure we're young but that doesn't mean it's any less amazing!" Nick let out his frustration by punching a pillow that was lying on the couch. Miley jumped, shaken by his outburst. She knew he had a temper but he had never let it show in front of her.

"You know what... I was just trying to protect you! If you don't understand that then that's your problem... I love you way too much to keep you from your dreams but if you can't see that then I guess you really didn't love me the way you said you did!" **(A/N Just to be clear: they are/were best friends so obviously they loved in each other in a friendly way not romantically...!)**

"Oh that's bull Miley! If you loved me a tenth of how much I love you you would have come to me for support as you soon as you found out!"

"I fought with myself not to, trust me!" She whispered. Her shaky voice and her hurt expression softened Nick. Sure she had been wrong, but she must have gone through hell when she had found out... He had to cut her some slack.

"I don't know what to say... I'm just... I just thought you would come to me about something this big..." He shook his head sadly. "It just makes me feel like our friendship and all what we have been through together in the past few years was one big lie..." She was about to say something when he silenced her with a movement of his hand. "I know we made a mistake and I get that you're angry... but this was about me too... I just wish you would have come to me!" Nick's broken tone hurt way deeper than his angry words. She nodded shamefully and wiped the tears that had doubled as he exited the room.

............

It was 10AM when Miley finally woke up. She had ended up crying herself to sleep. She was lost and confused and wished she could go back in time and change everything. She wished she had told Nick right away and hadn't given him such a hard time. She wished she hadn't wasted so much time being angry at him for something he wasn't even responsible for. She pulled herself out of bed, washed her face to make her eyes look less puffy. It was practically impossible so she decided she would avoid everyone's gaze.

"Morning Miles!" Demi greeted her friend cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen. Demi and Joe had been making breakfast for everybody since they had woken up earlier than the others.

"Hey..." She said softly, taking the plate of pancakes Joe handed her. "Thanks!" She smiled gratefully.

"Everything ok?" Demi asked concerned. She was quick to notice Miley's puffy eyes and unusually quiet mood. She was used to full of life, happy and hyper Miley.

"Don't you wanna cover that up?" Joe said quietly, pointing at her tummy. She shrugged.

"He knows..." She whispered while looking down at her pancakes.

"What?" Joe asked surprise.

"How? When? Where?" Demi asked, eyes widening with ever word.

"During the night... I was eating ice cream and he walked in the kitchen... It was pretty easy to notice my fat tummy since I was wearing this..." She said referring to the tank top hugging her newly developed 'curves'.

"I take it he was angry?" Joe asked bluntly and Demi nudged him, giving him a warning look.

"It's ok guys... I expected it... I mean yeah... He has every reason to be angry..." Miley said quietly while nibbling on her pancake. The atmosphere suddenly became very tense as Nick walked in the kitchen.

"Hey bro!" Joe smiled.

"Hey..." Nick mumbled before grabbing the plate Demi was handing him. "Thanks Dems." He spoke again and gave a quick glance in Miley's direction.

"I'm just gonna..." Miley didn't finish her sentence... She clamped her hand over her mouth and ran to the closest bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach.

Nick stood there, confused. What had just happened? Everything had seemed to go by too quickly for him to realise what was going on.

"Morning sickness..." Joe informed him and gave him a pat on the back. "No idea why it's called that since it pretty much happens at any time of the day!" Joe added, trying to lighten the mood.

"Y-you knew about this?" Nick asked perplexed.

"Uh..." Joe rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

"I can't believe it..." He shook his head and placed it in between his hands. He didn't get angry at his brother for not telling him... he knew it wasn't his place to tell and had only respected Miley's wishes. What he didn't understand is why Miley felt the need to hide it from him. They had been best friends for as long as he could remember. Yes they had made one BIG mistake... but he couldn't believe their friendship would just end like that...

"Joe can you bring the medicine for morning sickness?" They heard Demi yelling from the bathroom.

"Coming!" Joe yelled as he looked for the needed medicine. He searched frantically until Nick caught his attention by handing him a small box.

"How did you..."

"I just remember Aunt Kate taking something like this when she was pregnant." Nick cut him off. "Something about the shape of the bottle..." Joe grabbed it before running off. Nick sighed. He was going to be a father. To his ex best friend's baby. How crazy did that sound? He didn't even want to think about it. Deciding a run would take his mind off the 'news', he went to grab his tennis shoes and ran out the door.

..........

"She's sleeping..." Demi said softly as she entered the kitchen. "You ok?" She asked Joe gently.

"I'm just worried about Nick... these past few weeks have been hell but he was finally getting better... Him and Miley were being civil to each other, she was starting to let him back in... and now that he found out... he's just gonna shut down all over again."

"It's gonna be ok Joe... it's a big shock for him... can you blame him? He just needs some time... they both do."

"When did you become so wise?" Joe laughed as he pulled Demi into a hug. Demi laughed good naturedly before giving him a peck on the lips.

"I think we should go find Nick... He needs somebody to talk to... Someone to help him understand why she hid it in the first place..." Joe nodded in agreement and they both set out to look for Nick. They knew they had a few hours until Miley would wake up and decided it would be a good idea to help ease the tension between the two before then. Not finding him the house, they decided to look for him at the park and near the beach. When she finally spotted him, Demi starting running towards him; he was leaning over a bench, catching his breath, his face was red and sweaty from the heat and his eyes were red. Had he been crying? No, Nick Gray doesn't cry, Demi decided. Joe quickly followed her as they approached him.

"Nick?" Demi asked softly, trying not to startle him. Nick looked back, a surprised expression on his face, as he saw Demi and Joe standing beside him.

"Shouldn't you be with Miley?" He asked bitterly.

"She went back to sleep... she was weak from the little sleep, the lack of food and the constant crying she has been doing. Nick's eyes narrowed.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad for making her cry? I honestly think she's the one who got herself into this situation so don't even..." Joe quickly cut him off:

"We're not trying to make you feel bad for anything, Nick. If anything, we're sorry she hid it from you. We didn't exactly agree with what she was doing but there wasn't anything we could do about it... so we supported her the way you would have supported her if you had been in our position..."

"I just don't get it..." Nick's voice trailed off. Demi sat him down on the bench, Joe and her sitting on either side of him.

"I know you're hurt... And Miley is too. You both have been hurting each other ever since that night and this has got to stop. You have to make her stop being so stubborn... she needs you Nick. As much as she wants to make it on her own, she can't. Because you've always been by her side for everything. And this thing is huge. So she's going to need you more than ever. She needs you and you're unborn child needs you. You have to keep that in mind..."

"Demi be real! How am I supposed to help her if she doesn't want me to?"

"Trust me on this..." Demi answered with a smile.

**What's the verdict? Liked it? Didn't like it? Let me know what you think, I can always re write it if you guys didn't like the way he found out or his reaction! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously**_

"_I know you're hurt... And Miley is too. You both have been hurting each other ever since that night and this has got to stop. You have to make her stop being so stubborn... she needs you Nick. As much as she wants to make it on her own, she can't. Because you've always been by her side for every little thing. And this thing is huge. So she's going to need you more than ever. She needs you and you're unborn child needs you. You have to keep that in mind..."_

"_Demi be real! How am I supposed to help her if she doesn't want me to?" _

"_Trust me on this..." _

**Chapter 5**

"We were supposed to be best friends! Best friends don't lie!" Nick snapped.

"Best friends don't usually get drunk and sleep together either!" Joe pointed out, annoyed by Nick's behaviour. Demi shot Joe a look, motioning for him to be quiet before he made things worse. Nick remained silent, knowing that if he opened his mouth he would take all the anger that had been building up in him out on his brother and his girlfriend. Demi sensed Nick was confused more than anything and decided to tell him something Miley had told her one night when the two had exchanged their deepest secrets. Even though she knew it was wrong to break the best friends' code of not repeating secrets she decided this one could bring Nick and Miley together again.

"Nick I know you're angry and hurt right now... but you have to see things from Miley's point of view." She paused, trying to read Nick's expression. He was staring at his shoes, trying hard to control his emotions from getting the better of him. He wanted to cry, scream, hate Miley for hiding things from him, yell to the world he was going to be a father... how can a person feel so many contradictory feelings was beyond him. How ever much he wanted to hate Miley for making him hurt the way he was, he knew he could never hate her... "She was so confused after that night... She wanted to come to you, she needed your support but she just assumed things would be really awkward between the two of you considering what had happened... " Nick nodded slightly understand Demi's words. Who was he kidding? How could he ever look at Miley the same way after he had seen her naked and made love to her... Wait? Did he just think make love? No, NO! They had sex because they were drunk, full stop. "That's the only reason she avoided you, Nick. Because of the awkwardness... she was afraid you wouldn't look at her the same way and just treat her like a slut..." Nick was about to say something but Demi silenced him and continued: "She felt like she had lost all her dignity and she didn't want you to see that side of her... the side of her who is still a little girl, afraid of the world..." Nick's eyes widened. Miley? Afraid? That had to be the biggest joke someone had ever made.

"Demi if there is one thing I know it's that Miley is NOT afraid of anything." Nick answered, not believing what he had just been told. Joe on the other hand believed Demi. He had seen that side of her, the broken Miley. The confident Miley who did not do anything wrong had a weak side like every other human being even though hers was well hidden.

"Demi's right Nick. We have been around Miley and we have witnessed the way she's been acting ever since..." Joe's voice trailed off, he didn't want to bring that night up again. "She became a lot calmer and sad. Not the carefree, loud, cheery, funny Miley we all know. We had lost that Miley for a while... well until a few days ago. Once she got used to the idea of being pregnant, she is/was slowly opening up again, acting like her old self." Nick's ears were burning. What he was hearing couldn't be right, could it? He was too involved and centred on his own guilt and pain to notice Miley's change of behaviour.

"Nick I know I'm asking a lot right now... but you have to talk to her. Understand why she wanted to hide the fact that she was pregnant. She was doing a lot better and I'm scared this is going to drive her over the edge. Remember she's pregnant... she shouldn't be stressed..." Demi reasoned.

"I'm not going to lie to make feel good about herself..." Nick snapped.

"I'm not asking you to lie... I'm asking you to try and understand..." Demi answered, sighing.

"I don't know... maybe I should just go home..." Nick thought aloud.

"What? No!" Joe cut in. "You guys have to sort this out once and for all!" He snapped. "Running isn't going to solve anything, Nick. This is your responsibility, whether you like it or not." He said firmly. His strict tone surprised both Demi and Nick but they knew not to fight him. They actually enjoyed Joe's serious side every once in a while.

Demi and Joe left Nick to continue his run and walked towards the beach, letting their ankles soak in the water while they stared out into the never ending horizon. Spending some quality time together and forgetting about all the drama, they relaxed a bit, letting the stress and tension leave their tired bodies.

.............

"Who wants pizza?" Joe called out as he entered the house with 5 cardboard boxes. Jesse and Cody came running in the living room calling out one pizza each. Demi laughed as she watched the two boys devour the pizza as if they hadn't eaten in days.

"NICK!" Demi yelled out while walking towards his bedroom. No answer.

"MILEY!" She yelled out to the other end of the hall. No answer. She frowned and quickly made her way back to the living room before the boys could finish off the pizzas.

"No Nick and Miley?" Joe asked as he saw her sitting beside him on the couch. She shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you think this was a good idea? Bringing them here together?" She asked, questioning what their intentions

"Of course Dem." He looked at her worried expression and pulled her onto his lap. "Hey everything is going to work out, okay baby? Don't worry..." He smiled fondly at her as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Don't ask me why but I believe you..." She half joked. Joe chuckled and wrapped his arms around her securely, running his hands through her hair.

"Did you ever think that we would end up together before Nick and Miley? If at all you thought we would end up together that is..." She added the last sentence nervously. Joe laughed and kissed her temple gently.

"Hey, if ever I didn't think we would end up together it was because I didn't think you would ever love me as more than a friend..." He smiled at her when she looked up into his eyes. "As for Nick and Miley... They have been inseparable ever since 9th grade and they seriously act like a married couple minus the sappy romantic stuff." Demi burst out laughing at the last part, clutching her stomach. Joe started laughing as well, her laughter was contagious and it brightened his day every time he heard it.

"You're too cute..." She laughed while pecking his lips.

"Hmmm I would say you're cuter if you let me sleep with you tonight..." Demi's eyes widened in 'shock'.

"Joe!"

"Ok that came out wrong..." He paused, trying to find the right words: "Oh come on Dem you know what I meant!" Joe said lamely while rubbing the back of his neck. Demi tried to hold in her laughter as she watched his nervous gestures. Joe's eyes widened in realisation when he heard Demi's quiet laugh. "You are so dead!" He yelled out after she dashed out of the room, laughing uncontrollably.

"PRICELESS!" She yelled out before running out the front door.

............

Miley was walking on the sandy beach, the wind was blowing through her curls as she took in the scenery of the setting sun.

She had woken up long after lunch time and had decided to go visit the beautiful city, wanting to get away and spend some time on her own. She visited a few of the renowned sites and had made small purchases. Unaware of her surroundings she hadn't noticed the many looks she was getting from guys passing her. She seemed to catch boys' eyes in whatever attire. Feeling self conscious about her tummy she had opted on wearing a baggy button down shirt with some simple white short shorts which exposed her long tanned legs. Once she had parked her car in the driveway after her little excursion she had snuck out to the beach wanting some more time to herself before facing Nick.

"Excuse me?" She heard a guy a little older than herself ask. She turned around, startled and smiled to the handsome stranger.

"Yes?" She questioned politely.

"I noticed you were staying in the house next door... I'm staying in that one." He pointed to the house sitting right next to Demi's grandmother's house.

"I guess we're neighbours for the summer then!" Miley smiled and he returned it.

"I'm not sure if you remember but I recall meeting you when we were kids... I must have been about 8 or 9. That's my grandmother's house, she is friends with Mrs Monroe."

"I never came down here actually... But I'm pretty sure you're referring to Mrs Monroe's granddaughter, Demi." When he gave her a weird look she added quickly: "She's my best friend, we came here for the summer along with some of our friends."

"Oh I see... Well I'm sorry for the confusion..." He smiled sheepishly before adding:

"I'm Liam, by the way!" He introduced himself.

"Miley!" She answered shaking his hand.

"So I take it you're a college student?" He asked while walking by her side. She nodded.

"Yeah I go to college back home... Berkeley to be exact."

"Whoa!" He whistled.

"What about you?" She asked politely. She didn't know why she was talking to a random stranger but he had been nice so far and she didn't see the harm in talking to him.

"I'm going for post graduation actually. UCLA."

"Whoa!" She imitated his initial reaction and he laughed.

"Looks like we come from wealthy families who can buy their way through prestigious colleges, huh?"

"Seems like it!" She laughed.

"So..." Liam was about to say something when he was cut off by someone yelling Miley's name.

"Miley!!" The person called out again. Miley froze at the sound of the voice and quickened her pace.

"Huh I think someone's calling you..." Liam pointed out, confused as to why she was ignoring the calls.

"I know..." She muttered under her breath. She jumped when someone grabbed her arms lightly, stopping her from walking away.

"Miles where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" Nick spoke worriedly.

"Well I'm fine."

"Miley come on..."

"Nick I don't want to talk to you right now so just go..." She spoke quietly enough so that Liam wouldn't hear her. He had taken a few steps back, not wanting to be in the middle of what he assumed was a couple's fight.

"Miley just come home... It's dark! You can't go around talking to random strangers."

"He's not a stranger, he's very nice."

"Whatever. You shouldn't be out at this time of night, alone!"

"Like you care!" She hissed as she jerked her arm out of his grasp.

"Yes I do care Miley, I always have... Now stop being difficult and come back to the house."

"I will..."

"I'll be waiting over there." He pointed to a little ledge people used as a bench.

"Fine." She gave in, not wanting to cause a scene in front of Liam. She turned back to Liam, an apologetic expression written all over her face.

"I'm sorry about that..."

"Hey it's ok... Is that your boyfriend?" He asked bluntly. She laughed before answering:

"Best friend. Or at least he used to be."

"Oh um..." Liam tried to find the right words but she cut him off:

"It was nice meeting you, I'll see you around." She smiled.

"It was nice to meet you too, Miley. I'll surely see you around seeing as we are neighbours!" He smiled and waved as she headed towards the house. Nick quickly caught up with her and walked beside her silently.

"Why were you the one looking for me anyway? Where are Joe and Demi?" She asked rudely.

"Are you actually mad at me for looking out for you?" He demanded.

"If you were looking out for me you wouldn't have gotten me pregnant in the first place!" She muttered under her breath but he heard her.

"So it's all my fault, isn't it? You getting drunk was my fault?" He spat. Guilt overwhelmed him the second he uttered those hurtful words. She remained silent, knowing that she had no right to accuse him of anything. She had gotten herself in this mess all on her own. She quickened her pace, wanting to avoid him but he was quick to match her pace.

"Look Miley..." He spoke softly, trying to get attention.

"I don't want to deal with this right now..." She snapped before running into the house and straight to her bedroom.

**More Niley coming up in the next chapter so REVIEW!!**

**Love you all and hope you like this :D**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nick hadn't noticed Miley had walked into the kitchen/living room area until he heard the door of the microwave being opened and then shut. He looked up and his heart melted at the sight of the woman in front of him. She looked exhausted, her eyes had bags under them but most of all she looked heartbroken. He watched as she moved around the kitchen with difficulty.

"The others went to out to get some ice cream on the docks..." Nick said softly, attempting to break the ice.

"Oh." Miley answered shortly. She sat down on the high stool and nibbled on the piece of pizza she had just heated up. Nick watched her, his eyes betraying the emotions he was holding back. Miley looked up long enough to notice this and she instantly felt a lump in her throat... her eyes filled with tears and she suddenly felt sick. Not physically sick but mentally sick. She was angry at herself for making the wrong decisions and she knew that Nick would never forgive her for hiding the pregnancy from him. Not feeling hungry any longer she pushed her plate away. She closed her eyes momentarily as she tried hard to regain her composure.

"Miles you gotta eat..." Nick urged gently. Although he was still angry, hurt and confused he just wanted her to stay healthy and take care of herself.

"I'm not hungry..." She mumbled.

"You looked hungry when you heated up the pizza... did I ruin your appetite?" He attempted to joke. Why was he being so nice? Miley felt the tears she had been holding back roll down her cheeks and she dashed out of the room as fast as her legs allowed it. Nick hesitated: should he go after her? He needed to make sure she was alright. He ran after her and walked into her room where he found her curled up in a ball on the bed, her body shaking with heart wrenching sobs. He rubbed her back soothingly and tried to pull her into his arms but she fought him.

"Go away..." She half yelled. Her cold front didn't impress him and after a bit of struggle he managed to pull her into his arms and held her tightly until she gave in. She leaned against his chest and continued crying in the crook of his neck while he wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth. Nick knew better than to ask what was wrong... how many times had he just held her while she cried? His thoughts went back to all of those times: when her grandfather had died, when some of her 'so called' friends had insulted her, or when she had gone through nasty breakups. He clearly remembered the urge he had every single time to beat the crap out of the ones who had caused her so much pain. His heart sunk when he finally realised that this time, he was the cause of her pain. He was the cause of all this mess. He held her tighter when he realised he needed comfort just as much as she did... he needed her to love him like the best friend he had always been to her. He needed his best friend back and he was going to do everything in his power to make her accept him again. By the time his heart had asserted itself over his mind he realised Miley's sobs had quieted down and she had fallen into a deep slumber. He took a few minutes to examine her... He hadn't really taken the time to just observe her, take in the changes her body was going through and the sudden maturity that had appeared on her youthful face. The small baby bump was noticeable through the white t-shirt and Nick couldn't help but smile as his eyes lingered on it. The thought of a growing baby being inside of there was unrealistic yet completely mesmerizing. After a few minutes, he gently laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her before walking out of the room and heading to the living room to watch TV. Anything to keep his mind off of his broken friendship with his best friend and the fact he was going to be a father.

.............

"Joe!" Demi looked at him sternly. He had tripped and bumped into her, causing her ice cream to fall out of its cone.

"Geez, relax, I'll buy you another." He responded dramatically. Jesse and Cody had met two girls hanging out near the ice cream parlour and had decided to stay back a bit to talk to them, flirt more exactly. Joe and Demi were walking on the gigantic rocks outlining the shore. The lighthouse was sitting tall at the end of the jetty and they admired the view: the ocean reflecting the bright moon light coming from the skies.

"Miley would love this place. There's a carnival right over there." Demi pointed to a few rides that had been set up for the kids. It was nearly 11pm and the kids were still out, playing a variety of games that had been set up for them. The whole mood of the town clearly indicated that it was summer and the long awaited holidays had finally arrived!!

"Yeah we should bring her unborn kid here, you know so he can try out the rides." Joe responded sarcastically and Demi laughed lightly.

"Shut up, Joe." She faked annoyance. Joe smiled wickedly as he scooped her up to throw her into the gigantic bounce house **(A/N I'm talking about those huge inflatable house type things they usually install for kids... Hope you know what I mean!!!)**.

"Joe!!" She yelled half angrily and he smirked.

"Yeah babe?" He laughed as a kid pushed her over and she fell over. He decided it was no fun to just watch and climbed in, pulling Demi to her feet in the process, he started bouncing back and forth as the kids laughed, watching a 23 year old having the time of his life in the bounce house. Demi couldn't help but laugh and she soon matched his bounces jumping higher and higher with ever bounce. The kids around them started cheering them on and they soon found themselves creating a big circle, holding hands and bouncing. It was getting a little too crowded so the kids started falling over one another, laughing hysterically. The parents standing around watched amusedly as all the kids joined forces to push over the two young adults. Soon, they were all lying on top of each other, in a heap of bodies. Demi and Joe were laughing, their breaths getting caught in their throats from the heavy load the kids made, pressing on their chests.

"Whoa Joe, tell me again, why do I go out in public with you?" Demi teased, a big grin plastered across her flushed face.

"Because you have the time of your life?" Joe suggested, cockily and she giggled. They walked towards the harbour, examining the different sailboats, motorboats and yachts on their way.

"Seriously that was totally embarrassing..." She laughed and he shrugged.

"You can't deny you had fun!" He smirked.

"You are one of a kind!" She rolled her eyes playfully and he frowned. Her eyes were shining from the excitement she had just experienced and the happiness that had overwhelmed her. Joe stopped in front of her and looked her in the eye, a mischievous smile showing on his lips.

"You really wanna go there, Munroe?"

"Go where?" She asked confused, a smile still present on her lips.

"Down the memory lane of who's weirder?" He raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

"No thanks!" She replied hastily and he laughed.

"Thought so."

"Shut up." She answered sternly but her face betrayed the smile she was fighting to hide.

"Remember that time you agreed to go on a date with that Sterling dude but you sent Jesse in your place, telling him he was going to meet a hot chick?" Joe laughed as he remembered the look on Jesse's face when Demi had tried to explain herself.

"_Look, I just thought that you and Sterling could get along!" She responded nervously._

"_Wth are you talking about Demi!! I wanted a date! Not meet up with some random guy because you decided you didn't want to show up!" Jesse answered, aggravated. He had wasted two hours of his time, waiting for some chick who turned out to be none other than a nerd who had a crush on Demi._

"_Ok fine I'll tell you the truth." Demi sighed._

"_It better be good!" Jesse muttered under his breath. _

"_I just thought that it would do you good to hang out with guys for once..." Demi's voice trailed off. She didn't know if she had the guts to admit the real reason. Jesse looked at her, a confused expression replacing his annoyed look._

"_Demi I have plenty of guy friends!"_

"_Ok fine!!! Look I know Sterling isn't really into girls and I just thought you would be good for him... you're usually really nice with the nerdy guys, not teasing them like the others do." Demi winced, thinking that what she had just said sounded like the weirdest thing ever._

"_I still don't get it." Jesse was getting impatient. It suddenly struck him: "Omg you think he's gay and you wanted to... set him up with ME?" His eyes widened in horror. "EW DEMI! I'm not gay!!" He yelled. She looked at him sheepishly before dashing out of the room and hiding behind Joe. _

"Shut up!" Demi hissed but this time she wasn't able to contain her laughter. The whole episode had become a big joke to the gang and they enjoyed bringing it up a little too often to her taste. She felt so stupid thinking of the tricks she used to play on her friends when she was 16 years old.

"It was priceless Dems. Seriously, even I couldn't have done better!" Joe laughed.

"Can you repeat that?" She asked smugly. "I think I need to record it, you know, so I can throw it in your face whenever you think no one can outwit you."

"Right, then I better not say it ever again!" He grinned, knowing this would enrage her.

"Then I guess you'll have to do without these" She pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss "for a while then." She smirked, knowing he would cave in.

"What? NO!" He looked panicked and Demi couldn't help but laugh.

"Then say it again. I come up with better jokes than you mister jokester!" She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to admit it.

"Never!" He huffed as he brushed past her and resumed walking. Demi quickly followed him, a big goofy grin on her face.

"Babe, how long do you think you can keep this up? Because I really really want to kiss you now!" Demi cooed and Joe turned to her, reflecting her goofy smile. His expression quickly changed as he realised what she was up to: tricking him into kissing her.

"Oh you're good Munroe!" He smirked as he watched her frown.

"Damn it." She muttered under her breath. Joe chuckled lightly, pulling her into him as they walked arm in arm.

"You know, if I didn't know you any better I'd say you are coming on to me but you're getting frustrated because you want me way more than you will ever admit." Demi laughed at his lame joke.

"Funny Gray. I recall YOU coming onto ME the other night, not the other way around." She smirked and he grinned.

"Are you NOT denying the fact that you want me?" He feigned surprise.

"I already have you, remember!" She smirked again and he shook his head in disbelief.

"It's not fair. I can never win against you!" He huffed, faking hurt and offense. Demi giggled as she brought her lips close to his, teasing and taunting him.

"You know, gentlemen usually let girls win." She whispered, letting her hot breath hit his face. His eyes darted down to her lips and back to her eyes resisting the urge to look down at them again and kiss her then and there.

"Who said I was a gentleman?" He grinned.

..............

Nick was flipping through the channels when the door bell rang. Who could possibly visit them at 11:30pm? Puzzled, he got up, making his way to the entrance and opening the front door.

"Hello, we met earlier on the beach when you were looking for Miley..." That's when it hit Nick. No wonder the guy looked familiar, he was the one Miley had been talking to on the beach earlier on.

"Yeah... uh... can I help you?" Nick asked awkwardly, rubbing the back on his neck.

"Is Miley awake? I found this just outside my house, on the sidewalk. I thought I should give it back to her." He showed Nick the silver chain her was holding in his palm with the Miley pendant hanging from it. The one Nick had given her for her 17th Birthday. He hadn't even noticed she was still wearing it and knowing that she did made him feel good all of a sudden. Maybe... just maybe she didn't hate him as much as he thought. Oh who was he kidding?

"Yeah thanks for bringing it. She's sleeping right now but I'll let her you know you brought it." Nick politely thanked Liam before closing the door. He fingered the necklace with the tip of his fingers, grazing the five letters that constituted her name. He sighed, knowing that he was getting way too emotional about everything that was going on. Boy did he hate being the 'cute, sensitive one' sometimes. And with that, he went to bed, still clutching onto the necklace of the one person who unknowingly held his heart.

**Remember... I need feedback! So let me know what you think and feel free to criticise my writing :P**

**Just a hint for the next chapter: it ain't gonna be pretty! Involves Nick and his temper, Miley, her stubbornness and bitchiness from over active hormones :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks a million for all the reviews, you guys are awesome :D;)**

**EXTRA long chapter, almost double of what I usually write!! Had lots of fun writing it, hope you guys like it!!! Lots of Niley :D**

**Chapter 7**

"What are you doing?" Miley asked coldly as she stood behind Nick who was scrolling through old pictures of them and their friends in High School and during the first year of Uni.

"Nothing." He responded calmly before shutting the laptop closed.

"Why are you doing this? Nick holding onto the past isn't going to bring back our friendship!" She said through gritted teeth. What had gotten into her? She had no idea. One second they were holding each other and comforting each other and the next they were yelling at each other. Was it some way of protecting their hearts? Maybe... Miley was angry at herself and making Nick out to be the bad one was horrible for her... Somehow she had lost all control over what she said or did the second they had made a big mistake and made a baby together.

"I'm not trying to." He responded, rolling his eyes in frustration. Why was she trying so hard to make him feel even worse than he already did? After all, he had a right to be angry, she had hid the truth from him for how long? Three whole months!

"Right. Because you coming out looking for me at 10pm at night is just normal isn't it? Just leave me alone!"

"Have you always been this selfish or was I too blind to notice it earlier?" He asked, his eyes flashing with anger and frustration.

"I'm selfish?" She snorted, sarcasm dripping through her voice and manners. "How many times did I take you home and cover for you every time you got drunk? Huh, how many times? How many times did I stand up to you and refused to drink when you were pleading with me to try it? The one time I got drunk you couldn't take care of me? You couldn't resist temptation and take me home like any normal friend would have done?" She responded angrily.

"Oh because everything's about you, isn't it? I'm just human, for heaven's sake. I did what any guy would have done when his best friend wanted to have fun with him! Spend a carefree evening without worrying for once! So yeah I drank. Because you shoved the goblets in my hands, one after the other! And because I was vulnerable and tired from the heavy workload. You're not the only one who was having a hard time coping!! So yeah I made a mistake in a moment of weakness, and yeah I should have been more responsible but that doesn't make me the only one at fault here!" He countered, angry that she blamed him for everything. Sure he was blaming himself and he didn't mean half of what he said because he knew she was right, but having her blame him was too much hurt to take for his big, kind heart.

"You're right. I shouldn't have expected any better from you... after all you're just a guy wanting what every single low life wants from girls as long as they have big breasts and thin legs." She knew she was taking it too far, but once again, she couldn't control herself.

"That's pathetic, Miley and you know it. You know just as much as I do that I'm not that kind of a guy and would never take advantage of a girl..." He replied, rolling his eyes again. "You're just too damn selfish to realise that you're equally responsible and that you were in the wrong for hiding this from me. I had a right to know from the very beginning."

"And I had right to do whatever I wanted. It's my baby and I can very well keep it from you if I want to!" She knew that wasn't entirely true but hell, she was angry.

"You're just a spoiled brat who always got what she wanted when she wanted. Well news flash little girl, life isn't always about what you want!!! So act like your own age and take responsibility for your actions instead of blaming everybody but yourself."

"You're such a jerk!" She yelled before stomping out of the room. Nick's anger was too much for him and he knew he had spoken really hurtful words. He lost all control over his mouth and actions every time he got angry and this was the first time he had ever gotten angry at Miley. Sure he had gotten annoyed and lost patience multiple times but never had he yelled at her or accused her of doing things he didn't mean.

Demi and Joe had watched the whole scene from the doorway, not wanting to interrupt because they knew they had to get things off their chests. Sure, they had said things they didn't mean but Joe and Demi knew those two could forgive each other for MUCH worse. Joe patted Nick's shoulder as he watched his little brother rub his face in frustration.

"You know, some of things you said were right... Maybe it was good for her to hear them even if you took things a little too far." Joe consoled Nick.

"As much as I love Miley and as much as I hate to see you two fighting I gotta agree with Joe. You have every right to be angry Nick and she had no right to keep her pregnancy from you, no matter the circumstances in which this baby was conceived." Nick looked up at Joe and Demi, surprised by their words. He had expected them to take Miley's side and get angry at him for losing control over his temper.

"But..." Ah he knew this was too good to be true. He listened as Demi went on. "Miley has a protective shell. She shuts down as soon as trouble arises and you can't blame her after all the nasty breakups she's been through." Miley had never been good at picking out boys for herself and had always ended up deeply hurt by them, finding out that all they said to her were lies to get in her pants. "This is no longer high school and she needs to understand that all guys aren't bad..." Demi added, reading Nick's thoughts. "She didn't mean what she said... She would never ever believe that you took advantage of her because she knows you're not that kind of a person... And she loves you too much to think that low of you." Demi reassured Nick, placing a hand on his back and rubbing it gently.

"I don't know Demi. She rarely says things she doesn't mean."

"Demi's right, man. Miley didn't mean that. She was just angry and hurt. Don't let it get to you." Nick nodded slowly. They were right. He knew Miley well enough to know she would never think of him like that and his spirits picked up a bit.

"She'll come around... Deep down, she knows that she is also responsible and I know she doesn't really blame you. She just makes us think she does..." Demi paused and smiled softly at Nick. "And when she's finally ready to admit it, I hope that you will learn how to forgive her."

"I'm going to need time. A lot of time." Nick sighed. How could he feel so hurt and love her at the same time? Didn't their friendship mean anything to her? Didn't she want to share the news of her pregnancy with him? Didn't she need his support? His anger slowly died down and he spent the rest of the morning with Joe and Demi, goofing around while they chatted and cooked lunch.

...............

"Shouldn't we call Miley to eat?" Nick asked, concerned about her diet. Demi nodded.

"Yeah I'll go get her. She's been locked up in her room ever since..." Her voice trailed off as she made her way out of the room and headed down the corridor to find her best friend.

"Miles?" Demi knocked softly on the bedroom door.

"Go away." She heard a faint voice answer from the other side of the door.

"Miles, it's me Dem... Can you let me in?" She heard some shuffling on the other side and let out a breath of relief as the door opened. She quickly engulfed the tear stained cheek girl standing in front of her in a tight hug.

"It's ok baby girl, everything's gonna be ok..." She soothed while Miley sobbed against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She whimpered and Demi felt her own tears well up in her eyes. The twosome sat on the bed and the black haired girl looked into her best friend's red, puffy eyes.

"I know what happened... and I'm sorry Mile..." Miley quickly cut her off.

"Don't say anything. I deserved everything he said." She said calmly, wiping the wetness off her cheeks with the back of her hand. Demi gave her a small smile.

"I'm so proud of you Mile. I know it's hard admitting what you just did... and I'm proud that even though he said very hurtful things, you saw some truth in what he said..." Her eyes widened as she realised what she had said and she clamped her hand over her mouth. "I... uh..." Miley giggled.

"It's ok Dem. You don't have to agree with what I'm doing when it's wrong. You warned me and I chose not to follow your advice. I put myself in this position." Demi sighed.

"I'm sorry Mile. You don't deserve any of this... But we need to stop thinking of the past and move forward, what do you say bestie?"

"Hmmm... I'll let get back to you on that one."

"Huh?" Demi asked confused.

"I can only move forward if Nick forgives me... and I have a feeling that it's not going to happen anytime soon." She replied glumly.

"You don't know that!" Demi winked and pulled her to her feet, leading the way to the kitchen. Miley reluctantly followed Demi and helped wash the lettuce while the boys headed off to find Jesse and Cody who seemed to disappear very often.

...............

Miley walked through the kitchen doors just as Nick was about to leave her a note on the kitchen table. It was 3 pm and once again, they were alone in the house while the others were out at the beach.

"Hey." She said quietly as she walked over to fridge, pulling out some orange juice before pouring herself a glass

"Um... hey." Nick responded, surprised that she had acknowledged him in the first place. "Um, that guy you were talking to yesterday on the beach came by last night..." Miley looked up as she waited for Nick to continue, confusion evident on her flawless face. "You dropped this just outside his house and he brought it over. I was going to give it to you when we you know... fought... this morning." He handed her the Miley necklace and she took it gladly, ignoring the small allusion to the fight they had gotten into earlier that day.

"I hadn't even noticed I had lost it..." She frowned a little before letting a small smile appear of her face. "Thanks." Nick watched as she tried to clasp it around her neck but failed.

"Here, let me." He said without thinking, taking two steps to stand just behind her. She hesitantly handed him the chain and lifted her hair up, so he could hook it safely around her neck. The instant their skin came in contact, both their bodies reacted by a small jump, taken by surprise at the sudden jolt of electricity running through their veins.

"I... uh... thanks." Miley said lamely, avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah... uh... don't mention it." He said simply as he headed for the balcony to get a towel from the clothe rack. She followed him, taking her own towel and grabbing her bikini. She stopped dead in her tracks as she realised she couldn't let Nick see her in a bikini. She wasn't ready... and she needed to give him time to get used to the idea of her being pregnant.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked her, as he turned around to enter the house again. She shook her head lightly and walked through the glass door and walking towards the kitchen to sit at the table, deep in thought. "Miley?" Nick called, trying to get her attention. She looked up at him for a split second then threw her bikini and towel across the room in frustration. "Aren't you coming to the beach?" She shook her head no and he sighed, taking a seat opposite her.

"Look I know things are really weird now but you should really try to enjoy the vacation. You deserve one. We all do after all we've been through this year..." He added the last sentence quietly and she looked up at him, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I-I can't." She finally spoke, her voice trembling.

"Why not?" He asked softly, hating to see her blue eyes well up in tears. As much as he was hurting, he couldn't bear to see her crying and his sensitive side kicked in.

"I'm sorry Nick. I'm so sorry..." She had been staring at the table during all this time and when she finally looked up, she noticed Nick's eyes had glazed over... Nick never cried. She had NEVER seen him cry and this made her heart sink all the more. "You were right. All I did was think about myself and how everything was affecting ME. The truth is, I just hated to even start thinking of how you were feeling because I didn't want to think that you were suffering... Because you know I can't stand it when you feel bad or when you're depressed. I just can't handle that. So I pushed everything away, convinced that I would feel better if I did... but in the end it just made everything worse... If only I had listened to Demi and Joe... I'm so sorry..." She was sobbing by now and Nick let a few tears roll down his cheeks as well.

"I don't know, Miley. I don't know what to say or do. I'm just so confused. I wish I had all the answers, but I don't. I think it's better if we just give each other time... Maybe not talk about what happened for a few days and just try to get along..." He spoke softly, his heart breaking with every word. Miley nodded sadly.

"O-ok..." She spoke through her tears, wiping them away in an attempt to look tough but it was futile because Nick knew her too well.

"In the meantime... let's go have some fun!" He smiled weakly at her before marching over to the other side of the room to pick up the bikini and towel from the floor and handing it to her. "Come on, go change." He ordered.

"It's ok... you go. I'll see you later." Nick shook his head stubbornly.

"Ain't going without you. So just do as you're told." He grinned as a small smile appeared on Miley's face.

"Thanks Nick, but really... I don't feel like showing this to a crowded beach, right now." She pointed to her tummy and Nick narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Are you sure it's the others you're embarrassed about? Isn't it more like you don't want me to see the beautiful baby bump you have?" Nick teased and Miley flushed red.

"It's just... weird." She replied nervously and Nick chuckled lightly.

"Come on Miley, I've seen you in a bikini before... Don't be embarrassed about showing your tummy..." He smiled softly at her. "You know it's only going to get bigger, right?" He teased again and she sent him a playful glare.

"Thanks for the mental picture, I don't really want to think about what I'll look like!" She giggled and Nick grinned, enjoying the music her giggles brought to his ears.

"Just go change." He rolled his eyes playfully as he pushed her towards her bedroom and she finally gave in.

Five minutes later, Nick was standing on the front porch of the house in his swimming trunks. Miley couldn't help but do a double take as her eyes lingered on his firm chest for a second, down to his abs and back to his arms. Whoa, she definitely did not remember him being this buff. How long had it been since they had swam together? Over a year, she remembered. That would explain why she failed to notice the change in his body. Of course there was that night but things had been so fast and blurry, she hadn't taken the time to notice these things. Nick turned his face to her when he felt a presence near him and smiled at the blue eyed beauty standing beside him.

"Ready to go?" She nodded and they headed towards the beach. Nick's eyes travelled down her legs and took in the length of the former. A white t-shirt, which he recognised as once being one of his, covered her upper body, ending just below her butt. Her pink and orange bikini was visible through the thin material and his eyes darted to the noticeable swell of her breasts. He was thankful his eyes were covered by his sunglasses for she would have unmistakably noticed his eyes on her body. He quickly snapped out of it and took off in a small jog. She whined but soon caught up with him.

"I see you still like my t-shirts." He teased and she reddened.

"Yeah well, they're really soft and comfy." She shrugged her shoulders in what she hoped was a nonchalant way and he chuckled at her embarrassment. They slowed down and walked side by side as their feet sunk into the soft sand.

"Where are the others?" Miley asked, imitating Nick by scanning the crowd with her eyes.

"Ah see them!" Nick exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Joe, Demi, Cody and Jesse. Miley was breathing heavily by the time they reached them and she leaned over, placing her hands on her knees, to catch her breath.

"You ok?" Joe asked as he gently rubbed her back. She nodded and stood up straight, locking eyes with Nick for a split second. She turned towards Joe and flashed him a smile which got him curious.

"Why are you all smiley?" He asked suspiciously. Miley laughed.

"My nickname isn't smiley for no reason!!" She joked and he pulled her towards the water.

"Whatever you say, Miles..." Joe rolled his eyes playfully. Miley tried to free her hand out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go.

"JOE!" She whined and he chuckled. He gave Nick a knowing look and Nick ran over to them a mischievous smile on his face. Demi smiled at the sight, finally, they were having some fun, a carefree afternoon all together! That's all she was asking for...

"Oh no..." Miley's eyes widened as she realised they were up to something. "Don't you dare!" She cried out as Nick grabbed her legs and Joe held her under her arms.

"Scared of the water, Miles?" Joe teased as he and Nick ran into the water, throwing her in.

"Ahhhh no wonder you guys are brothers, you're so evil!!" She laughed as she emerged from the water seconds later. She was completely aware that her t-shirt was now completely transparent and decided to let the water hide her growing belly. However, her bikini top was completely noticeable along with the swollen breasts it was partly covering. Nick gulped at the sight and had to tear his eyes away from her. He locked eyes with Demi who smirked at him.

Joe's mischievous smile reappeared as he walked towards Miley, a plan forming in his head. Miley tried her best to run from him when she saw him approaching and ended up hiding behind Nick.

"Please don't let him drown me!" She pleaded dramatically, making Nick laugh.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't..." He smirked, waiting for an answer.

"Oh shut up, Nick and help me here!" She demanded. Nick moved out of the way so that Joe could spot her. Miley immediately guessed he was in this with his brother and jumped on his back.

"If I'm going down, you're going down too, buddy!" She threatened. Nick grinned, knowing that she had won him over. He circled his arms around her legs and was soon completely aware of the bulge rubbing against his back. His smile widened as he realised his baby was in there... it was a terrifying thought yet an amazing one... He was pulled out of his thoughts when Miley tightened her grip around his neck and hips. He automatically tensed up and soon noticed she had laid her head on the back of his shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just dizzy all of a sudden." Came her faint reply.

"Wanna get out of the water and sit down?"

"Nah, I'm comfy up here..." She joked and he laughed.

"Just let me know if you want to go back to the house or if you need anything."

"Thanks..." She replied softly. It was then they both realised how much they had really missed each other... how much they had missed picking fights, teasing each other, comforting each other or simply worrying about each other... How could they have given that up?

Nick suddenly felt the need to hold her properly... sure he had held her the night before but it wasn't the same. He wanted a proper hug, so he turned his upper body towards her and slid her legs around his waist so she was facing him.

"Ahh you're gonna drop me!" She feared.

"I've got you." He replied, chuckling. Before she could say anything more, she found herself in Nick's arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, her chest against his chest while his arms held her tightly around her waist in a bear hug. He made her lean her head against his shoulder and her arms tightened their grasp around his neck, holding him closer to her.

"Better?" He asked softly and he felt her nod in the crook of his neck. He was well aware of her breast pressing against his chest and he was overwhelmed with flashbacks of their night together. Sure they had been drunk and didn't remember all the details but as time went by they remembered more and more about it **(A/N have no idea if this is possible but hey, it's going to be for the sake of this story ;) lol)**. He closed his eyes, trying hard to ignore his thoughts and concentrate on his pregnant best friend.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Miley asked as she leaned up and noticed his eyes were closed. He snapped them opened and looked away from her gaze.

"Oh just... uh... you know..." He replied nervously, making Miley giggle.

"Have you lost your ability to speak?" She teased and he relaxed, laughing along with her.

"Nah, I'm just... overwhelmed? Yeah that's the right word... You know with everything happening..."

"Tell me about it..." She replied softly as she slid her legs down to stand on her own two feet again. Nick immediately lost the warmth she had been giving him and shivered involuntarily.

"You cold?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him as she let the water submerge her shoulders. He was thankful when Demi interrupted their moment together when she asked them to join the rest of them to kick the ball around on the beach. Nick lazily followed Miley out of the water and watched as she reached down to pull the white t-shirt off of her body. He focussed on tying his swimming trunks that had slipped lower on his hips. When he finally dared to look up his breath got caught in his throat at the sight of his best friend. Whoa... she just looked... Beautiful. Amazing. His eyes travelled down to her tummy and he subconsciously smiled at the visible bump. He had never seen anything like it and it seemed to arouse his fatherly senses. **(A/N: hehehe, No idea what that means :P lol)**

**How many of you guys like the Jemi moments? This chapter doesn't have any so I was wondering if you wanted me to write about them in each chapter. Let me know what you guys want :D**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all the reviews!! Here's another chapter!! I was in a hurry to finish it so I'm sorry if it looks a little rushed at the end... I promise I will make it up to you in the next chapter ;)**

**Chapter 8**

Miley became very self conscious as she noticed the appreciative glances she was getting from a group of guys fooling around not too far away from them.

"Looks like even pregnant you make guys swoon!!" Demi teased her as they walked towards Joe and Jesse who were kicking the ball around.

"Yeah right!" Miley playfully rolled her eyes at her best friend. She grabbed her bikini wrap and tied it securely on her hips, partly covering her tummy in an attempt to hide the growing bump.

"You know if you hadn't covered that up" Nick pointed his chin towards her tummy "those guys over there wouldn't be walking this way!" Nick teased as he glanced at the group of 4 guys walking over to them.

"Oh great..." Miley whined as she attempted to hide behind Nick.

"Miles, get your butt over here!" She was thankful that Joe had given her an excuse to put some distance between her and the approaching guys. She jogged over and kicked the ball back to him, laughing as it went right through his legs and he stood there, completely confused as to where it had gone.

"Nice!!" Demi laughed as she hi-fived Miley. They both loved soccer and played with the guys every once in a while.

"Miles are you sure you should be running around..." Miley gave Nick a look that silenced him right then.

"Honestly I'm fine!!" She reassured him quietly as she passed him.

"Just... be careful, ok?" He didn't have to say much more because he knew she would understand and be careful not to get hit in the stomach. She winked, reassuring him once again.

"Hey, we were wondering if we could join you?" A tall, brown haired guy asked as he walked up to them with his mates.

"Uh we were just kicking the ball around, nothing major!" Joe responded hesitantly.

"That's cool! We forgot to bring our ball today!" Another tall, blond haired guy answered in a friendly manner. Joe looked over at Demi and she shrugged her shoulders in response. He didn't usually have a problem with including people in their group but he didn't want to jeopardise the progress Nick and Miley had made by bringing in some strangers hitting on her.

"It's fine!" Miley cut in suddenly, smiling at the guys. That's just who she was... friendly to anybody who approached her although it had done her wrong many times.

"Miley!" Nick whined quietly and she shot him a look. He sighed.

"I'm Miley, this is Joe, Demi, Cody, Jesse and Nick." She said pointing to everybody.

"Justin and these are my friends Nate, Jason and Kevin." The tall brown haired introduced himself and his friends.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Demi said nicely as she watched their eyes linger a little too long on Miley's body for her liking. She swiftly kicked the ball towards Justin, hoping to draw his attention to the ball. As expected, his eyes darted down to the ball and he kicked it towards Jesse and Cody. Nick clenched his fists as he, like Demi, noticed their gazes. It wasn't the first time he had watched guys look at Miley that way but somehow it was getting to him a lot more now, than it had previously and he blamed his protectiveness on the fact that she was carrying his baby. She was going to be a mother for heaven's sake! Not a stripper!!

"Hey why don't we play 5 against 4?" Nate suggested.

"Yeah uh..." Joe rubbed the back of his neck, wanting to find an excuse. There was no way Miley could take part in an actual game, it was too dangerous; one kick in the wrong place could be fatal to the baby she was carrying.

"We'll just watch!" Demi cut in, dragging Miley away.

"Yeah I'll let you guys play... we're an uneven number." Nick said lamely, following the girls. The guys soon got into a serious soccer game while Miley and Demi sat away from them, watching.

"Ugh I barely know them and I already hate them." Demi groaned.

"Oh come on, Dem, they seem nice!" Miley laughed lightly.

"Sure they do!" She answered sarcastically.

"I agree with Dem on this one!" Nick spoke up as he sat next to Miley. Her eyes shifted to him and a frown appeared on her face.

"Why?"

"They were completely staring you down!" Demi answered bluntly.

"They were not!" She answered dumbly.

"Actually they were!" Nick agreed, making Miley's face flush red.

"AH! See?!"

"You guys are completely overreacting!" Miley complained.

"I don't think so!! I mean don't get me wrong I'd love for you to get a boyfriend and all... but not like this. These guys' bodies are completely ruled by their hormones!!" Nick winced at the mention of boyfriend. He had never even thought that she could get a boyfriend... A boyfriend who would support her and take his place as a father? No way. He would NOT let that happen. He was going to be the father to that child, not the man in Miley's life if there were to be one.

"Funny Dem. How am I supposed to get a boyfriend with this?" She asked pointing to her tummy. Nick smiled inwardly. She had a point... a pregnant tummy did not exactly attract 21 year old guys.

"We already talked about this!! If you wear certain clothes it's not noticeable." Demi rolled her eyes playfully at her best friend.

"Why would you want to hide it?" Nick frowned.

"So that she can get a guy, duh!!" Demi answered, stating the obvious.

"What happens when she can't hide it anymore?" He countered.

"By that time, she'll have the guy wrapped around her little finger and he'll be there for her!" Demi smirked. She knew exactly what she was doing and she was having fun!

"I'll be there for her, isn't that enough?"

"You will?" Miley spoke up, completely taken aback by his statement.

"Of course I will." He answered seriously.

"You never said that before..." She smiled weakly as her eyes started watering.

"I know... look I'm sorry about everything and it's probably going to take a lot of adjustment for me to get used to this... but Yeah... I will be there for my kid and for my kid's mother..." Demi smiled as she heard the sincerity in Nick's voice.

"See, I told you he would be there for you..." Demi smiled warmly at Miley who was now smiling brightly.

"Wait... you thought I'd walk away from this?" Nick frowned.

"No... I mean..." Miley stuttered.

"You thought I would turn my back on my own kid? And on you? You're my best friend!!!"

"I _was_..." She corrected.

"You still are!!!"

"Are you sure?" She asked softly, avoiding his gaze.

"Of course I'm sure!!" He replied stubbornly.

"I didn't doubt you'd be there for the baby, Nick... I just... you were so upset with me... I was confused. I'm sorry." She finally mustered up the courage to look up and she was met by a look she would never forget. There was a mixture of love, hurt, and yet so much happiness.

"I understand..." He said softly as he locked eyes with Demi. She smiled warmly at him and winked. He knew that she was trying to comfort him and he was grateful to her, he had done the right thing and he wouldn't regret it. Not that he ever doubted that he would!

"You guys ok?" Joe asked as he examined their faces closely. They all laughed when they saw his suspicious expression looked very humorous.

"We're fine... Just settling some matters!!" Demi explained as she winked at him.

"Miley?" Miley jumped at the mention of her name and turned to face Liam who had appeared at their side.

"Oh hello!" She smiled warmly as she got up from her sitting position in the sand to greet him politely.

"I was hoping I would see you again!" He smiled.

"Uh... yeah... thank you for the necklace by the way... It was very nice of you." She smiled gratefully and turned to Demi when she cleared her throat. "Oh sorry... Liam this is Demi, Joe and Nick, my best friends. Guys this is Liam. We met yesterday, he's our neighbour for the summer." She introduced the two parties and Demi smiled warmly at Liam.

"I remember you!!" She laughed as they started talking about their childhood holidays spent together. Joe watched on as the two exchanged stories about their recent activities and was pleased when she introduced him as her boyfriend. Nick didn't feel at ease in the presence of this guy and quickly retreated, heading towards the water. Miley frowned as she watched him leave and decided it wouldn't be impolite to disappear since Demi, Joe and Liam were engaged in an animated conversation.

"Nick!" She called out as she caught up with him.

"Yeah?" He turned to her briefly before turning his attention back to the water and sticking his feet in.

"I... uh..."

"Spit it out, Miles!" Nick let out a chuckle. Miley stuttering? That had to be a first!

"D-did you... ummm... I just..." Miley sighed in aggravation. Why couldn't she get a sentence right? Nick watched amusedly as she struggled to form a sentence. "

"Did I...?" He waited for her to complete the phrase, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" She asked, referring to the way he had spoken about being there for her and the baby. When she finally got over her moment of shyness and looked up at him she saw him smiling.

"You're my best friend, Miles... You have been for as long as I can remember and I just want you back... I've missed you." He admitted sheepishly. Miley grinned at his statement and she quickly answered:

"I missed you too..." She paused, taking a second to breathe. "Do you think we can, you know... forget what happened..." She asked hesitantly. Nick chuckled, causing Miley to raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't see how we can forget considering the size of that!" He teased, holding a hand out to point at her stomach. She hit his hand away, not wanting to draw the attention of the people standing around.

"You know what I mean!" She laughed along.

"Ok ok..." He laughed again.

"So are we... good?" She smiled brightly as he nodded, pulling her in for a one armed hug.

"Now come on!" He yelled as he tugged on her arm, pulling her into the water with him. She squealed as she tripped and hit the water just after Nick. "Look what you did!" She whined as she took off her wet bikini wrap, throwing it onto the beach.

"I can't believe it's so big already." Nick said quietly as his eyes landed on her tummy. She self-consciously wrapped an arm around herself and stepped deeper into the water.

"My mom said she was huge when she was pregnant with me. A lot bigger than average... I guess it runs in the family." She answered simply.

"That explains it... I thought it didn't show until the fourth or fifth month usually." He frowned.

"How would you know that?" Miley raised an eyebrow at him, looking amused.

"Good question... Honestly I have no idea." He chuckled lightly and then turned serious as a thought struck him. "So your parents know...?"

"Yeah... that's one of the reasons I went to Tennessee... To tell them and sort myself out." She said quietly.

"Your mom called me just after you got back..." He paused as she looked at him expectantly. "She told me to give you time and all... it all kinda makes sense now..." He chuckled again and let his eyes wander and then settle on her partly covered tummy. She sighed.

"How do you think your parents will take it?" She asked hesitantly as he scratched his head.

"Honestly... I hadn't even thought about that... But you know what! I know they will support me even if I was in the wrong..." He looked up at her just then and received a weak smile from her. "It's gonna be ok, Miles..." He said softly, staring her in the eye. Her eyes fell to the water covering the lower half of their bodies and she shrugged her shoulders. Would everything be ok? She wondered. Nick felt as though this wasn't the right time or place to talk about this and decided to let it go... for now. Smiling mischievously, he ducked his head under water only to reappear seconds later, a lot closer to her. She jumped as the proximity surprised her and he took that opportunity to spray her, wetting her hair and face.

"Ahhh!!" She squealed as she imitated him, splashing water at his face.

"GUYS!" Demi yelled from the shore and they quickly stopped, turning to face her. "Come here!" She called out to them and they obliged.

"What's up?" Miley asked as she squeezed the water out of her hair and wiped the water off her face and body with a towel.

"Liam says there's a band playing near the harbour tonight and we should all go. We can have a fun night out." She exclaimed happily while Nick rolled his eyes. This Liam guy seemed to have won over both Miley and Demi and he didn't know whether to be happy or upset about it. They didn't know anything about him after all, for all they knew he could be a drug dealer or worse, a rapist!

"Sounds good!" Miley smiled.

"Hmm I don't know... I mean I'm pretty wiped." Nick answered. He'd never been a fan of parties and dancing although Miley had often dragged him to them and the thought of Miley dancing with Liam made him feel a little uneasy. She was a great dancer and always seemed to be the centre of the attention on the dance floor, something he was far from being comfortable with. So he let other guys take the spotlight alongside her and stood on the side, watching. Although he was protective of her he rarely had the need to interfere and make the guy back off because Miley knew how to dance without it being dirty and sensual. If it was, it was never her intention and he knew that.

"Nick!!" Miley whined and he knew it was a matter of seconds until she convinced him to go. She was just like that... always manipulated him into doing what she wanted... or maybe it was because he didn't know how to say no to her!!

"Come on Nick!! You said you would be there for Miley after all!" Demi winked, playing a card she knew Nick wouldn't say no to.

"Damn you Dem." He muttered under his breath, making both of the girls laugh.

"It's ok, Nick. If you don't wanna go we don't have to... I'll stay in with you." Miley suggested sweetly. She had a lot of making up to do... she had lied to him and kept him in the dark for 3 whole months and she knew that even though they were best friends again, it would take a lot more to make it up to Nick even if he would never admit it.

"No no... you deserve to have some fun... so ok I'll go with you guys." He accepted, defeated.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, hugging him quickly before wrapping a towel around herself and heading to the house, Demi and Nick following.

**Boring ending, I know... Next chapter will be their night out etc! Please give me some feedback and feel free to criticise!!**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello fellow writers and readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Chapter 9**

"You're one devious match maker!!" Joe shook his head in amusement as he listened to his girlfriend tell him about the comments she had made to Miley about getting a boyfriend in front of Nick.

"Hey, someone's gonna have to make those two realise they are way passed the friends stage and since nobody is volunteering it has to be me!" She replied dramatically.

"Babe, Miley tried to make us get together a very long time ago and it didn't work... we needed our time!" He told her wisely.

"I swear I just heard something really reasonable coming out of Joe Gray's mouth, is that possible? Am I dreaming?" She asked playfully, laughing at her boyfriend's scowl.

"Fine! You go play matchmaker... don't come and beg for my help when you will be out of ideas to get those two together!" He huffed, playing along.

"Who's playing matchmaker?" Miley asked as she walked into the living room, a box of cookies in hand.

"Miles, shouldn't you be getting ready? We're leaving in less than half an hour!" Demi told her, trying to change the subject from the conversation she had overheard.

"I don't think I'm gonna go..." She sighed as she plopped down on the couch next to the couple.

"Miley!" Demi gave her a stern look and Miley inched away, faking fear. Joe burst out laughing at both Demi's attempt to look scary and Miley's expression.

"I don't know what to wear Dem and my feet hurt in heels... I just don't think I should go out tonight." She frowned.

"What's this I hear about not going out?" Nick asked as he walked in the same way Miley had a few minutes earlier.

"Mood swings!" Demi rolled her eyes earning a slap on the shoulder from a scowling Miley. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Mood swings? Really? Is that all you have to say to a hormonal pregnant woman?" Miley asked, the scowl never leaving her face. Joe snickered in the background, earning a glare from Miley.

"Miley go get ready!" Nick instructed her the same way he had earlier that day when he had told her to go put her bikini on so that they could go to the beach.

"Nick!" She whined as he pulled her off the couch and pushed her towards her room sending Demi after her to help her.

"Girls..." Nick chuckled as he shook his head.

"You mean pregnant girls?" Joe smiled innocently at his younger brother.

"Dude Demi was kinda dumb to say that in the first place!" Nick sat down on the armchair sitting in the corner, laying his head back.

"Yeah I agree... but hey now you guys are good again you'll be the one putting up with her mood swings!" Joe smirked making Nick groan in response.

"Can we stop talking about babies and pregnancies for one evening? I think my head is gonna explode!" Nick complained from his seat. The truth was, he was still getting used to the idea and the constant reminder made things a little harder. He needed some time and nobody seemed to grasp that.

"Sure. Let's talk about what you're gonna do if Miley dances with other guys tonight." Joe smirked again, knowing that he should give his brother a break but hey! Teasing him was fun.

"Seriously Joe?" Nick sighed exasperatedly.

..................

"I'm driving since I'm the only one who can't drink!" Miley volunteered as she grabbed her car keys and made her way to her car.

"I'm not drinking either so hand over the keys!" Nick smirked at her.

"How can I be sure you won't?" Miley narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you need a reminder of what happened last time I got drunk?" Nick asked her playfully. Miley's eyes widened: when had he started joking and teasing her about their night together? Nick smirked as he saw her expression and Miley rolled her eyes playfully. Joe chuckled at Nick's comment and Demi smacked him, not finding the joke appropriate. She quickly changed her mind, however, when she noticed Miley's playful attitude. Maybe they were really starting to forgive each other and stop blowing things out of proportion?

Nick took the wheel with Miley sitting beside him and Joe and Demi at the back. Cody and Jesse had yet again disappeared but they expected to meet them near the harbour. A night out always had their names written all over it.

_Who knew Nicholas Gray could make a joke about having sex out of marriage? Maybe he isn't as uptight as we thought he was when we first met him :P – Best aunt to a MRS + NJG baby ;-)_

Miley giggled at the text she received from her best friend sitting in the back seat. Nick glanced at her and realised she was laughing at a message. Typical Miley! It seemed like her iphone was a part of her own body since she never went anywhere without it and always seemed to be typing god knows what on it.

_Who knew he could mould me into someone so uptight?! - Bestest friend in the world :P_

Demi laughed lightly at the message. It was true... Miley had been the number one flirt of the school in the beginning of High School. All the guys wanted her and she played with it, enjoying the attention. Even though Demi had always loved her best friend, she was appreciative of the changes in Miley since her young teenage years. Somehow Nick had moulded her into being more responsible and more cautious when it came to guys. He had even convinced her that staying true to her promise to God to stay pure till marriage was the right path to follow. How he had done that was beyond Demi!! The Miley she had known would have had given her virginity to her first serious boyfriend but Demi was glad Nick had taught her better. Although Demi didn't plan on staying pure till marriage she partly believed in those values and was against the way sex had become such a casual act of pleasure. To her, it was a way of showing the person you loved just how much you loved them and she wanted to save herself for somebody she really loved. Could that person be Joe...? She hoped so.

_Who knew you could loosen him up like that?! :P – Joey lover_

Miley laughed out loud and turned around in her seat to glare at Demi.

"I did not do ANYTHING!" She told her sternly. Demi giggled as her fingers flew across the keyboard of her phone.

_You only had sex with him... but yeah... you didn't do ANYTHING ;-) _

Miley rolled her eyes as she typed a quick answer, aware that the radio wasn't enough to distract the boys from the girls' secretive interaction. Joe was trying hard to read over Demi's shoulder and Nick's curious glances was enough to make the girls realise that the guys were dying to know what they were talking about.

_Because I wasn't in my right senses!! – Has Nicky's virginity _

Demi gasped. Miley was definitely loosening up about what had happened!

_Sure... like it wouldn't have happened eventually! You never told me how it was? ;-)_

It was Miley's turn to gasp. She turned around in her seat and tried hard to glare at Demi who was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, a smirk plastered across her face. Her expression made Miley lose all her serious and crack up.

_Answer!! – feels left out among all these sex addicts :P_

Miley's cheeks reddened at the accusation. She wasn't...? No! She had only done it once and didn't even remember the details! Well... she did remember a few parts but it still wasn't the whole thing... And as far as she knew Nick had only done it once (with her duh!) and Joe had grown out of his player stage.

_Need I remind you that I was heavily drunk and do NOT remember? – NOT a sex addict_

_Are you sure about that? :P – Only virgin among her friends :-S_

_YES! _

Demi winked at Miley as they got out of the car Nick had just parked into one of the nearest parking lots.

"Let's party!!!" Demi swung her hip and hit Miley's. Not expecting it, Miley fell over, crashing into Nick who caught her in his arms before they went tumbling down the sidewalk.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be walking like a drunkard?" Nick teased as he helped Miley gain back her balance.

"I would be walking just fine if this so called best friend didn't ram her bony hip into me!" Miley glared at Demi who smiled innocently.

"Sorry?" She offered, her mood still very playful. Miley rolled her eyes in mock annoyance and followed Nick as they walked through the crowd and found themselves an acceptable view of the concert. Liam's definition of concert seemed more like an outdoor night club to Joe, Demi, Nick and Miley but they weren't complaining. They were out to have a good time, dancing being one of the key motives. It seemed like the audience had turned the area in front of the stage into a dance floor. The loud music was blasting through the speakers and there was a large crowd dancing like there was no tomorrow.

Joe noticed the group of guys who had played soccer on the beach with them earlier that day. He rolled his eyes as he saw the guy named Justin –was it?- checking out Miley. Her blue and white halter neck dress exposed her tanned shoulders and some cleavage. It ended mid thigh, showing off her long tanned legs and her white heels and it hugged her curves loosely, making the baby bump go unnoticed. The light mascara and eyeliner was enough to make her shiny blue eyes stand out and her lip gloss made her plump lips look a little darker than their normal shade of pink.

"Heads up, idiots from earlier heading our way!" Joe warned, not giving Miley the time to comprehend the full sentence. Catching on, Nick dragged her to a beverage stand.

"What did you do that for?" Miley asked, narrowing her eyes at him playfully.

"I wanted a drink." He shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"And you needed me to come with you for...?"

"Company!" Nick gave her an innocent smile.

"Alright... then you have to promise me to dance tonight."

"What? No!" He chuckled lightly.

"I'm keeping you company, aren't I? So you owe me a dance."

"Ugh fine." Nick sulked as Miley did her happy dance. Nick gave her a look that immediately stopped her and proceeded to order a drink.

"Hey I want one too!" Miley complained as Nick completely ignored her. "Ugh, you are so rude!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Miles you don't wanna give yourselves reason to run to the bathroom every 5 minutes now, do you?!" Nick smirked as Miley's face reddened in embarrassment. "Ugh I'm gonna kill Demi when I see her!" She growled while Nick laughed loudly.

"Hey she only wanted to warn me of the perks of being pregnant!" Nick joked.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Miley narrowed her eyes at him and he stopped to think for a few seconds.

"Hmmm I guess not!" He laughed.

"It's not my fault the nature is made this way! Any load on your bladder makes you wanna pee! It's common sense!" She complained, defending herself. "I cannot believe she told you that!!" She whined.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Miles... She just told me how many times you went to the bathroom when you guys went out for lunch once... I gotta admit I had a good laugh." He smiled innocently under her harsh glare. "Gosh I'm kidding, no need to get all worked up!" He teased and she ended up laughing along.

....................

Joe gulped as Demi's body pressed harder against his as the crowd on the dance floor kept expanding. He grabbed her hips and let his hands travel up and down her sides, wanting to feel her even closer to him. Although it was early on in their relationship he knew the physical tension between the two kept building up. There were moments when their hands would accidentally brush against each other's private places and it seemed to make things awkward between them. They hadn't discussed anything and Joe had no idea how she felt about him or about sex. Surprisingly he hadn't found himself thinking about it that much. Of course he wanted her, he loved her like he had never loved any other woman... in fact, he didn't think he was capable of loving a woman until Demi had come into his life and had become his closest friend. Being the player he was at the time, everybody had expected him to ask her out, break her heart and ruin their friendship. He had surprised everyone by staying just friends for so many years. Although Demi had found him to be handsome, her thoughts had never let her think of him as something more than a best friend and brother until... well until a few months earlier:

"_I can't believe you would let a guy treat you like that! He just wants to fuck you Demi! He doesn't care about you!" Joe yelled angrily, instantly regretting the words that had come out of his mouth when he saw the pain in Demi's eyes. "No Demi... I meant... I-I'm s-sorry" He stammered._

"_You know what... I don't need you. If you can't support me then I have nothing to say to you." She said bitterly as she walked towards the front door of the boys' condo, slamming the door on her way out. Joe had punched her boyfriend in the face after hearing him talking about his best friend in an inappropriate manner. Ryan had automatically returned the punch, splitting Joe's lip as a result._

_The days that followed that fight were miserable ones for both parties. Demi soon found out that Joe had been right along: Ryan had only used her to get into her pants. She longed to have her best friend back and that was the only think on her mind when she ran next door and entered the apartment without knocking. She was shocked to find Joe kissing another girl. Her heart sunk at as the image replayed in her head, his lips on hers, hers hands on him. She was disgusted. But how could she blame Joe for getting a girlfriend? She should have known that someday he would meet somebody... she wanted him to be happy after all! Yes she did... but not with another woman. Selfishly, she wanted him to be happy with HER. And that's when she realised... she was in love with her best friend. _

"What's on your mind?" Demi's voice filled Joe's ears, pulling him out of his thoughts. He smiled down at the black haired beauty standing in his arms and tightened his grip around her. He shook his head lightly, indicating that it was nothing. Demi was doubtful but she soon forgot her worries as her favourite dance song begin to play and she belted out the lyrics as she continued swinging her hips and lifted her arms up in the air. Joe laughed at her enthusiasm and soon joined in, making the most hilarious dance moves.

"Miles!" Demi waved over Miley and grabbed her hand so they could dance together. Nick had somehow vanished from the crowd and all three, Joe, Demi and Miley knew he must have wanted to take a break away from the dancing crowd. Miley giggled at Joe when his mouth dropped as he watched Demi's sensuality on the dance floor.

"Better stick to her if you don't want other guys stealing her away from you!" Miley teased as she placed her fingers on the bottom of Joe's jaw and pushed his mouth closed. He winked at her as he found his way back to Demi and pulled her to him, kissing her roughly. He was surprised when she kissed back just as roughly and pressed her body even closer to his, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. His hands travelled up and down her body much the same way he had done earlier except more urgently. He wanted to feel her, he _needed_ to feel her... His hands travelled lower, cupping her round ass. She moaned into his mouth at the sudden contact, letting him know that she was enjoying what he was doing to her. Not having much control over his hormone driven body, Joe let his hands wander lower, running his fingers on her exposed thigh and lifting her pink and black dress a little in the process. Demi pulled away from their heated kiss to take in some sharp intakes of oxygen and Joe automatically smacked himself. He had gone too far, he had touched her without her permission. Demi noticed his apologetic expression and smiled brightly at him before crashing her lips back onto his. It was her turn to feel him and he moaned when one of her warm hands made contact with his abs, under his shirt. Her other hand travelled south and down onto his ass, pulling him closer to her. He gasped when his hard on pressed against her leg and she gently ground her hips against him.

"You like that...?" She whispered huskily into his ear, making him gulp. He grabbed her hips and pushed them off his hardened core.

"S-stop!" He whispered in her ear, not wanting to completely lose the little control he had left over himself. He frowned when he saw Demi smirking at him. "What's got you smiling like that?" He asked her, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Nothing..." She smiled innocently as he shook his head, smiling. Somehow he knew that she had no problem with what had happened and it was then he realised that maybe, just maybe she wanted him as much as he wanted her? Could that be possible? Her actions seemed to speak louder than her unspoken words.

.................

Miley was aware of the hands that had suddenly gripped her hips and brought her against a hard, muscular body. She swiftly turned her head to notice it was Justin. Desperate to find a way out of his grasp, she searched frantically for one of her friends. Where were they? She had somehow moved a lot while dancing and found herself at the opposite side of the 'dance floor'.

"Looking for somebody?" Justin's smelly breath hit her neck and she scrunched up her nose in disgust. It was obvious the guy was completely drunk. "Come on b-babe, let's get out of here..." He slurred while moving his hands to her ass. She made a move to get out of his grasp but he was too strong for her. His eyes were fixed on her breasts as his hands moved up and down her sides. Miley tried to get out of his grasp again but he held her just as tightly. When his hand trailed closer to her tummy, she lost it. Her palm met his cheek in a loud smack and he winced in pain. His hands left her body to find his painful cheek and she took the opportunity to get out of there, fast. She was about to make it out of the crowd when she felt him grab her wrists roughly. She shut her eyes tightly, praying that somehow Joe, Demi or Nick would find her before the guy went any further.

"Let go of her!" Liam's voice made her eyes shoot open. Never had she been so glad to see a familiar face, even if it was one of someone whom she hadn't known for more than 24 hours.

"Who are you? The boyfriend?" Justin smirked.

"Let go of her before I beat the crap out of you!" Liam growled and prepared to hit Justin in the face. The distraction of Liam made Justin loosen his grip on her and Miley yanked her arm away, freeing it. Liam took her arm and guided her out of the crowd and towards a vacated bench near the pier.

"Are you alright?" He asked her worriedly as she buried her face in her hands.

"Yeah... thanks to you..." She gave him a grateful smile which he returned sweetly.

"Do you want to go find Joe and Demi?" He asked softly as he saw her taking deep breaths to relax her tensed body.

"OMG Miley!" Nick came running, engulfing her in a tight embrace as soon as he reached her. "Thank god you're ok..." He panted, out of breath. Miley instantly relaxed in his arms and let a single tear roll down her cheek. Nick felt it against his neck but didn't voice his concerns... Miley hated to cry in front of people and he knew she would feel embarrassed in front of Liam.

"How did you know?" She asked him as she pulled away a little.

"I saw Justin completely drunk and I heard him tell someone he was going to 'tap that', pointing at you... so I watched you from the distance to make sure he wouldn't force himself onto you. I took my eyes off of you for about 10 seconds and when I turned around I couldn't find you. I was searching all over for you!" He said worriedly as he brought her back into his arms. Liam's smile faded as he watched the two 'so-called' best friends hug each other tightly. It was obvious that there was a lot more chemistry between the two than either would admit. He had gotten a good feeling around Miley and had hoped that it was only the start to something new but he was well aware of the fact that he wouldn't stand a chance next to this Nick guy. Deciding that it was a good time to give them some privacy, he took a few steps away from them and found some friends to talk to.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Nick asked worriedly as he cupped Miley's face in his palms, making her look him in the eye.

"No harm done..." She managed a smile and Nick was content with that. She proceeded to tell him about the slap she had given Justin when his hands inched towards her stomach. Nick would have paid to see Miley slap someone, she was completely against violence and let everybody know it. The fact that she had done that to protect their child and not let that creep touch her stomach made his heart swell with pride.

"Acted like a true mom to be..." Nick smiled softly at her as he brought his lips to her head, hugging her tightly against him as she buried her face in his chest and neck.

..................

"I left her with Nick... she seemed to be calming down." Liam told Joe and Demi when he ran into them. He had been explaining what had happened for the past few minutes. Demi sighed in relief as she tightened her grip on Joe's hand.

"Thanks man for helping her out. We owe you big time." Joe shook his hand.

"It was nothing... I'm just glad I could help. But I'm sure Nick would have saved her if I hadn't. He was looking all over for her." Demi frowned as he said that and wondered if it was a hint of jealousy that she had heard in his voice at the mention of Nick's name. Just then Nick and Miley walked over to them and Demi quickly hugged Miley. Joe joined the hug and kissed Miley's head to comfort her. Nick shook hands with Liam as he thanked him.

"Just take care of her, ok? She really seems like a great girl and I can tell you mean the world to her." Liam told Nick sincerely. Nick's eyes instantly shifted to Miley who was now smiling and giggling at something Demi was saying. He sighed, relieved that she was alright after the scare Justin had given her.

"Let's go dance!" Demi called out, dragging Joe and Miley by the hand. Miley caught Nick's arm on the way and pulled him towards the crowd of dancers. He groaned playfully but followed anyways. She had made him promise to dance after all, so why not give in for once? Who knows, he might even enjoy himself! Who was he kidding? He always enjoyed himself around Miley no matter where they were or what they were doing.

................

Miley leaned her head back against Nick's chest as they watched a new band sing a slower song. The crowd was now facing the stage and dancing slowly, in pairs, instead of dancing wildly. Nick his head a top of Miley's and matched the light swaying of her hips to the beat of the song. He had to admit she was beautiful and sexy without trying.

"They're really good!" Nick told whoever heard him and he felt Miley nod. His arms were securely wrapped around her waist, holding her against him in a protective gesture. He was conscious that his hands were on her swollen tummy and his boldness surprised both him and Miley but neither made a move to pull away. He kept his hands on her growing bump and enjoyed the thrills of the feeling of the swell that his baby was the cause of.

Demi nudged Joe when she noticed the proximity between her best friends.

"Looks like I might succeed in my matchmaker scam!" She joked, earning a chuckle out of Joe.

"Babe he's just comforting her... Don't get your hopes up. By tomorrow he'll be standing a mile away." Joe laughed as Demi sighed in frustration.

"Why is he so stuck up? Can't he just tell he loves her?"

"I don't even know if he knows that he does..." Joe shook his head, chuckling at the blindness of his brother and 'little sister'.

"We need a better plan!" Demi smirked as a plan started forming in her mind. She was ready to bet that she could make Nick and Miley admit they loved each other by the end of the summer, if not earlier!

**Lots of Jemi moments!! But I hope you noticed the Niley hints as well ;)**

**Ok I have a confession... I am really insecure about this story. I feel like it's completely unrealistic and that things are moving a little too fast... What do you guys think? Please give me your honest opinion!!!!**

**I am starting to be a little more descriptive about their hormonal needs and wants (LOL) and have no idea if you guys like that? Please let me know so that I can know how much I should write! Reminder: this story was rated M from the start and I was hoping on keeping it that way to spice things up... What do you think? **

**Long A/N so I think I'll stop here before you all get super bored!!! Lol.**

**Don't forget to review and give me your feedback!! Love you guys!!!**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot**

**Chapter 10**

Plan number one: make the two 21 year olds realise they are in love with each other.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Joe frowned as he watched Demi pull out her laptop.

"Well it seems like Liam likes Miley..." Demi smirked as she watched Joe nod in comprehension.

"Got it. You want to make Nick jealous..." Joe stayed thoughtful for a few seconds. "You're one evil woman but hey, it is a pretty good idea."

"I thought you didn't want me to mess with them?" Demi frowned as confusion hit her.

"Well... technically we are just 'helping'! Nothing more..." Joe smiled innocently.

"I like the way you think!" She laughed. She clicked on the icon where all here pictures were stored and went through the different files of their most recent pictures.

"Hold up!" Joe made her go back to the previous picture and pointed at Nick. "Look there..."

"Nick spacing out?" Demi shrugged.

"He isn't spacing out! Look he's looking over to the fountain, you can recognise the building behind..."

"SO?" She got impatient.

"Now click to the next and there you have it!" A picture of Miley standing on the ledge of the fountain appeared on the screen.

"Nice one!!" Demi congratulated him. "He is looking at her like she's... I don't know... he's got this sparkle in his eyes... I never really noticed it."

"I didn't either... well... until tonight." He admitted sheepishly.

"What? When?" She asked excitedly.

"When they were dancing together..."

"Whoa you're becoming observant, Joe... Should I be worried? Are you getting sick?" She touched his forehead to check if he had a fever and he scowled in return. "Gosh I was just joking... get a sense of humour!" She playfully rolled her eyes. He laughed and placed a kiss on her lips before pulling her into his arms, laptop on her lap.

"So you think we guessed right? That they are really in love?"

"Why are you asking me that? I thought you were sure? Demi! Don't you dare tell me you're doing this if you don't know for sure."

"Relax... I know they love each other... trust me I'm good when it comes to noticing other people's feelings..."

"Hmmm you got that right... but you suck at figuring out yours!" He laughed as she punched his arm lightly.

"Do not make fun of me for thinking I didn't stand a chance with you Mr Player of the year." Demi blushed.

"I am offended!" Joe gasped.

"Yeah yeah... now help me with this please!" She pleaded, ignoring his hurt look.

"You don't deserve my help!" Joe huffed playfully as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aw did I hurt somebody's feelings?" She giggled. "You were a player and you know it." She reminded him, a smile never leaving his face.

"But I changed!"

"Yes you did... trust me I wouldn't be here if you hadn't!" She joked and leaned closer to peck his lips.

"How sweet of you, darling..." Joe smiled fakely as she laughed.

"I love you..." She grinned as his eyes lit up.

"I love you, too..."

"Hehehe, I knew you couldn't stay mad at me!" She joked.

"What can I say... your luscious lips tend to call mine..." He answered with a kiss.

................

"Nick?" Demi's voice startled Nick as she neared him.

"Hey Dem." He greeted her, turning his gaze back to the ocean visible from the terrace.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked him softly, placing a hand on his back comfortingly.

"Couldn't really sleep..." He shrugged.

"What's going on...?"

"I'm just a bit confused... everything's moving a bit too fast for me..." He admitted.

"I can understand that... It took Miley weeks to come to terms with the fact that she was going to be bringing a child into this world, whether she wanted to or not and whether she was ready for it or not.

"It's been what... two/three days since I've known?"

"It's gonna take some time for you to adjust, that's normal." Demi reassured him.

"I don't know Dem. My whole life is going to change and I know I need to be supportive for Miley... but it's just hard sometime." Nick sighed.

"Miley will do just fine, Nick... Take some time to yourself. It will be fine."

"No Dem... Surprisingly, I'm getting used to the idea of being a Dad... It's not that I'm having a hard time with..."

"You haven't forgiven her for not telling you earlier..." Demi stated and Nick nodded in response.

"Yeah... It hurts to think that after all these years we have been so close, she still doesn't trust me enough..." Demi's eyes widened as she noticed Miley standing behind Nick. Nick followed her gaze and gulped as he saw her as well.

"Miles..." He was pretty sure she had heard everything he had said and he felt really bad for thinking of himself and his hurt when she was struggling with her changing body.

"I knew it was too good to be true when you said you would support me..." She laughed humorously and he winced as he saw the pain in her eyes. "The funny part is I wasn't expecting anything from you... you're the one who said you would be there for me and the baby... I didn't ask you anything!" Tears appeared in her eyes and Nick tried his best to stay strong.

"I said I would be there and I will be..." He said softly, his expression betraying his guilt. He wanted so badly to let it go and just forgive... but it was harder than he expected.

"That doesn't make sense! You haven't forgiven me for hiding it! How can you support me if you're still upset with me?" Miley was getting worked up and both Demi and Nick noticed the way she was getting out of breath.

"Miles, you need to breathe..." Demi said softly as she walked towards her best friend and placed a hand on her back.

"I..." Her hyperventilating scared Nick out of his mind and the only thing he could think of doing was hug her. He moved forward just in time to catch her in his arms as she collapsed, her body shaking with the heart-wrenching sobs.

"Please breathe... calm down..." Nick spoke soothingly. He picked her up bridal style and brought her to the living to lay her on the couch. Demi had exited the house to give them some privacy and neither had noticed her disappearance.

"Are you ok? Can I get you something? Some water?" He tried to mask his worry but Miley could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes.

"I'm fine..." She whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"Miles..."

"Why are you doing this to me? You've been so sweet and so helpful these past few days... and then out of nowhere you just..." She took a deep breath. "Why did you make me feel like everything was ok when it wasn't?" She finally built up the courage to look into his eyes and she noticed his pain. The pain of being lied to, the pain of seeing her hurting, the pain they had caused each other during the past few months.

"Why..." She whimpered as a fresh batch of tears made their way down her cheeks.

"I... I don't know..." He admitted with difficulty. "I've loved these past few days so much... just being with you and having fun like old times... I felt alive again... and then all of a sudden I can't sleep because I can't stop the pain that's inside my heart... because you hid this from me. I thought we were so close... maybe it wasn't mutual." He let his gaze fall on the carpet as he said the last sentence, afraid to see the hurt in her eyes after hearing his words.

"You've been my best friend for so long Nick... I love you so much... you're the only one who truly knows me inside out. Please don't think that I hid it from you because I didn't trust you..."

"Then why did you?" He asked, his voice straining from the wild emotions ruling his heart and mind.

"I didn't want to ruin your life. I didn't want to give you the responsibility of a child at 21 years old because you made a damn mistake one night." She sighed. "I know I was wrong... I thought it was the right thing to do at the time... I thought I was doing you a favour. I'm sorry, Nick. Please believe me. You're my best friend."

"I believe you..." He responded with a sigh. "But it still hurts. I'm sorry. It's probably going to take some time..."

"I understand..." She responded slowly, avoiding his gaze so he wouldn't see the pain in her eyes of her heart breaking.

"Hey..." He stroked her cheek softly, urging her to look at him. "I'll always be here for you... no matter what..." He whispered before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you..." She said softly as he sat up.

"I love you, too." He replied with a weak smile. Little idea did they know how much truth those words contained.

..............

"Miles?" Nick knocked on her bedroom door and pushed the door opened. "Are you here?" No response. He sighed. Knowing Miley she would have probably gone out to take her mind off of her problems... his heart sunk. The only thing he wanted was for her to be happy but his stupid pride made him cause her pain... again! He let out a frustrated sigh as he grabbed his keys and walked out the front door to his car.

"Where are you going?" Joe called out when he saw him.

"Do you know where Miley is?"

"Yeah she went out with Demi..." Joe told him as he walked towards the car.

"Want to help me find them?" Nick asked impatiently.

"Uh... sure..." He quickly climbed into the passenger seat and his eyes widened as Nick pulled out of the driveway carelessly.

"Nick! Calm down man... What's going on?"

"I just have a feeling Miley's going to do something stupid..." He sighed.

"She's with Demi. She'll be fine." Joe reassured him.

"Where did they go?"

"They wanted to go jet skiing, I think."

"K." Nick engaged the car on the road that would take them to the harbour.

"Dude, what happened?" Joe asked again, trying to understand his brother's behaviour.

"She's upset. She's bound to do something stupid."

"Like what? Get pregnant?" Joe joked. Nick glared at him briefly before turning his attention back to the road.

"I don't know, ok. I just need to make sure she's ok."

"Sounds to me like you're taking this father role a bit too seriously... the baby isn't even here yet!" Joe chuckled.

"Miley's my best friend and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her or the baby because she did something stupid... I was the one who upset her in the first place." Nick answered impatiently.

"Let her live, Nick."

"I will. When I know she's ok." Joe sighed in defeat. His brother was stubborn, why did he even bother to try and change his mind?

...............

"Go faster!!" Miley laughed as she held onto Liam. "Come on!!"

"Are you sure?" He turned his face to look at her excited expression. "Alright! Here we go!" He laughed as she tightened her grip around his waist. Liam let the jet ski pick up speed and soon they were slaloming between the different boats and jet skis.

"This is awesome!!" Miley cried out, letting her hair fly out in the wind.

"Tell me about it..." Liam smiled as he came to a stop near the harbour. "You want to drive?"

"Won't I make us crash?" She asked anxiously.

"Just go slow at first!" He cautioned as they exchanged seats.

"Cool. Ready?"

"Hold up!" Liam laughed at her enthusiasm. He slid on the seat behind her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. Miley smacked herself as she realised he was bound to feel her baby bump in this position... Oh well... She decided not to think about it and just live in the moment.

"Where's Dem?" She asked him as she scanned the water to spot her best friend.

"She must be having a blast somewhere out there!" Demi was used to driving jet skis and had taken off as soon as she had sat on hers, leaving Liam to help Miley out with hers. Miley started off slowly but soon gained confidence and picked up speed, heading towards the islands nearby.

"You picked that up really fast!" Liam congratulated her as they got off the Jet Ski and took off their life vests. Miley self-consciously wrapped her arms around her tummy and was glad when Liam didn't make any remarks. Maybe he just hadn't noticed...? She hoped so.

"Miles?" She saw Nick and Joe walking towards them and instantly looked away from Nick's gaze. The boys greeted Liam and Liam praised Miley on her jet skiing talents.

"Are you sure that was a good idea considering..." Nick didn't finish his sentence when he received a harsh glare from Miley.

"Shut up." She hissed. The atmosphere became tense and Joe tried to distract Liam from Nick and Miley's exchange.

"What's the big deal if he knows?" Nick asked, growing irritated about the way Miley wanted to hide her pregnancy.

"It's none of your business..." She hissed, warning him not to make another slip up.

"Why can't he know you're pregnant and I'm the father?" Nick spoke loudly enough for Liam to hear, making Miley shoot daggers at him.

**Heya readers!! I know it's been long... I've been having a writer's block with this story and I had tests and assignments... lots of work! I'm thinking of ending this story pretty soon... maybe 3 or 4 more chapters? Not sure yet. Is that too fast? What do you think? Let me know :D**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"_Why can't he know you're pregnant and I'm the father?" Nick spoke loudly enough for Liam to hear, making Miley shoot daggers at him. _

Liam's eyes widened as they fell on Miley's tummy. Whoa... he didn't know how he could have been so blind and not notice her baby bump. No wonder those two had so much going on. He wondered where that bound between Nick and Miley was coming from and he could tell that a lot had happened between the two. He noticed the glare Miley shot towards Nick and felt like he was the cause of their 'argument".

"I'm just gonna... um... go..." He said awkwardly as he waved at the two.

"No Liam, don't go. If anybody is going it's Nick, not you."

"It's fine, Miley. Looks like you guys have a lot to talk about." Liam spoke reassuringly.

"Actually we don't. Nick is gonna go and mind his own business for once." Miley spoke up, giving one last hateful look in Nick's direction.

"Actually we do have things to talk about... we're going home." Nick said sternly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the car.

"Nick!" She hissed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She half yelled as he let go of her arm to find his keys and open the car doors.

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? You act like you're all happy about having this kid and then you go around pretending like you're not pregnant! Don't turn this back on me!" He snapped, his anger and jealousy getting the better of him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She got into the car and slammed the door angrily.

"Actually I'm not."

"Do you really think I want to be a mother at 21 years old? Do you really think I want to live off my parents' money for as long as it takes me to finish college with a kid and then get myself a job that pays enough so I can pay all the bills?" She asked him angrily. Nick remained quiet as he realised how unfair and inappropriate his comments were. "That's what I thought. You have no idea what I've been through these past few months and you being the father of this kid does not give you the right to tell the world about it... You have no right."

"Exactly. I'm the father. I have every right." He replied stubbornly.

"Not when it affects me personally! I thought I made it clear I didn't want Liam to know!" Miley cried out, exasperated.

"Why? What's the big problem with Liam knowing I got you pregnant? Huh? What's wrong with that?"

"Just let me know when my best friend comes back." Miley said more calmly, shaking her head at him as she exited the car and made her way into the house she was calling home for the summer.

"I asked you a simple question... what's so hard to answer?" Nick called out as he followed her into the house and towards her room.

"What's your question again?" Miley crossed her arms over her chest as she faced him, an annoyed look on her face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about..."

"I just don't want to broadcast the fact that I spent a drunken night with my best friend and ended up pregnant... is that so hard to understand?"

"You're already showing... it's only a matter of time before everybody figures it out... so why are you delaying it?"

"I just..." Miley sighed as she realised she didn't really know the reasons behind her wanting to hide her pregnancy. "Why do you care so much? Why can't I get close to guys without having you on my back, Nick?"

"Because I don't want you getting close to other guys!" Nick yelled out, blurting out his deepest thoughts. He took a step closer to her and cupped her face in between his hands as he looked deep into her eyes. All he saw was love, encouraging him to do something he never thought he would be bold enough to do. He kissed her. His lips collided with hers abruptly, almost hungrily. He didn't know what he expected in that moment but the thrill that ran down his spine when she kissed him back made him even bolder. He wanted her. He needed her. He felt her tongue rub against his lip and eagerly parted his lips to welcome her tongue into his mouth. Their bodies pressed together as Miley's arms found their way around his neck, running her fingers lightly through his messy curls. The intensity of the kiss made Miley's legs weaken and she grabbed onto him for support, one hand gripping his t-shirt while the other tugged at his hair.

In great need of air, Miley pulled away from his lips, taking in big gulps of much needed oxygen. Nick didn't waste time and trailed kisses down her jaw line and to her neck, his hands gripping her sides as he pulled her even closer to him. Her eyes fell closed as he found her weak spot and trailed kissed lower onto her collarbone. She shivered under his warm touch and felt her hands slipping inside his t-shirt, on his toned abs and chest. Nick groaned as she ground her hips against his, making his erection grow with every brush of her lower waist against it.

"I need you..." He whimpered after pulling off his t-shirt and pulling her dress up so that her lower half was exposed.

"I-need-you-too..." She let out a moan as his hands went higher on her stomach and brushed her breast, hardening her nipple in the process. In one swift movement, she pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in her very revealing bikini. Nick gulped at the sight of her unusually big breast; he had never seen her this close and this time, he didn't try to hide the fact that he was looking. She blushed under his intense gaze and made a move to hide herself only to be stopped by his hands on her wrists.

"You're beautiful... amazingly beautiful..." He whispered as he kissed her lips lovingly. His kisses were so tender and loving yet full of passion, need and desperation. She knew he wanted her badly, she could feel it and truth be told... she needed him just as badly. Making the first move, she slipped her fingers into his board shorts and slid them off his hips until they fell to his feet and he stepped out of them. His hand slid up her body to finally settle on her breast; he squeezed it softly and smiled when he heard a moan escape her lips. He placed a hand behind her neck as he deepened the kiss, his other hand trailing down her back. In one quick motion, he pulled on the string holding her bikini and let it fall to the floor, gaping at the sight in front of him. He kissed her lips again when he noticed that she was self-conscious and let his hands take both marvels in his hands, massaging and squeezing them ever so lightly.

Nick stumbled forward with Miley as they fell onto the bed, him hovering over her. She moaned and threw her head back as he trailed kissed down to her breast and took her nipples in his mouth, one after the other.

"I want you so bad!" Miley panted, unable to bear the teasing. She flipped them over so she was on top and tore off his boxers in one quick motion.

"Miles..." Nick stopped her as she was about to slide off her bikini bottom. "Are you sure?" He searched her eyes for any misgivings but couldn't find any. Instead, he found her blue orbs darkened with the lust. He helped her rid the last article of clothing and placed his hands on her hips, guiding her down onto his shaft.

"OMG" He hissed as she started rocking back and forth, sliding up and down on his length. She ignored the little pain she felt when he filled her with his massive erection and concentrated on his groans of pleasure. Making him feel that way made her feel so powerful, she couldn't help but feel honoured at the thought of being his first... and second. Her muscles relaxed as they moved into a steady pace, her movements becoming less messy as she gained confidence. She moaned softly as her core began to throb from the pleasure he was making her feel. Never had she felt this way... what she remembered from their drunken night was nothing compared to how she was feeling now. He made her feel like a queen and like the sexiest thing on the face of the earth... only he had the power to do that. Only could he make her believe that she was beautiful. His tenderness made her melt in that moment... how could they be so desperate, in need of feeling each other and yet be so loving at the same time? She couldn't quite comprehend it... the only thing she knew was that he was perfect. All along, she had been looking at the wrong guys, seeking love from guys who would never make her feel the way Nick made her feel. How could she have been so blind?

She picked up her pace, feeling the orgasm building inside of her, begging for its release. Nick became restless as his shaft began to swell, he flipped them over so he could take over and pumped deeper into her, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. He felt her walls tighten around him, making him lose control and explode, spilling his load inside of her. It took just a few more thrust for her to come, moaning in ecstasy. Nick pulled out of her gently and lay down beside her, pulling her into his arms in the process. They chose to wait for their breathing to even out before speaking.

"Nick?" Miley asked tiredly when she found her voice again.

"Shh... go to sleep..." He mumbled against her hair while placing soft kisses on her head and forehead. She gave in, knowing that she wouldn't be able to fight sleep for much longer. Nick's hold around Miley's body did not falter as his eyes dropped close much the same way Miley's had seconds earlier, giving into the much needed sleep.

...........

Nick opened his eyes grudgingly when he felt something or more like _someone_ moving in his arms. He soon noticed it was Miley, a naked Miley... the earlier episode came back to him, leaving him dumbfounded. Had they really just had sex again?

"Mi? Are you ok?" He asked just before she dashed towards the bathroom. He threw the covers further off his body, pulling on his boxers as he made his way towards the bathroom. He was quick to scoop her in his arms when he saw her leaning her head against the cupboard near the toilet, holding it in pain. She leaned over the ceramic bowl as she emptied her stomach, once again. Spotting a robe, Nick quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around her body. He helped her up and held her arms for support as she brushed her teeth and gulped down a much needed glass of water.

"You alright...?" He attempted to break down the wall she had suddenly put up between them by avoiding his gaze and not talking to him. She nodded weakly and got out of his grasp to walk back into the room.

"Miles..." Nick sighed as he realised that his feelings were not reciprocated. But what was it he was feeling? This urge and need to protect her, to love her, to make love to her? Where did it all come from? They had been best friends for years... never had he felt this way about her. Sure he had always been protective of her... but so had his brothers... so what changed? He couldn't explain it and it confused him deeply.

"Can you... um..." Nick looked at her as she tried to tell him something.

"Do you need something?" He asked softly, meeting her gaze for the first time since their love making.

"Forget it... it's stupid..." She rubbed her temples tiredly as she sat cross legged on the bed.

"Tell me..." He whispered softly as he sat down beside her.

"Can you stay with me?" She looked up into his eyes and saw the hint of hope that came into them as soon as she spoke.

"I'm not going anywhere..." He assured as he wrapped her arms around her and kissed her temple.

**Hehehe, bet you didn't see that coming, huh?!! Ok I need really HONEST feedback about this chapter. Was it too graphic? Unrealistic? Did you like it? If yes, why? If no, why? Lol.**

**They will talk about what they did in the next chapter, promise!!!**

**Review!!**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Chapter 12**

Although Miley was completely confused by what she was feeling, she managed to fall asleep rather quickly in Nick's arms. It seemed like he had the ability to calm her by simply holding her and running his fingers through her hair or rubbing her back. Never had she felt so safe and loved in man's arms before... She had been pretty serious about two or three of her boyfriends in the past but they had never made her feel the way Nick did. The question that was troubling her the most was why was she comparing Nick to her ex boyfriends, all of a sudden? He was supposed to be her best friend... If she didn't know any better she would have thought that they were just friends with benefits... Nick wasn't that type of a guy though. And she wasn't that girl.

Nick looked at the beauty laying in his arms... what was happening to them? One minute they were best friends having a baby together... and the next they were making love all over again. He tried to control his mind from over analysing his current situation and focused his thoughts on Miley. She looked beautiful in the wake of motherhood. The sight of her round belly seemed to bring a smile on his face.... In fact, the simple sight of Miley warmed his heart and brought a bright smile to his face. Even though their relationship had been the source of so much hurt... he knew she was the reason for his happiness. She was the one that made him want to wake up every morning, just to see her smile or get to hug her and talk to her during the day. Now that he came to think of it, life had always seemed so easy with her by his side, so joyful.

The loud knock on Miley's bedroom door startled both young adults as they fought against the heaviness of their eyelids.

"Miles? Are you awake?" Demi's cheerful voice was heard from the other side of the door. Miley sat up in the bed and yelled back tiredly:

"Yeah... hmmm... I'm coming. One second." She turned to see Nick rubbing his eyes tiredly. He didn't seem to realise that they were very close from being discovered together by their best friends...

"Miles hurry! I'm worried! Nick didn't come home last night." Nick covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud while Miley buried her face in the pillow to muffle her laughter.

"Miles?" Demi's impatient voice brought the couple back to reality.

"It's ok Dem... He's hmmm... he's here with me."

"Morning Dem!" Nick called out, chuckling.

"Ok?" Miley bit her lip to keep herself from giggling after hearing Demi's confused answer. She lied back down in Nick's arms and buried her face in his chest when she felt the laughter taking over, once again. Nick smiled as he watched her, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"That was close!" He chuckled.

"We better get dressed before they try breaking the door down..." Miley laughed as she got out of the bed, gathered his clothes and handed them to him.

"What are we going to tell them?" He asked her as he slipped on his shorts and t-shirt.

"That I wasn't feeling well and you spent the night with me to take care of me?" She shrugged her shoulders. Her arms wrapped around her growing belly as she scanned her closet for something comfortable to wear.

"The blue one." Nick spoke up from behind her.

"Huh?" She turned around, confused by his statement.

"You should wear the blue t-shirt... you look nice in blue..." He smiled.

"Hmmm thanks... I guess?" She frowned.

"Don't get me wrong... you look beautiful no matter what you wear... I just saw you hesitate between the red and the blue... so I was just trying to help." He smiled sheepishly as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, his large hands covering her pregnant tummy. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him, a small blush covering her cheeks from his compliment.

"Well since you're my new fashion advisor..." She teased. "Should I wear this or this?" She pulled out a pair of short white shorts and another pair of longer denim shorts.

"Definitely the white ones..." He chuckled.

"White it is!" She turned around in his arms to hug him, suddenly wanting to feel him in her arms again, needing to feel that it was all real.

"I'm gonna go change too, ok?" He smiled sweetly at her as he pressed his lips to her forehead lovingly. She nodded and watched him unlock the door and slip out of the room without turning back. She headed for the shower and washed away the traces of their heated moment of the previous night, wondering if he had loved their time together as much as she had.

She was quick to dress herself, untangle her curls and apply just a hint of makeup to highlight her twinkling blue eyes.

"Well look who decided to join us!" Joe joked as he saw his best friend walking into the kitchen moment after Nick had. He eyed both of them and smiled knowingly.

"Good morning to you too, Joey!" Miley teased.

"Aren't you awfully perky after yesterday?" Joe narrowed his eyes at her. He was referring to the argument she and Nick had gotten into the previous afternoon.

"I thought you weren't feeling well?" Demi frowned, completely confused by her best friend's joyful mood.

"I was during the night... I'm feeling fine now though." She locked eyes with Nick and saw the amusement in his eyes as he watched her 'lie' to her friends. She had never been good at lying and he wondered how long Joe and Demi would believe their little 'lie'.

"Joe will you pass the pancakes, please?" Nick tried to change the conversation when he saw Miley biting her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Sure bro..." Joe complied to his brother's request.

"Any plans for today?" Miley asked as she watched Demi make some sandwiches.

"Joe and I wanted to go to this island... there's a boat that takes people in the morning and comes to get them in the evening. You guys want to come?" She looked over at Nick and Miley who seemed to be communicating with their eyes.

"Miles was sick during the night... A boat ride might not be the best idea right now... maybe another day though?" Nick spoke up.

"Yeah boat and nausea definitely do not go together well!" Demi smiled sympathetically. "Just take care ok?"

"Yeah... I got myself a great nurse here..." Miley giggled as she pointed in Nick's direction.

"A hot nurse too..." Demi said under her breath, just loud enough for Miley to hear. The latter blushed at the comment and smacked her arm playfully.

"Shut up." She warned, a smile never leaving her face.

"So do you guys think you can eat healthy food while we're gone?" Joe narrowed his eyes at Miley who was known to be a junk food fan.

"I think we can manage without you for a day, thank you!" Nick's sarcasm made Miley giggle.

"Feel the love!" Joe put his arms in the air dramatically as they exited the house. "See Dem? This is what we get for being caring friends..." He wiped away a fake tear.

"Take a hint Joe... they want to be alone!" Demi told him with a smirk.

"What? But why? They were barely on speaking terms a few days ago!" Joe frowned. "Oh no... EW! Demi!!!" Joe covered his mouth with his hand. "Thanks for the mental picture."

"You're the only one who's perv enough to actually imagine what that would look like. Ew!" Demi covered her eyes in disgust as she took a seat next to Joe in Miley's car, which she had lent them for the day.

"Looks like you're just as perv as I am..." Joe smirked as he turned on the ignition.

"Okay fine... maybe I am. But seriously... do you think they're...?" Demi's voice trailed off and Joe completed her sentence for her:

"Playing house? Bringing the birds and the bees together? Planting the seed in the ...?"

"Ok that's enough, Joe." Demi laughed. "Can we stop talking about your brother and our best friend doing... god knows what?" She pleaded.

"Yes please." Joe reached his hand out for her to take and she did, intertwining her fingers with his.

"This is gonna be fun..." She smiled.

"Yeah. I'm actually kinda happy Nick and Miley decided to stay back. We haven't had much alone time these past few days."

"Yeah... I really wanted to cheer up Miley yesterday... that's why I suggested Jet Ski with Liam." She sighed. "Look how that turned out!" She laughed.

"That doesn't matter... you've been amazing to her these past few months... she really needed someone and you were always there for her, no matter what. You're an awesome friends Dem." Joe smiled as he squeezed her hand.

"You helped a lot too..."

...............

"Well that was close!" Nick burst out laughing as his gaze met Miley's.

"Oh my god..." Miley fanned herself with her hand as she tried to calm herself down from the fits of giggles she was in. "Joe was so onto us..."

"Breathe, Miles! Just breathe!" Nick laughed.

"Yeah..." She sucked in a deep breath and turned to face him. "Ok I'm fine!" She smiled.

"You're one of a kind..." He chuckled. "Your face is still bright pink though..." He laughed.

"Ugh!" She covered her face with her hands and tried to cool down her cheeks.

"It's so hot! Why don't we go to the beach?" He suggested.

"Hmmm... ok." She agreed. "Let me go change." And with that, she dashed out of the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Nick and Miley were walking side by side as they made their way towards the sandy beach. Miley's white bikini showed off her newly acquired tan and she was no longer conscious about hiding her growing belly. Let the world see it, she thought to herself. She was completely aware of how mature and perfectly built Nick appeared to be... his tanned chest looked all the more appealing than she could remember and she felt herself blushing, just thinking of their passionate time together. Similarly, Nick couldn't take his eyes off Miley. She looked hot to any other guy... but to him she was beautiful... inside and out. She was everything any guy could wish for in a girl... she was truly amazing. He wondered why it had taken him so long to realise that.

"Wanna walk to the far end of the beach? He asked her. "It looks nice and deserted from here." He wasn't a fan of crowded beach and just wanted some alone time with Miley, without worrying of the guys looking her up and down...

"Sounds good." She went closer to the water so she could walk along the shore, the water hitting her feet with ever powerful wave. Nick caught up with her rather quickly and a small brush of their hands startled them both. The physical tension between the two kept growing and it seemed natural to mesh their fingers together when their hands accidentally came in contact again. The connection between their hearts was enough; no words were required when they were together... their actions spoke louder than their words.

A brush of their shoulders made it logical for Miley to lean into him and for Nick to wrap his arm around her shoulders. They were stunned to realise that things weren't awkward between them... it was quite the contrary actually. Their new way of being with each seemed natural, as if their hearts led every one of their actions... As if this is the way things were supposed to be.

"Are you sure you got enough sleep after last night...?" Nick asked worriedly as Miley lied down in the sand, her eyes closed to block out the harsh sunlight. He sat down beside her and waited for an answer.

"Yeah... don't worry..." She smiled shyly at him. It was the first allusion to their night together and Miley wasn't sure how she was supposed to go about.

"You never told me how you um..." Nick's voice trailed off as he realised that the question burning his tongue may not be appropriate.

"Told you what...?" She moved on her side to face him, her arm supporting her head. "Come on... tell me..." She pouted when she saw him hesitate. He chuckled at her cute expression and turned his eyes to the water.

"How did you find out you were pregnant...?" He turned his gaze towards her again to see her reaction.

"A pregnancy test?" She joked, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Wouldn't have guessed!" Nick rolled his eyes playfully, a smile never leaving his face.

"Sorry..." She apologised for not taking his question seriously and went on when he shook his head, laughing slightly: "I got sick... you know... vomiting, tiredness... those kinds of symptoms. And then I realised my period was late." He nodded for her to continue: "At first I really didn't want to face it... I wouldn't take the test in case it confirmed my fears. We weren't talking at the time... I know it was my fault but at the time I didn't really want to face you. I didn't know how to. So I tried to think how it would be like... raise a kid alone and finish college then getting work... everything seemed so... impossible?" Nick's eyes glazed over with hurt when he realised how hard it must have been for her. He lied down besides her and pulled her into his arms, making her rest her head on his chest.

"Demi and Joe finally convinced me to get the test... I didn't tell them anything, by the way. They just guessed from my symptoms and confronted me about it."

"So you finally took the test?"

"Yeah... and by that time I was already over a month pregnant... And then... I just pushed away all thoughts of being pregnant to the back of my mind so I could concentrate on getting my finals done... and when I finally did I flew out to see my parents. I needed a change of scenery." She admitted.

"And you wanted your mommy..." He teased, remembering how close Tish and her daughter were.

"Exactly." She let out a small laugh. "You know when I went to the hospital... Demi and Joe had to hold my hand the whole time... It was so embarrassing... I'm the one who's supposed to become a mom and there they were, holding my hands." She laughed at herself and Nick soon joined in.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to hold them." He whispered as he kissed her head gently.

"You know that's not your fault..." She reminded him. She tried to hide the remorse she was feeling but he saw through it.

"Hey, hey, hey... don't even think about making that face!" He warned, pinching her cheek to make her smile. She rolled her eyes playfully and pushed herself up. "Miles..." He let out a relieved breath when he saw her happy smile. Sure, they still had to come to terms with the pain they had caused each other... but nothing was going to ruin this day for them.

"Is it really hot today? Or is it my hormones?" Miley asked as she walked further into the water, splashing herself to cool down.

"It is really hot. But you're extra hot... for two reasons..." He smirked.

"That would be...?" She raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

"Reason one because you have this little one in you..." He placed a hand on her tummy to illustrate. "And reason 2?" She asked, a smile creeping up on her face. She subconsciously placed her hand over his on her tummy and tightened her grip around his hand.

"Two because you are looking extremely hot in that bikini..." He whispered in her ear. His touch and the proximity between them had Miley shivering with anticipation.

"What are you going to do about it...?" She taunted, the feeling of boldness they were feeling the night before coming back to them in that moment.

"I'll deal with it later..." He winked. "For now I'm just gonna let you cool off..."

"Can't wait..." She whispered into his ear before turning around and diving into the water. Nick was a little dumbfounded by their little exchanged and it took him a few minutes to get over it and dive after her. Could life get any better?

...............

"Tired?" Nick asked Miley who was lying on the living room couch.

"A little..." She admitted.

"Why don't you rest?" He suggested. He lifted her legs so he could sit down and rested them on his lap, rubbing her caves gently.

"Hmmm, that feels good."

"That's right. I forgot you pregnant ladies have leg pain." He laughed.

"There's nothing funny about it, Nicholas." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm giving you a massage, aren't I? What more do you want?" He flirted.

"A kiss?" She smirked.

"A kiss?" He smiled.

"Yup."

"Where?"

"Nick!" She laughed, her cheeks flushing a deep shade of red as she thought of the various places he could place kisses on.

"I was just kidding... Geez!" He rolled his eyes playfully as he leaned closer to her face to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Now sleep." He ordered.

"I'm not tired enough to sleep!" She whined. She sat up and in one quick motion, straddled his lap.

"Hey there..." He laughed when he found her face inches away from his.

"Hey..." She whispered seductively, her hands rubbing his chest up and down. Being straddled by his beautiful best friend in a bikini was too much for Nick to handle. He pressed his lips to hers hungrily and was glad to find her kissing back just as hungrily. He lifted himself forward and took hold of her thighs, wrapping them securely around his waist. His hands glided across her bare skin, his tongue battling with hers.

"Bedroom." She let out in between kisses, her mouth moving down to his neck, sucking on his most sensitive spot. With a few quick strides Nick was out of the living room and in the hallway, pushing Miley's room door open. He kicked the door shut before heading for the bed and dropping Miley on it. He smiled when he noticed the urgency in her movements, her legs tightening their grip around his waist. And just like that, the previous evening happened all over again as they tore off the last pieces of clothing on their bodies.

**Reviews?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 13**

"Oh my god!" Demi let out a cry which sounded like a cross between a squeal and groan.

"WHOA!" Joe's first reflex was to cover his eyes with his hands. "Do you really think they..."

"Joe!" Demi sent him a glare. "What do you think all this means? Clothes scattered across the floor? Can't you tell they're in their birthday suits, right now?" She whispered loudly. The couple was currently standing in the doorway of Miley's room quite taken aback to see the two entangled sleeping forms of their best friends. There they laid, sleeping peacefully and obviously unaware of the onlookers. Miley's head was buried in Nick's chest and his arms were wrapped securely around her waist, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Thankfully the sheet covered most of their bodies, only exposing his chest and her bare shoulders.

"How do you know they..."

"Do I really need to explain more?" Demi scowled.

"Yes!" Joe whispered back. "I mean no, no, it's pretty obvious they're naked since the sheet doesn't cover up much!" He rambled.

"You perv!" She glared, pushing him out of Miley's room.

"Omg you're jealous!" Joe smirked, watching her ramble about how he didn't miss seeing anything when it came to naked women.

"What?" She snapped her head up at the mention of the word jealous.

"I said..." He paused for dramatic effect, a smirk never leaving his face. "You're jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" She shot back at him furiously.

"Alright... Whatever you say!" He smirked, walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

"I'm not jealous!" She stated again, hands on hips.

"Hmmm..." He smiled to himself at the thought of her being jealous.

"Wipe that smile off your face and stop telling me I'm jealous!" She demanded, her frustration rising within her.

"Alright..." He smirked, leaning dangerously close to her.

"You're still smirking!" She whined, her anger melting from the simple proximity between Joe and her.

"But you wanna kiss me..." He stated boldly, taunting her by brushing his lips against hers.

"I..." She lost all train of thoughts when he brushed his lips against her neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down to her collarbone. "Joe- I..."

"Yeah, baby?" He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes, the infamous smirk never leaving his face.

"Ugh, you're impossible!" She placed both hands on his chest and tried pushing him away only to have him move his body closer to hers, his hips brushing against her own.

"Looks like I was right earlier! Seeing half naked women _does_ turn you on!" She crossed her arms over her chest, obviously displeased.

"You think _that_" He looked southwards, obviously referring to his semi erection "came from seeing Nick and Miley sleeping after having sex?" He asked disbelievingly, his lips forming back into the original smirk. Demi rolled her eyes in response, shoving him away from her so she could put her attention on the content of the large fridge. "Aw babe... come on..." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck lovingly. "For the record... you're the only woman who does that to me. I swear, babe." He placed his head on her shoulder, trying to get a good look at her facial expression. He saw her eyes dropping close and then her chest heaving with a sigh. "I love you..." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Yeah I know..." She caved in, turning around to wrap her arms around his neck. "I love you too..." She pecked his smiling lips before adding: "These insecurities just come at random times, making me act this way... I just..." She closed her eyes again, not wanting to admit her fears.

"You just what, baby? Tell me..." He coaxed her, his lips kissing her forehead reassuringly.

"I just get scared at times." She knew that talking to him about it was the best solution to her problem. He would reassure her, she was certain of it and she knew she would believe him because those deep brown eyes always held honesty when they looked at her. "I'm afraid of your past. You were a player, Joe. How do I know you're not that guy anymore? How do I know you're not playing me?" She asked softly, her voice betraying the guilt she was feeling for thinking all those things.

"You know I'm not that guy... Or you wouldn't be in my arms right now, telling me you love me. You know I'm not that guy anymore because you know I love you. You might forget it at times, but deep in your heart" He placed his hand on her heart "deep inside you know it all." He smiled comfortingly at her as he cupped her cheeks with his hands, his thumb rubbing the soft skin. She saw the look he was giving her in that instant, the look that made all her worries go away: the look of someone in love.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her body to his so that there was no gap left between their bodies and souls.

"Don't be..." He smiled, kissing her lips.

"I can't believe we walked in on those two...!" Demi giggled, remembering the sight.

"Well at least we came _after_ and not during!" Joe laughed.

"Ew!" She buried her face in his chest, trying to get the thought out of her head.

"It's a natural act, Dem! Why are you so flustered?" He teased, winking her way.

"Joe!" She gasped, her cheeks reddening by his comment.

"Now those two tasted the 'enjoyments' of sex, we're never going to hear the end of it!" He said with a dramatic sigh. This time, she wacked him in the gut, an amused smile on her lips.

"Look who's jealous now." She stated, a smirk appearing on her lips.

"Huh? What am I jealous of?" He looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

"That Nick's getting sex and you aren't!" She didn't know where this boldness came from and she knew her comment would lead to having a serious conversation about her and Joe having sex or rather, not having sex.

"Why would I be jealous? Aren't you going to give in soon?" He taunted, smirking her way.

"We've never talked about it." She shrugged her shoulders carelessly, wondering if talking about sex in their newfound relationship was a good idea.

"Well we are now..." He stated, a hint of amusement in his voice. There was nothing he liked more than seeing Demi blushing from his compliments or teasing.

"We are?" She raised her eyebrows at him, her cheeks reddening by the second.

"Hmmm..."

"You wanna have sex?" She asked boldly.

"I'm a guy, what do you expect?" He responded defensively.

"And if I don't give it to you you're gonna go sleep with the next woman who comes around the corner?" She asked, obviously joking.

"What? I..." Joe's eyes widened.

"Ha! You fell for it!" She laughed, watching his bewildered expression change into a relieved one.

"That was so..." He didn't know how to finish his sentence so he picked her up and dropped her on the couch, hovering over her. "You look sexy..." He winked as he dug his fingers on either side of her, tickling her.

"Joe! Ah! Joe stop!" She squealed with laughter, her sides burning from the lack of oxygen.

"That's what you get Cruella!" He laughed evilly, his hands tickling her even more.

"I- can't-take –it!" She breathed out in relief when he finally stopped. "You really want to give me a cardiac arrest, don't you?" She teased, her lips forming into a smile, mirroring his own.

"Hmm..." He was too concentrated on her plump lips to even respond, his eyes never leaving the tasty pinkness. **(A/N: LOL. Sorry if that doesn't mean anything :P)**

"Just kiss me already!" She pleaded, aware of their desires to kiss each other. He complied, his lips brushing against hers ever so softly, his tongue sweeping across her bottom lip. He didn't need to ask twice, she parted her lips right away, letting his tongue battle with her own in the sweetest and most passionate kiss yet shared by the two lovers.

....................

Nick watched as his best friend walked gracefully into the kitchen, her feet paddling against the cold tiles. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, her hair falling in perfect curls over her shoulders, the white tank top hugging her curves and the short boy shorts exposing most of her long, tanned legs. She looked breathtakingly beautiful, the glow on her cheeks making her smile radiate off of her and onto the ones surrounding her. Their eyes met for an instant, sending both of them in a whirlwind of thoughts and in a discovery of new feelings they had for each other. Miley blushed as she noticed his look, the aw and the love in his eyes made her heart swell, sweeping her off her feet to fall even deeper for the man who had been her best friend for 5 years now. She stopped abruptly, turning away from the kettle on the fire to face him.

"Do you um..." Nick looked at her expectantly as she hesitated to speak. She gulped nervously and blurted out:

"Do you regret it? You know..." Her voice trailed off but she soon resumed her rambling "Twice in 24 hours, I just... we..." She gulped again, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment and shyness. She gradually built up the courage to look into his eyes and when she did, she noticed his amused smile. Instead of making her feel worse, his soft yet comical expression eased her worried and she mirrored the smile that had spread wider across his handsome features. He shook his head lightly, reassuring her.

"Regret what?" Joe's voice interrupted them. The two 'parents to be' looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Joe, don't butt in their private conversations!" Demi scolded lightly. She winked at Miley on her way to the sink, making the pregnant young woman flush with embarrassment.

"How are you feeling, Miles?" Joe smirked her way, giving her a knowing look.

"I'm fine." Miley blushed, turning away from Joe's intense gaze to look at Nick who was trying hard to control his laughter. The whole scene was comical and Nick, feeling like a giddy 16 year old, couldn't help but want to laugh. The playful glare he received from Miley didn't help matters, he covered his face with his hands, hoping to muffle his laughter.

"Ok you guys..." Demi eyed them both and Miley knew in that moment that the 'secret' her and Nick were sharing was no longer a secret. Miley looked over at Nick who still had that amused smile planted on his lips.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Gray!" Miley huffed, crossing her arms over her bump. Nick grinned at her, provoking her in a way he knew annoyed her. She rolled her eyes in response and turned her attention back to Demi.

"You were saying?"

"We kinda..." Demi giggled. How awkward was it to tell your best friend you had seen them in bed together in the hours following their love making?

"What Demi is trying to say..." Joe rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Is that we saw you guys." He yelped from Demi's elbow coming in contact with his ribs. "OW!" He scowled.

Miley turned to Nick, again, her eyes wide with horror. Nick couldn't help but laugh at her expression and her crimson coloured cheeks.

"Ugh!" She hit Nick's chest. "They saw us... and it makes you laugh?" She asked disbelievingly. Nick laughed again, unable to control himself any longer. Joe and Demi watched them, smiling knowingly at the playful banter going on between the two.

"What Joe... means is that... they saw us... in bed together..." Nick said breathlessly, his laughter dying down.

"I guessed that much!" Frustration was evident in Miley's voice and Nick grinned.

"They didn't actually see us... you know..." He smiled reassuringly at her, knowing that she had imagined the worse after Joe's confession.

"Huh?" Miley's confused expression made Nick grin all the more.

"They just saw us sleeping! Together." He explained, earning a relieved sigh from Miley.

"Oh thank god." She flopped down on the chair beside him. "I hate you, Joe."

"Love you too, Mi!" He grinned.

"You could have been a lot clearer in your explanation!" Demi addressed her boyfriend.

"Yeah! You could have been more specific and prevented me from freaking out!" Miley huffed, narrowing her eyes at the culprit.

"Hey, don't ruin my fun." Joe smiled innocently.

"Keep that up and you're gonna make her go into premature labour!" Demi supported Miley. When she noticed Miley's sudden panicked expression at the mention of labour, she quickly added: "I was just kidding, Miles. You know, exaggerating so that he'll get the picture." She reassured her best friend, wrapping a protective arm around her. Miley remained quiet as she wrapped her arms around her best friend in a loving hug.

"I love you Dems. You're the best friend ever!" She smiled when she pulled away.

"Hey, what about me?" Nick pouted, earning a round of laughter from the other three.

"You don't come in the category of best friend anymore... unless you're best friends with benefits!" Joe winked before exiting the room, leaving both 21 year olds speechless and blushing like mad.

"I need to knock some sense into that kid!" Demi laughed. "I'll see you guys later!" She sent both young adults a knowing look before exiting the room just like Joe had.

"Come here..." Nick caught hold of Miley's hand as she was about to walk away and pulled her towards him. "Joe's an idiot." He attempted to reassure her, hoping she hadn't taken Joe's words too seriously. He smiled kindly at her and noticed how she relaxed under his touch, his fingers grazing the soft skin covering her cheekbones.

"He does have a point you know..." She sighed, letting her eyes fall to her fidgeting hands.

"What do you mean?" He raised his eyebrows, trying to guess what she was trying to say.

"You didn't really answer my earlier question..." She spoke up, hoping to divert the conversation.

"What question?" Once again, he raised his eyebrows getting more confused by the second.

"The question I asked you before Joe walked in? Ring a bell?" She looked up to meet his gaze and was surprised to see a smile appearing on his lips. If anything, she would have thought asking him to answer her earlier question would only make the atmosphere grow awkward.

"There's no way I could regret making love to you..." He said softly, cupping her cheeks with his hands. His eyes widened as he realised what he said. "I m-mean uh..." He stammered, hitting himself for being so stupid.

"You felt it too...?" She asked, her stomach bubbling with excitement and anticipation. When he looked at her questioningly she continued. "It wasn't just sex... it went way deeper than that... At least that's how I felt..." She shrugged her shoulders and looked away shyly.

"Yeah... it did..." He responded seriously. She looked at him, surprise written all over her face. Nick leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, trying hard to figure out what was happening. Miley pressed her lips against his softly, cupping his face in her hands as he deepened the kiss.

"What are we doing, Mi?" Nick whispered as they pulled away to breathe.

"I don't know..." She got out of his embrace and held her head, deep in thought.

"What's going through your head right now...?" He asked softly while squeezing her hand and rubbing the pad of his thumb over her smooth skin.

"I'm so confused..." She shook her head, laughing at herself. "I don't understand what I'm feeling... come to think of it I've been feeling like this ever since that night..." She let out a shaky breath as she looked into his eyes.

"Feeling like what?" He urged her to continue. She remained thoughtful for a few seconds, sorting out her thoughts.

"I... I don't really know... It's different from before..."

"Different how...?" He asked patiently.

"I still see you as my best friend... but there's something more... like the way I get jealous when you're with other girls... or the way I need you so badly... and I just want you to hold me... not hug me like friends do... hold me against you as if I was the only girl for you... I don't know..." She buried her face in her hands, embarrassed about her confession. She felt like she was making a fool of herself... she was so sure that he didn't feel the same way.

"I feel the same way..." He spoke up, as if reading her mind.

"You... what?" Miley's eyes widened as the meaning of his sentence sunk in.

"I feel the same way... well, I don't exactly get jealous of the girls around me, I get jealous of the guys around you..." He joked, earning a giggle from Miley.

"Whoa... I mean..." Nick stood closer to her and held a finger up to her mouth.

"Shhh... let's try not to over analyze things and take them step by step, what do you say?" He asked, feeling bold all over again.

"I think that's the best place to start..." She smiled softly at him as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"But I can kiss you though... right?" He asked sheepishly. He brought his face closer to hers when Miley nodded her head, a wide smile adorning her lips.

"I think I would love that..." She flirted. She surprised him by making the first move, placing her lips over his and claiming them into a loving kiss.

**Hey guys!! I haven't been getting much feedback on this story but I decided to post anyways since I already had the chapter written...! **

**For those of you who haven't already, check out my other stories: Haunting Memories and Mary's Song Niley Style (one-shot). Would love feedback on those as well!! **

**So please review, it only takes a few seconds and it means a lot to have comments and critics! It's the only way to improve :D!**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 14**

Miley groaned at the sound of her obnoxious ring tone. Who could be calling her at 9 AM on a summer morning? Thinking it could be important, she got out of Nick's embrace without waking him and exited the room, cell phone in hand. She was glad to find herself dressed in one of his oversized t-shirts and held a piece of the soft material up to her face, burying her face into it to smell his sweet scent.

"Hello?" She whispered once she was in the hallway.

"Miley Ray Stewart!" Came her mother's stern voice.

"Good morning to you too, mother!" She laughed as she imagined her mother's playful glare.

"What happened to calling your dear parents to let them know how you're doing? I tried calling so many times and you never seem to pick up!" The mother accused.

"I'm so sorry, mom. Things have been kind of... crazy?" Miley wondered if that adjective fit all that had happened in the past week. From 'hating' each other and not talking, Nick and her had gone to being friends again and on to... making love? Yeah, crazy was an understatement when it came to the events that had filled the week. But somehow... she wouldn't change them for the world because she was truly happy for the first time in months. Maybe even happier than she had ever been in her 21 years of life.

"Crazy? What do you mean crazy? Is something wrong with the baby?" Tish cried out hysterically.

"Mom!" Miley laughed softly. "Everything's fine with the baby. He or she is growing a little too fast in my opinion but other than that... everything's good." She reassured her mother.

"What about morning sicknesses? Are they getting any better now you're in the second trimester?" The worried mother pressed her with questions.

"Yeah getting a lot better. I do feel nauseated a lot but I haven't been vomiting much. Maybe twice or thrice in the past week?"

"That's an achievement!" Tish laughed. "When you were out here it was two or three times a day!"

"See... everything's good." Miley smiled.

"Should I expect receiving ultrasound pictures any time soon?"

"Yeah uh... about that..."

"You didn't do it yet, did you?" Tish asked her in a disapproving tone. "Honey you were supposed to do the first one in the first trimester! How far along are you now??"

"Ummm... 14 weeks?" Miley said hesitatingly, afraid of her mother's reaction.

"Miley!" Tish cried out exasperatedly.

"I'll do it first thing, mom. I just..."

"Want Nick by your side?" Tish smiled slightly.

"Yeah." Miley sighed.

"How are things between you two?"

"Hmmm... interesting? Yeah I guess you could say that." Miley giggled softly.

"I take it you've sorted out your differences and have been getting along?" Tish's smile widened.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Miley giggled again, laughing at the irony of the whole situation.

"That's really good to hear, honey. Give him my love."

"I will, thanks mom."

"Now about that ultrasound..."

"I'll do it soon, mom. I promise." She gulped at the thought of seeing the little baby inside of her. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him or her, no, in reality she was dying to see the little person inside of her, the person Nick and her had made together. But seeing him or her was going to make things a lot more realistic than they currently were. Sure she knew that in a little over 5 months she would be having a baby but it seemed to be far away, it seemed like she could still live carelessly and irresponsibly without thinking of the consequences that her actions would have on her future and on her child. Having that ultrasound would just remind her that she couldn't fool around any longer, yes, she was only 21 years old, but a 21 year old who had responsibilities to take on. And that scared her a lot more than she would let on.

"You better. Or I'll call Nick myself and tell him to take you." Tish warned her playfully, knowing how Nick would react when he found out she was putting off the appointment. Miley eyes widened with anxiety at the thought and quickly answered:

"No need for that, _mother_! I'll make an appointment today itself."

.......................

"Hello neighbour!" A deep voice startled Miley who was on the porch, admiring the beautiful scenery of the waves hitting the beach and the rocky shore. She turned her face to the side to see Liam smiling at her from the porch of his house.

"Oh hey!" She replied with a smile. "Long time no see!"

"I was out of town!" He explained, walking down his driveway to meet her. She did the same, walking towards the gate to chat with him.

"I meant to apologise for what happened last time we saw each other... Nick just..."

"Hey, it's fine. Don't even mention it." He smiled genuinely. "So is everything ok now?"

"Yeah everything's fine." She smiled back, thankful for his tact and decency not to mention the pregnancy.

"You know Nick is just worried about you. I'm sure he didn't mean to sound overbearing."

"How would you know that?" She laughed slightly, taken aback by the man's perspicacity.

"I'm a guy, trust me I know what's going through his head." He smiled weakly.

"Why do I get a feeling you know a lot more than you're letting on?" She asked cautiously, searching his expression for a hint.

"I went through something similar. I know we just met and all. But you two remind me of the way I was with my ex girlfriend." He admitted with difficulty.

"I get a feeling this might not be a topic you want to talk about. I'm sorry I asked." She apologised, a sympathetic smile adorning her beautiful face.

"No no it's fine." He smiled slightly. "If my story can help you in anyway then I think I should tell you."

"Are you sure this is something you want to tell me? Like you said, we've only just met." She said softly while walking towards the house with him by her side. She could sense that whatever he was about to tell was something that had caused a lot of hurt in his life.

"But I already consider you like a friend. You seem like a really nice person and I'm usually rarely wrong on my first impressions." He smiled reassuringly. Miley nodded her head and sat down on the front steps of the house.

"I don't wanna sound like I'm meddling..." He took a deep breath before speaking up again: "I just have a feeling that this might help you in some way. Call me crazy... but it's a gut feeling and I think I should follow it." He chuckled.

"I'm all ears." She smiled encouragingly.

"Janna and I were... best friends. Childhood friends, we grew up together, learned pretty much everything together. As time went on we became closer and eventually fell in love... We were together for two years and then everything changed in one night... we were obviously too drunk to use protection." Miley nodded in understanding.

"And she got pregnant." She guessed, wrapping her arms around her tummy self consciously. Liam nodded.

"Yeah she did. But we were barely 18... Getting ready to go off to college together. UCLA to be exact." He rubbed his temples as he continued to speak, fighting to keep his voice steady.

"What happened?" Miley asked softly, now completely engrossed by his story.

"She freaked out at first. Claimed that I had deliberately tried to hurt her. That I was like all high school jocks who just wanted to take advantage of girls." He closed his eyes momentarily, remembering the face of his loved one when he had confirmed her worst fears: that she was indeed pregnant. "She reacted really badly and went into depression. She hated my guts and there was absolutely nothing I could do that would change her mind. But I kept my ground. Went to see her anyways, did everything I could so she would forgive me. Her heart was just so big... she forgave me and blamed herself for drinking that night. Blamed herself for wounding up pregnant at 18 years old."

"I can relate to that..." Miley whispered, talking to herself more than to Liam.

"You can't think that! It's not completely your fault!" Liam exclaimed. The look of fright in his eyes was not gone unnoticed by Miley and she nodded.

"I know that. Nick and I are equally responsible. I can see that now." She urged him to continue, apologising for interrupting him. Liam let out a breath of relief, thankful that Miley was not blaming herself for getting pregnant.

"Everything was too much for her though. The pressure coming from her parents, the expectations... she knew she couldn't keep everybody happy. Either she got an abortion and made her parents happy. Either she went through with having the baby and her family would have fallen apart."

"You didn't want her to get the abortion, right?" Miley guessed again, looking up to see his eyes glistening with tears.

"No. I wanted to be with her no matter what. I was ready to be a dad to that kid even if I wasn't a good one. I just wanted to help her, take responsibility for what we had done." He admitted. "She tried to drown herself in the bathtub." He gulped and tried to block out the painful memories. "I found her before it was too late... The baby had been cut off from oxygen for too long to survive."

"Omg..." Miley clamped her hand over her mouth in horror. Looking down at her bump she realised how hard that must have been for Liam and Janna.

"She thought I hated her... I spent weeks trying to convince her and myself for that matter, that it was for the better. That maybe we were just too young and that we wouldn't have been able to handle it. But she didn't believe it. The guilt was eating her up." He took a deep, shaky breath as he continued: "She took off. Left a letter behind to explain herself and apologise... She said she needed to get away from the memories to come to terms with all that had happened." He shook his head, laughing bitterly. "Made me believe that if I really did love her I would let her go." Miley remained silent after his confession, taking in all what he had said. Life could change in a split second, without warning. Hearing his story had made her realise how important it was to live every moment to the fullest without holding back, without holding grudges against the people you love... Everybody makes mistakes and everybody has a right to a second chance. She knew Nick and her had made a mistake that night but giving each other a second chance had been their best decision yet. She was convinced of that now. Somehow, she felt a strong bond to this Jana character and felt like she owed it to her to make the best of her life and not make the same mistakes as her. Finding out she was pregnant had been one of the toughest times of her life but she knew she couldn't change the course of life and the more time went by and the time she spent with Nick the more she realised that she wouldn't want it any other way. She was happy and she knew Nick felt the same way... she could see it in his eyes and by the way he smiled so often.

"I'm really sorry, Liam. I had no idea." She pulled him into her arms for a hug and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Have you heard of her since...?" Her voice trailed off. She pulled away just enough to read his expression.

"No... but I know she's working her way through college in England and she's doing better. A lot better." He let a small smile appear on his face at the thought of Janna getting her act together after everything she had been through.

"I know that no matter how difficult it was... you did good, letting her go I mean. I hope you see that." Liam nodded his head to show his agreement.

"It's just hard, you know? Not knowing if she thinks about me anymore or if I mean anything to her..."

"I'm sure it's hard..." Miley sighed. "But I'm also sure that you will see each other again." She smiled comfortingly, believing that her words held some truth.

"I hope so." He smiled as he went on: "I should get going... I'm sure Nick is waiting for you in there..." He tilted his head towards the large glass window of the living room where Nick was standing, watching them. Miley's eyes lit up at the sight of him and she waved him over, smiling.

"Thanks Liam. You know for... sharing your story. You were right. It did help me see things positively instead of always seeing the bad in everything..."

"Just take care of that little one ok?" He nodded towards her stomach, smiling at the cute bump.

"I will." She turned around to see Nick walking through the front door, hesitating to interrupt the conversation. "Hey! When did you wake up?" She smiled brightly, holding her hand out for him to take.

"A while ago... Hey Liam." Nick extended his hand for a handshake as he wrapped his other arm around Miley's waist.

"Hello Nick! Well... I'm gonna leave you to it! I'll see you guys around!" He waved a hand at them both and headed down the driveway as Miley and Nick called out their goodbyes to him.

"You ok?" Miley looked up at Nick as he stared after Liam, his eyes blazing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied coldly before turning around and entering the house. Miley frowned as she stared after him, something was definitely wrong. She followed him into the house, calling after him.

"Nick!" She found him in the kitchen and approached him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong..." He replied stubbornly, pulling out a box of cereals from the cupboard and some milk out of the fridge.

"Right." She scoffed. "What's with the cold attitude? What's going on?" She asked again, getting aggravated by his unwillingness to admit something was indeed wrong.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is the fact that you're getting really close to Liam! How can you get close to guys when you have a baby to think of?" He said angrily, blinded by his jealousy.

"Damn it Nick, we were just having a conversation!! What's your problem?" She replied, annoyed by his sudden outburst.

"I just don't want you getting close to him, alright? I don't want to see you with another guy... happy?" Nick ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miley narrowed her eyes as she tried to understand his sentence.

"I just..." Nick gulped nervously. What was happening to him? Since when had he become jealous of the men in Miley's life?

"What's going on, Nick?" She crossed her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't get it..." Miley spoke softly as she noticed his dishevelled appearance.

"I don't want you to have another man in your life... I want to be that man!" He exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing.

"You are that man... you've always been that man. You've always helped me through everything and been by my side during the good and bad times... it's not going to change now... if anything I need you now more than ever."

"You don't get it..." He sighed. Miley's questioning eyes bore into him and he couldn't stop himself. "I don't want to be your best friend... I want to be more than that... we're having a kid together, damn it!"

"We _are_ more than that! We went passed the best friend level when we got drunk that night!"

"When I told you, yesterday, that I didn't want us to overanalyse things... I thought we were clear. I thought you understood what I meant..." He sighed.

"And I did understand, Nick. Talking isn't a good idea just yet... we need to get used to whatever is going on between us..."

"And Liam?"

"What about him?"

"Are you... interested in him?"

"Omg NO! He's just a friendly guy. That's it." She smiled as his words sunk in. _I want to be that man_. He wanted to be the man in her life... he wanted to be her rock. It felt damn good to know that. It felt beyond good, actually.

"I'm sorry... I just... I kinda lost it when I saw you guys hugging and stuff... it looked really intense." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, obviously feeling bad about the accusations he had made.

"It's fine..." She smiled as she walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. "But you're right... it was intense. He just told me something that made me realise that I was lucky. Very lucky. Lucky to have you... and lucky to be carrying your baby." She pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

"I think I'm pretty lucky too..." Nick grinned as he kissed her passionately, his arms tangling themselves around her waist as he brought her body closer to his.

"Too much PDA for my sensitive eyes!" Joe yelled out as he entered the room, shielding his eyes with his arm.

"Grow up! What are you? A baby?" Demi nudged him with her elbow, rolling her eyes at his immature behaviour.

"Sorry, I'm not exactly a fan of porn!" He complained. Miley's cheeks reddened at his comment.

"Joe there's a long way to go to make kissing become porn!" Nick laughed.

"Ew ew ew, you dirty children!" Joe shook his head at them, smirking as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Get away from me you porn freak!" Demi joked as she pushed him away from her. Miley watched amusedly as Demi wrestled Joe off of her.

"Demi, just give the poor guy what he wants." Miley giggled.

"Miley!" Demi's eyes widened in horror as she realised what Miley was talking about. "Please. I'm not talking about my sex life in front of this audience!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good, because no one wants to know about it!" Nick chuckled. Miley hit his arm playfully and continued:

"It was just some advice..." Miley winked her way as she noticed the blush that had crept up on Demi's face. Ha! She _definitely_ wanted to take the next step with Joe. Nick chuckled as he added:

"We'll just give you guys some privacy..." He winked at the two as he ushered Miley out of the room and towards her bedroom, both of them laughing hysterically.

"How good does it feel to embarrass your best friend?" Nick laughed again.

"It was payback for the all the times they've embarrassed me!" She joined in the laughter. "Do you think they'll do it though? They definitely want it." She made a grossed out face.

"Too much info, Mi!" He laughed. "I think we should concentrate on us... and no on the two lovebirds out there... I'm sure they can sort their issues without our help..." He smirked.

"What do you have in mind?" She narrowed her eyes playfully as she brought her lips closer to his.

"Well... I thought we could start here..." He kissed her lips lovingly. "And then go a little further south..." He kissed her jaw line and down to her neck to illustrate.

"Sounds _really_ good." She breathed out, her body heating up with want and desire.

"It's noon and we're already at it!" Nick said in between kisses, chuckling at his own comment.

"We're a hopeless case." She agreed, laughing. "Will you stop teasing me?" He begged, pulling her dress off in one quick motion. He didn't have the time to answer because her lips were on his again, kissing him passionately while her hands fumbled with the waistband of his shorts.

"Just pull them off already." He groaned, feeling his erection grow from her leg rubbing against him.

"In a hurry, champ?" She giggled, pulling his short and boxers in one quick movement.

"Well it doesn't sound like you're too patient either..." He smirked, sliding his hands up and down her bare waist and gripping her sides every now and then.

"Not my fault you're so good..." She giggled. Her breathing hitched as his hands slipped in between her legs rubbing her over the thin layer of her tong.

"Someone's wet..." He smirked again as his hands found their way behind her back to unhook her bra.

"Just do me." She pleaded, not being able to bear his teasing. She threw her head back as his hands came in contact with her breasts and his lips trailed down her collarbone and to her chest, leaving wet kisses on the smooth skin. She fell back on the bed as he guided her towards it, climbing on top of her to take her nipples in his mouth, one after the other. Miley hissed as he bit down on her nipple and his hands tore off the last article of clothing. Her back arched from the sudden contact of his warm fingers against her wet core, rubbing her vigorously, like never before.

"Nick, come on!" She was starting to lose patience. "I need you in me, now!"

"Good things come to those who wait..." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. She glared as she noticed the smirk on his face and swiftly pushed him off of her to straddle him.

"You're leaving me no choice bad boy..." She whispered seductively. She hurriedly took him in between her hands, rubbing the soft flesh in between her fingers as he groaned in pleasure.

"Miley, baby, faster." He begged, his length growing from her attention. She smiled at the nickname he had given her in his moment of pleasure and complied, quickening the pace of her hands on him while she lowered her face to take him inside her mouth. It didn't take much for him to release, kissing her passionately as if to thank her for making him feel this good. He flipped them over so he was on top, his lips devouring her with passionate kisses.

"No teasing!" She warned playfully as his hands edged dangerously closer to her sensitive core, his palm rubbing her lower tummy.

"You had your fun, now let me have mine..." He chuckled when he saw her pout and kissed her lips to distract her. His fingers went lower and found her most sensitive spot, rubbing softly as she erupted with cries of pleasure like she never had before. Nick felt his confidence growing as he heard her moan his name, he knew he was doing something right. He dropped a finger in her hole, pumping in and out as she moaned, her hands pulling his face closer to hers so she could kiss him. Nick felt himself harden again as he pumped faster, his lips trailing lower and lower with every kiss he dropped on her skin. Soon, too soon to Miley's opinion, his tongue sent her over the edge, making her moan out his name while her body shook with the waves of the orgasm.

"You're – ah- mazing!" She whispered in between kisses, her lips attacking his.

"No, that's you baby..." He whispered lovingly, his arms sliding around her waist to pull her into his chest.

"Tired already?" She taunted, sitting on his stomach.

"I thought you would be tired... don't forget you're pregnant..." He reminded her, gazing up at her with a loving expression as his hands rubbed her swollen belly.

"It's your loss if you don't wanna get rid of this..." She smirked as she reached her hand behind her back to grab his hard on.

"Miles..." He groaned. "Now I'm gonna _have_ to do something..." He smirked as he rolled them over, his length entering her without any warning.

"Oh Jesus, Nick!" Miley moaned as she felt him enter her completely.

"You feel amazing, Miles... Oh!" He groaned as he felt her rock back and forth against him causing him to slide in and out of her.

"Do me!" She commanded, her hands sliding to his ass to push him in her.

"You asked for it..." He chuckled as he moved himself in and out of her a little faster, giving her time to adjust.

"Babe, faster..." She begged, her nails digging into his shoulders. He suddenly picked up speed, going as fast as his body could muster. His constant pounding had her yelping in pleasure and surprise, his length hitting her most sensitive spot with every thrust. Gosh was he good.

"Nick, I'm gonna..." She didn't have to finish her sentence because she was crying out his name in ecstasy, her body trembling from the best orgasm yet experienced. Her walls clenching around him was too much for Nick and just like that, he was sent over the edge, his seed spurting out into her warm insides.

"That's was like the best sex... ever." She giggled as she pecked his lips lovingly.

"This is only our fourth time Mile..." He laughed. "Best one yet but if you think it isn't going to get any better you've got another thing coming..." He smirked.

"If you say so..." She laughed tiredly as she snuggled into his arms and gave in to the much needed sleep.

"I love you..." Nick whispered softly.

**Yup they've never said they loved each other so it's a big deal!!! And first time they've actually called each other baby or babe. Hahaha. Liked it? Didn't like it? Did the scene with Liam make any sense? Was it relevant?? Is it lacking drama? A lot of questions I need answered :D So please review and let me know what you all thought...!!**

**Btw I think I sucked with the last scene. It was a little rushed and not well structure... oh well...**

**One last thing... thank you SOOO much for the 10 reviews! I swear this is like a record on this story and I'm really happy about it!! So please continue!! **

**Preview for next chapter: will probably have a hot scene with Joe and Demi...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 15**

"I love you..." Nick whispered softly.

"I love you too..." Miley mumbled in her sleep, burying her face deeper into his chest. Nick sighed, knowing that she only loved him on a friendly basis, nothing more. He had always been content and satisfied with the love she provided him with, the love between best friends but the sudden discovery of his true feelings left him craving for a whole new level of love... he had fallen in love with his best friend. His heart told him that she was close to feeling the same way, he could feel it from the way she treated him, from the way they made love... Although he was used to listening to his heart, his mind had more influence on his thoughts in that moment... his head told him not to get his hopes up if he didn't want to end up hurt. His thoughts consumed him until they tired him out and lulled him to sleep.

..................

"MILEY! Your mom is on the phone!!" Demi yelled out from the hallway, making her way through the living room to give Miley her cell phone.

"Again?" Miley whined, rolling her eyes. "Hello _again_!" She spoke into the phone, making a face at Nick who was watching amusedly.

"Did you make the appointment yet?"

"Mom!" Miley groaned.

"Answer me!"

"No I haven't... but I will right now... so if you hang up I can do it!" She smirked.

"Alright. I'm hanging up but I want you to send me a text as soon as you get the appointment, do you hear me?"

"Yes_ mother_!"

"Do you want me to get Nick involved?"

"What? No! We've been over this!"

"Then stop playing Miss Smart and just do the damn ultrasound!" Tish cussed.

"I'm on it. Doing it right away, promise."

"Good. Bye darling, I love you."

"Yeah yeah, I love you too." She rolled her eyes playfully as she hung up the phone, groaning.

"What was that all about?" Nick laughed.

"I need to make an ultrasound appointment." She bit her lip, awaiting Nick's reaction.

"Oh whoa..." His face broke out into a smile at the thought of seeing the baby... _their_ baby. Miley pecked his lips before heading towards the couch, pulling out a phone directory from one of the cupboards.

"Clinic..." She scanned the pages, looking for the address and phone number of a clinic. "Got it." She quickly dialled the number and held the phone to her ear. As soon as the call ended, she turned her attention to Nick who was grinning.

"We get to see _our_ baby... tomorrow?" Nick guessed from the bits and pieces he had heard of the phone conversation.

"Yeah..." She threw her head back on the couch, groaning at the thought of going to a clinic.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine... I'll be right by your side..." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"This is my first ultrasound... it's just... weird." She sighed.

"Oh whoa..." He smiled again, loving the fact that they were going to discover they baby _together._ He just seemed to love that word when it came to Miley...

..................

"Alright, Dem. We're leaving you alone with Joe, no funny business do you hear me?" Miley joked as she hugged her best friend good bye.

"Shut up." Demi hissed as she slapped Miley's arm playfully.

"If you love him, what's holding you back?" Miley smirked. Demi winked at her and that's when Miley figured it all out... her best friend had something planned for herself and Joe while Nick and her would be away. She made a note to herself to convince Nick to go shopping after the ultrasound appointment, just to give Joe and Demi their space. "Good luck." Miley hugged Demi once again, silently reassuring her. "And remember... you don't want to end up like this just yet!" She joked, pointing to her bulging belly. It was a tactful way of reminding her to use protection.

"I got that covered." Demi blushed at her confession. "Bye!" She waved Miley off.

"Miley! We're gonna be late!" Nick called out from the front porch of the house.

"Coming!" She hollered as she picked up her large purse and headed for the front door. "Bye Dems! _Have fun_!" She winked before exiting the house to meet an impatient Nick.

"I hope you won't be as impatient when I'll be giving birth..." Miley joked as she followed Nick to the car.

"Haha." Nick laughed sarcastically. "I just don't want to get stuck in traffic." He pulled out of the driveway and headed for the main road.

"Traffic at this time is in the other way, buddy. Because people are going to the beach at 3 pm not heading for the clinic!" She giggled. "Admit it, you're excited." She smirked.

"Fine, I am a little impatient. It's kinda..." His voice trailed off as he tried to find the appropriate word.

"Kinda freaky and cute at the same time?" She suggested.

"Yeah, exactly." He paused. "I still can't believe I'm gonna be a dad, you know... it just..."

"Seems unrealistic?" She suggested again.

"Yeah..." He smiled her way. "Will you stop finishing my sentences for me?" He chuckled.

"What can I say, I know exactly how you feel." She laughed. "The whole seeing the baby thing is really going to make things realistic." She sighed.

"Is that a bad thing?" He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes and no. It's a little scary I guess." She admitted.

"Miles, what soon to be parent isn't scared of the unknown?" He reassured her.

"I guess you're right... But we're a lot younger..."

"Not that much younger." He pointed out. It was true... a lot of couples had babies as early as 23 years old... they were 2 years under the average age, all things considered it wasn't that big of a difference. "It'll be ok, Mile. Stop worrying, it's bad for the baby." He gave her a sideways smile as he glanced at her while driving.

"Believe me, this baby is not affected by my mood, it doesn't stop growing no matter how stressed I am. Trust me I was pretty freaked out at first."

"Miles, all babies are affected by their mother's moods... even ours." Miley's heart fluttered at the last bit of his sentence. _Ours._ It seemed so right to her to be carrying Nick's child... It seemed so right to have him by her side at that moment.

"_Our_ child..." She repeated, an angelic smile adorning her lips. "I love the sound of that..." She smiled at him as she reached for his hand. He nodded his head in agreement and squeezed her hand in his larger one.

..................

"Hey Joe?" Demi motioned for him to help her spread the icing she was applying to the cake she had just made to celebrate their summer together.

"Looks yummy..." Joe tried to lick off the spatula but Demi was faster, taking it out of his hand before he had a chance to bring it to his face.

"I know something else that looks yummy..." Demi whispered in his ear, her hands trailing down his chest to illustrate.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Joe smirked, catching on.

"You... without your shirt on." She smirked as she tugged on the hem of his wife beater and sent him a sexy wink.

"If I lose the shirt, then so do you." He challenged as he placed his hands on her hips and started toying with the waistband of her boy shorts.

"You're on." She swiftly pulled her tank top over her head and smirked at him as she revealed her bikini top.

"You know we're still in the kitchen right?" He laughed as he placed his wife beater on the counter beside them. She shrugged and turned back to her unfinished cake, trying to hide a smirk.

"I'm really curious to find out what that skimpy bikini top is hiding..." Joe whispered hoarsely as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his breath on her neck sending chills down her spine.

"Hey! My bikini top is very decent." She huffed as she turned around in his arms.

"Well then I guess your 'upper' body part is too big for it..." He smirked.

"Joe!" She hit his chest playfully, her cheeks flushing from his comment.

"Sorry..." He smiled innocently before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. He wasn't in a hurry to have sex with her because he was more than content, holding her and kissing her whenever he pleased. Sure he wanted to, he really wanted to... But a small part of him was a little anxious and afraid of how things would be between them... he loved her and he knew that sex wouldn't be the appropriate adjective to describe their most intimate moment together, making love would be. As much as he hated to admit it, it scared him a little, the strength and the power of his feelings for Demi had him second guessing all his actions. He was scared to do something wrong and lose her... he had never made love before, how was it going to be? Would he be good enough? Would he make her feel just how much he loved her? Because that's what sex had become to him... a way to show your partner just how much you loved them. It was official, Joe Gray had been reformed; he was no longer the player every popular slut wanted to have sex with, he was what came close to being the best boyfriend.

So while Joe was ready to wait before taking the next step, Demi had other ideas in mind. Sure, having her virginity taken away from her scared the hell out of her, she knew she was opening a door to their relationship and once she did, there was no turning back. But she also loved Joe with everything in her, she had never loved a man as much as she loved him and truth be told, her feelings for him gave a whole new meaning to the term _love_. Somehow, she was glad she had held on to her virginity till now because she wanted Joe to be the only one for her... that's all she could think about. Him being her only one, the only one to merge with her completely, both emotionally and physically. She knew she was more than ready to take the step and was determined to do it right then. It was as if a sudden hunger had taken possession of her, the sudden need and want for him taking control of her whole body and soul.

The kiss between the two lovers had gone from sweet to passionate, becoming more and more heated as their hands explored each others' bodies, becoming completely familiar with each other. Demi's sudden movement startled Joe, her legs wrapped around his waist as she struggled to keep herself from slipping. His quick reflexes came in handy as he held her up, holding her thighs so she wouldn't slide down. He placed her on the counter and backed her up against the kitchen cupboard as his tongue danced with hers, inside her mouth. He let out a groan when he felt her pressing her body against his, her front pressing against his. His hands travelled up her bare legs and onto her shorts, cupping her ass and squeezing it as he pulled her closer to him. The lack of oxygen had them pulling away, panting while they struggled to get the much needed air into their lungs and brain. Seeing that Demi was still breathing heavily, Joe directed his lips to her jaw line instead of her lips, trailing kissed down her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. Demi throwing her head back gave Joe more access, the mixture of his wet kisses and his hot breath on her neck making her let out cute noises of appreciation. Her finger nails dug into his skin as her hands roamed his firm chest and abs, her lips colliding with his to resume their passionate make out. Her fingers soon came in contact with the waistband of his shorts and Joe gasped as she tried to remove them.

"Babe, we're in the kitchen." He reminded her, his breathing ragged by the simple proximity of her hand and his member.

"Let's go to my room then." She whispered in between kisses, her lips leaving his just long enough for her to speak. Joe didn't think twice, he complied immediately. He picked her up in his arms as he headed towards the bedroom they had been sharing ever since they had admitted their feelings for one another. Demi's lips on his neck had him on the edge, feeling the need and want for her growing inside of him as well as in his shorts. He slammed her into the wall of the corridor as he attacked her with fervent kisses full of desire. He walked into the bedroom moments later and laid her on the bed, climbing on top of her to kiss her lips again. He couldn't get enough of the taste and the feel of those plump pink lips on his. In one quick movement, Demi had his shorts sliding down his legs, exposing his erection through his tight boxers. She grinned at the sight, feeling a twinge of pride at the thought that she was making him feel that way. Joe raised his eyebrows in confusion as she noticed her expression, her eyes darting down between his legs and back to his face.

"You naughty girl." He laughed as he kissed her lips softly, this time.

"I know you're not complaining." She giggled as she pulled him back in for a kiss. "Make love to me." She whispered in his ear, her voice low and husky but yet full of love and trust. Joe's heart sped up as he heard her words, his eyes boring into hers to make sure this is what she really wanted.

"Please?" She encouraged him by wriggling out of her shorts to expose her sexy bikini bottom.

"I love you so much..." Joe whispered as he took in the sight in front of him, his hands travelling to the back of her bikini to untie it. She slid it off her chest to expose her round, full breasts, biting her lip as she waited for a reaction from her lover.

"Whoa..." He whispered as he blinked at the sight of the two beauties, not believing that the beautiful woman underneath him was his girlfriend, _his_ girl. He knew it was cliché but he couldn't help but wonder... how had he gotten so lucky? She was definitely _something_, beautiful inside and out.

He hesitantly brought his hands towards her right breast, his eyes never leaving hers. The smile she gave him then told him it was alright to touch and that's exactly what he did. Soft and hesitant was his touch at first, respecting her way too much to grope her body. Her eyes closing under the feeling of pleasure he was providing her encouraged him to squeeze it a little harder, his fingers fondling with her amber coloured nipples, one after the other.

"Joe just..." She didn't need to say another word, he knew she was getting impatient. He let her pull off his boxers, freeing his erection from the tight material that had been enclosing it. He hissed as the cold air and her fingers touched his member ever so softly.

"Oh god, Dem." He groaned at the feeling on her hand on his length, wrapping itself around it to give him what he was yearning for in that moment. They rolled over so she was now on top of him, her right hand pumping along his shaft as her left one found his testicles, squeezing them in between her fingers. He gasped at the feeling, his member clenching under the pleasure she was giving him. She had barely started and he was already on the brink, so close to pouring himself out. However, she had other plans for him... her hand activities stopped abruptly, causing him to whimper in need. She soon replaced her hands by her mouth and he moaned for the first time when he felt her wet plump lips on him, her tongue fondling with the tip of his member. What was she doing to him? She was driving him crazy and she knew it. "Oh babe, I can't..." He couldn't finish his sentence because the new combination of her hands and her mouth on him was too much for him, making him explode and squirt his juice into her mouth.

Lust was thick in the air at that point, Joe's eyes devoured her with love and lust, his lips kissing hers urgently. His gentleness disappeared as he tore off her bikini bottom, his fingers heading directly for her wet folds. She gasped at the sudden contact and arched into his touch as he rubbed her vigorously, his primal emotions taking over his body.

"Oh! Joe!" Demi moaned when his tongue joined the festival that going on down there, his fingers also taking part in the activity by sliding themselves in and out of her. "I need you, now!" She begged, wanting him to fill her completely.

"Babe..."

"Now!" She cried out desperately, urging him to get a move on. She rummaged the drawer beside the bed for a small foil wrapper, pulling out the needed item and tossing it at her boyfriend. He rolled down the condom onto his erection and situated himself at her opening. His loving look had Demi swooning, wondering how he could be so considerate of her in that moment when she knew he was more than eager to fulfil his needs. He kissed her lips lovingly and brushed her hair out of her face, searching her eyes for a hint of hesitation or fear.

"Joe..." She whined. "Make love to me..." She whispered again, a small smile appearing on her lips. That did it. Joe couldn't resist anymore. He entered her as slowly as he could, doing his best not to hurt her. Demi closed her eyes to hide the trace of pain that could be detected in her eyes and motioned for him to continue. Slowly, bit by bit he inserted himself, breaking her inner barrier as slowly as he could so she could adjust to the feeling of him being inside of her. He was surprised to see how brave she was, not making a sound that could let on that was in pain. She simply closed her eyes and kissed him back whenever he kissed her. He felt her muscles relax around him as her eyes fluttered open, the nod of her head encouraging him to move. So he did. He slowly, painfully slowly, slid in and out of her, watching her face for any trace of harsh pain. She smiled reassuringly, hoping he would stop worrying about her and give in to his own needs. Naturally, his pace accelerated, his eyes never leaving her face in case she was in pain. He groaned at the feel of her tight walls around him, bringing him closer so quickly... he had never experienced such short control over his body... it was all new to him, to be so close to release by her simple touch.

The smile that appeared on his face when he heard her moan his name had him jumping over the moon. Finally, she was feeling pleasure instead of pain, joining him in his pleasure. A few quick thrusts had them lose control, crying out each other's name as their first orgasm together took place. He buried his face in her chest as he let out a shaky breath, his chest heaving from the effort and pleasure.

**What's the verdict? Was the scene between Jemi any good??? Be honest!! Lol. **

**I'm so sorry I didn't have Nick and Miley admit they were in love with each other just yet... I know a lot of you were waiting for that :P hehehe patience guys!!**

**Next chapter: Ultra sound with Niley and post sex talk with Jemi. LOL.**

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, you guys are way too sweet :D**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 16**

_Joe buried his face in Demi's chest as he let out a shaky breath, his chest heaving from the effort and pleasure._

She smiled down at her man, running her fingers through his dense hair.

"I love you..." She whispered as she stroked his cheek and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"I love you too... so so much..." He took a sharp intake of oxygen. "Are you ok?" Concern leaked into his voice and his eyes betrayed his worry.

"I'm good." Demi smiled reassuringly, stroking his cheek bone lovingly. "I promise." She giggled as he gave her a look that said "you better not be lying to me." He gently slid out of her and was relieved to see no sign of pain appearing on her delicate features.

"Was I going too fast? Did I hurt you really bad?" He inquired, his insecurities and worry washing over him.

"It actually didn't hurt as badly as I thought it would." She replied calmly. "As for the rest... you heard me." She laughed, referring to her loud moans.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked again, unable to stop himself from worrying.

"Joe!" She scolded lightly but her smile betrayed her. "I'm fine, stop worrying." She snuggled into his chest as he lied down beside her, their legs tangling themselves together under the sheet Joe had pulled over their naked bodies.

"Go to sleep..." He whispered when he saw her struggling to keep her heavy eyelids open. "I'll be right here when you wake up." He promised, rubbing her bare back soothingly. That did it... she fell asleep without waiting another second.

...................

"Will you stop shaking your leg like that?" Miley sighed exasperatedly as she placed her hand over Nick's leg to immobilise it.

"What's taking so long?" He groaned, becoming impatient from the long wait. The couple were currently situated in the waiting room of the clinic, waiting for the doctor.

"You can always go back to the house if you want."

"You don't want me to be with you for your first ultrasound?" He asked a little hurt.

"I'm stressing out enough as it is, I don't need you stressing as well." She explained.

"I'm just... impatient." He sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right, I should be more considerate of you right now." He gave her an apologetic smile as he covered her hand lying on his thigh with his.

..................

Miley jumped at the contact of the cold gel being spread on her round tummy, making Nick laugh quietly as he kept her hand in his for reassurance. His smile calmed Miley's nerves and she squeezed his hand, showing him just how grateful she was for him being by her side.

"Alright, here's your little baby." The doctor pointed at the screen on which they could make out tiny legs, arms,... the head seemed disproportionate but they knew that was part of the growth of the foetus. The loud pumping of the baby's heart soothed Miley considerably... his or her heart rate seemed strong, that could only be a good sign, right?

"Whoa." Was all Nick could say as he stared at the little person on the screen. Miley's eyes glazed over as she looked at Nick, his smile and aw-struck expression made her heart swell.

"I'll give you a moment." The doctor smiled as he left the couple to watch their baby in peace.

"I can't believe I was actually mad at you when I found out I was pregnant..." Miley spoke up guiltily. "I..."

"Shhh..." Nick silenced her with a kiss. "It was overwhelming at first, I know. Don't worry..." He smiled kindly, running his fingers through her hair.

"He or she looks adorable, don't you think?" She asked with a smile, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Yeah... I can't wait to meet him or her." Nick admitted quietly, his gaze going back and forth between the baby to Miley. "Are you ok?" He asked softly as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah... just a little emotional I guess." She laughed. "I'm happy. Really happy." She pulled him to her and kissed his lips lovingly. "Thank you..." She murmured.

"For?"

"Giving me your child." She stroked his cheek with the tip of her fingers. "I can't think of anybody with whom I would rather have a baby but you..."

"You're welcome." He laughed lightly, kissing her forehead. "You had your part in it though." He reminded her. "It takes two to make something like that..." He pointed to the screen and smiled down at Miley. They became quiet as the doctor came back to their side to resume the scan.

"Everything looks good but from the size of your baby I would say you're over 15 weeks pregnant..."

"I'm close to 4 months?" Miley asked, a little taken aback.

"Looks like it. I would say your due date is late January." The doctor smiled warmly as he handed Miley some paper towels so she could wipe the gel off her tummy. "Have you had any checkups before this one?" He looked up at her face and saw her shake her head.

"Just a blood test to confirm I was in fact pregnant... that was a little over a month ago."

"You do know that we usually recommend the first ultrasound to be performed halfway through the first semester?"

"Hmmmm yes." She said quietly, glancing at Nick who was looking at her with a confused expression.

"Alright. Anyways everything seem well! So I suggest you come back in two month for a second ultrasound. That's when you can find out the sex of the baby." The two young adults exchanged an excited glance at the mention of learning their baby's sex.

"Thank you, doctor."

................

"Why aren't you upset with me?" Miley inquired as they cruised down the main avenue of the city. She was referring to her irresponsibility by not having an ultrasound performed towards the 6th week of her pregnancy.

"You were afraid to go through with the first ultrasound... I get it. I was pretty shaken up when I found out we were gonna have a child." He reminded her, gently.

"But what if something had gone wrong? I was selfishly putting our baby's development in jeopardy!" She exclaimed, tears brimming her eyes. Nick skilfully directed the car off the road and onto the nearest parking lot he came across, halting the car to a stop.

"But nothing went wrong, Miles... She's fine..." He smiled comfortingly as he placed a hand on her rounded tummy, his free arm circling her shoulders in a loving and protective gesture.

"She?" Miley couldn't help a smile from sneaking up onto her face and a few tears escaping her watery eyes.

"Yeah She..." He smiled. "I think we're gonna have a little girl... Odds are I'm wrong but hey, I can take a chance at betting, can't I?" He joked, earning a quiet giggle from Miley.

"Why are you so good to me when all I did was push you away and accuse you of things you didn't deserve to be accused of?" She asked softly, her eyes dropping to the warm, large hand that lay across her tummy.

"We already went through this... It doesn't matter, Mi; what matters is that we forgave each other and we're here now, waiting for this little one to guide us through parenthood... It's gonna be okay." He assured her with a warm smile, his lips finding hers in a sweet, loving kiss while his free hand cupped her cheek

"Thank you..." She whispered, her gaze finding his beautiful brown orbs. "I really needed to hear that." She laughed lightly. "I'm so emotional, this is not like me!" She whimpered, slapping her forehead dramatically. He chuckled as he tangled their fingers together, guiding the car out of the parking lot and towards the nearest shopping mall.

...............

"I can't believe you dragged me to the mall because my brother might be having sex back at the house." Nick groaned.

"Do I need to remind you that you're the one who wanted me to buy maternity clothes?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Alright fine, I just can't get over the fact that he's got Demi to do that with him!"

"They love each other, leave them be." Miley laughed lightly, smiling at the protectiveness Nick had over Demi, their mutual best friend. She scanned through a rack of t-shirts and tank tops, searching for something large enough to cover her belly without showing it off to the world. She wasn't a fan of tight clothes now that her body was changing. She felt more self conscious and didn't always appreciate the looks she received from the passersby.

"Still... I'll always see him as my brother the player." He sighed.

"Aw you're worried about Demi!" She smirked, giving him a knowing look when he tried to argue. "I have a feeling they'll be just fine..."

"How would you know that?" He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"It's easy, just look at the way they look each other and that should tell you a lot about the way they feel for one another. And let me tell you, your brother is no longer a player! At least not as long as Demi is around." She reassured him with a smile.

"I'll take your word for it." He gave in, pulling out a few tank tops from a rack. "Try these on." He suggested as he handed her the items of clothing.

"No way, that neck is way too low and that's gonna look tight!" She pointed to the halter neck and the belt that tied around the back.

"Just try them on." He demanded, his eyes pleading with her. How could she resist those brown orbs? She took the items he was handing her but not without a playful huff.

"What's the verdict?" She asked shyly as she opened the curtain of the changing stall for him to see. Just like she had predicted, the turquoise halter neck revealed a bit of her cleavage while the belt under her breasts showed off the roundness of her tummy. The white caprice that complete the outfit fitted her curves perfectly, making her legs look thinner and even longer. She looked stunning and Nick's hanging jaw gave it away. Unable to utter a word, he gave her a large grin and a thumbs up, obviously approving.

"Are you sure?" She twirled around in front of the mirror, looking at her complexion with a critical eye.

"You look gorgeous... don't even argue, we are buying that."

"You just like it because you can see my boobs." She whined.

"No!" He chuckled. "I like it because you actually look like your pregnant – you can't really tell when you wear loose shirts – and I want the world to know." He grinned boyishly.

"Territorial, are we?" She teased, standing on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips. She knew that he wanted onlookers to notice her bulging belly partly so that guys would stay away from her so that the incident that had taken place several days earlier - when Justin had come on to her - wouldn't repeat itself. She had always loved the way he was protective of her and she was flattered by the way he became jealous over the smallest things. "I like it." She murmured into his ear before turning away and closing the curtain of the changing room. What did this woman do to him? He wondered... she drove him crazy and he couldn't picture his life without her, he had never been able to ever since he had met her way back in high school.

An hour and quite a few shops later, the couple headed towards a small cafe for drinks. Miley latched onto Nick's arm as they made their way through the crowded mall, holding onto him so her wobbly legs wouldn't give way. They walked leisurely in comfortable silence, not caring about the anything but themselves and the fact that they were together, free from any college work. Ugh College. The simple thought made Miley's stomach clench. She had applied for early graduation and could only hope that the baby would wait for her first term exams to be over before making its first appearance into the world. If everything worked out the way she planned, she would finish her Bachelor's degree just in time... Distance learning was an option she had considered for post graduation, studying online when things would settle down after the baby's birth. The prospect of the future had always been uncertain to her and having to make such serious decisions was a little unsettling for her at such a young age. She already knew what it was like to make one big mistake that would change the course of your life forever... Although she didn't like to regard the conception of her baby as a mistake, she knew that it was and even though things were difficult at times she knew that in the long term everything would work out because she had Nick by her side... whether they were best friend, a couple or just simple acquaintances, she was convinced that he would never let her down when it came to their baby.

Nick eyed her with a concerned expression as her eyes glazed over with a distant look. Her far away, thoughtful expression contrasted with the happy, bubbly Miley he had been living with for the past few days.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked as they settled the various shopping bags on the floor. He grabbed her hand over the table and urged her to look at him.

"Just tired." She smiled weakly and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. It was evident that she hadn't been resting enough considering the fatigue that came along with carrying a baby.

"That shopping wiped me out." He agreed, a triumphant glint shining in his eyes.

"You had to do quite a bit of convincing back there, didn't you?" She laughed.

"You put yourself down way too much, Mile." He smiled. "You look beautiful in anything you wear!"

"Of course you would say that!" She rolled her eyes. "You need to make me feel better even if it means lying... Because you know that me looking like this" She gestured her enlarging body "is partly your fault!" Nick laughed at her witty remark, his eyes twinkling under the dim light of the cafe. The world seemed to come to a halt as the 'best friends' gazed into each others' eyes, the glow spreading across their features betraying their happiness to simply spend time together. Miley was the first one to break the intense look, her stomach erupting with butterflies under his loving look. How could he make her feel this way? How is it that she had taken this long to realise that he had always been the one for her?

**Really cheesy, I know :P. Sorry for the wait, truth is I have been caught up in my other stories and the lack of reviews on the previous chapter kind unmotivated me – is that even a word? Lol. **

**Please review! Most of you know how long it takes to write a decent chapter and it only takes 2 seconds to write a few words voicing your opinion! **

**Love you guys! xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 17**

"Seems like some people around this house cannot get enough privacy!" Miley teased when she noticed Joe and Demi walking into the kitchen the next morning, the both of them wearing goofy grins on their glowing faces. Demi's cheeks flushed red at her best friend's comment.

"Shut up." She hissed.

"What!" Miley lifted her arms innocently. "You know I'm not far from the truth!" She smirked at the two.

"How was the ultrasound?" Demi was desperate to change the conversation.

"It went well." Miley smiled brightly. "This little one is doing just fine." She placed a hand on her tummy to illustrate.

"That's great to hear." Joe spoke up, wrapping an arm around his pregnant best friend as he rubbed her baby bump with his free hand.

"I'm so happy for you guys..." Demi joined the hug and also placed a hand a top her best friend's tummy.

"Do I need to remind you guys I'm claustrophobic?" Miley whined, feeling a little dizzy from their bone crushing hugs.

"You're not very claustrophobic when it's Nick holding you, huh?" Demi teased. Miley's cheeks reddened instantly and she glared at her smirking best friend.

"Don't even go there, sex addict." She warned. The two burst out laughing at the nickname knowing fully well that they both came in that category...! Miley noticed Joe had left the two to watch some TV nearby and she quickly turned to Demi, her eyebrows raised suggestively:

"So.....????"

"So?" Demi smiled innocently.

"How was it?" Miley pressed, eager to find out if Joe had been good to her.

"Ew, did you just ask me that?" Demi giggled.

"Ugh, you're impossible." Miley groaned. "You know I'm just worried... although I can see from your goofy grin that it must have gone pretty well..."

"Yeah it did." Demi smiled as she glanced over at Joe to make sure he wasn't listening in. "He was really good to me, Mi... Really caring a stuff..." A blush crept onto her cheeks at the memory of their first time together.

"That's really good to hear." Miley smiled, enveloping Demi in a tight hug. "Trust me, it only gets better as time goes on." She winked before exiting the kitchen. Demi shook her head in embarrassment, a small chuckle escaping her lips. Nothing could be better, she thought to herself.

...............

"Who's up for a 'cruise'?" Nick questioned the trio sitting in front of the TV.

"Where to?" Miley asked, a smile appearing on her lips as she noticed Nick's excited demeanour. She could tell he really wanted to go and his excitement mirrored onto her.

"Let's see..." He opened the small pamphlet he was holding in his right hand and read through it rapidly. "It goes to that little island that's only accessible by boat. We'll be back this evening at the earliest."

"I think I'm just gonna stay here..." Demi mumbled as she buried her face in Joe's chest.

"I'm wherever Dem is." Joe laughed, his hand rubbing his girlfriend's back tenderly.

"Alright that leaves you, Mi. What do you say?"

"Sure, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, a smile never leaving her flawless face.

.................

"Two tickets, please." Nick spoke up.

"We have a fancy restaurant aboard the boat... very romantic for couples." The cashier smiled at them. "You can get a discount on your food if you buy the return ticket as well."

"Oh um... we're not..." Miley tried to correct the lady but Nick cut her off.

"We'll take it, thank you." He sent Miley an amused smile when she looked at him, speechless.

"Miles we practically act like a couple... what do you expect people to think?" He whispered in her ear once they headed for the docks.

"True I guess..." She remained thoughtful. Were they a couple? They _sort of_ acted like one. Ok, they _really_ acted like one. The more she thought of it, the more frustrated she became. She knew she had agreed to keep things simple and not overanalyse them... but the current situation was starting to drive her crazy. She wanted to know. What was she to Nick? A game? Or did he really feel something for her? Deep inside her heart she knew that he did... but she doubted her judgement way too much to actually believe it. She wanted to know... she wanted to hear it from him.

Nick's protective arm around her waist made her feel safe and loved... or was it her imagination playing tricks on her? He had always been protective of her, for as long as she could remember. Maybe this wasn't any different... maybe he was just being the protective best friend, nothing more. She ran her hand through her hair in frustration, trying hard to control her emotions going wild. She was in desperate need to hear Nick saying he cared for her the way she cared for him... but the fear of hearing something that would disappoint her left her tongue tied.

Nick, on the other hand, seemed calm and collected. The comment of the cashier hadn't caused him as much turmoil as it had Miley. Truth was he loved hearing comments like those; having people think that she was his and that he was hers. But he also knew Miley well enough to know that she was torturing herself with unanswered questions... questions only he could give her answer to. He sighed, knowing that the past few days had been perfect in every way and that it could all be taken away from him after one simple conversation... or... things could turn out even better if they did end up seeing eye to eye. He was going to have to take a chance... because as much as he loved being with Miley this way he knew it wasn't healthy for her to be under any kind of stress.

"Wanna tell me what's going through your head right now?" Miley turned to him, shocked that he had noticed her silence and the wheels turning round and round in her head. "What's going on?" He asked her softly, his thumb rubbing the smooth skin of her arm in a soothing manner.

"I hate that you know me so well..." She sighed.

"You know it only works for the better..." He smiled, reminding her that him knowing her this well was really an advantage.

"I know you said let's just take things step by step without overanalysing things..."

"But..." He encouraged her to speak, his loving gaze never leaving her.

"But me being me... I need answers... I need to know what's going on between us... is it just physical? Does it go deeper than that? What are we getting ourselves into...? We can't act like I'm not pregnant, because I am... and any decisions we make now will also affect the baby in the long term. And then..."

"Miles!" He stopped her, chuckling at her nervous rambling. "First of... the baby won't be here for a little while so let's not worry about that just yet... let's concentrate on us for now, ok?" After receiving an hesitant nod from Miley he went on: "Second of all... To answer your earlier questions... I think we both know the answer to those... it's not just physical... or we would be calling it sex..."

"But..."

"Just let me finish..." He smiled softly at her. "We're discovering a new way of being with each other... a way that makes the both us happy... It does make you happy, right?" He asked, seeking reassurance.

"Of course it does! But..."

"No buts... we're good like this... we can't deny our physical chemistry and the way we get along so well..." He reminded her.

"No, that we can't." A small smile graced her lips as she spoke that short sentence.

"I don't know what you want us to be... but I personally love to know that I can hold you and kiss you whenever I want..." He smiled sheepishly, bringing unshed tears to Miley's eyes.

"I love that too... but what are we? Are you still my best friend? Are you my boyfriend?" She anxiously looked into his eyes, awaiting an answer.

"Like the lady said back there... we already act like a couple... so if you want to officialise it... let's do it." He smile brightened at the thought of calling her his girlfriend.

"Let's get on that boat before it leaves without us, boyfriend!" She smirked his way when his eyes widened with a happy kind of shock.

"What are we waiting for, girlfriend?" He laughed as she looped her hand through his arm and walked towards the awaiting boat.

**Short chapter, I know, I just wanted to officialise what was happening between Nick and Miley!! I personally don't really like this chapter but I'm too sick to write it again, sorry!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Xoxo**

**Check out my new five shot called Art of Love (Niley, of course) and for those who haven't already, check out Meet Me Halfway.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning:** I skipped some months!! You should figure it out as you read the chapter but I didn't want you guys to get confused so I thought I'd let you know in advance!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 18**

"Miles? Babe? Are you in here?" A worried looking Nick barged into the girls' apartment during his lunch break, in between classes. "Hey, are you feeling alright?" He asked softly as he entered the dimly lit bedroom where his pregnant girlfriend lay completely exhausted.

"Headache... Tired..." She mumbled against the pillow, tossing and turning until she found a comfortable position, her protruding belly resting on a pillow as she lay on her side, facing an equally tired looking Nick. It was impossible to ignore how hard it was to juggle their third and final year of college, pregnancy and upcoming parenthood at the same time. The lack of time in between the hard work they had to put it to graduate early deprived them of alone time, making them both irritable because they missed and needed each other.

"Demi said you weren't eating much." He spoke cautiously, awaiting a small outburst. The pressure was getting to the both of them but Miley had a harder time dealing with it due to her over reactive hormones and maturing body. He placed a small kiss on her temple and stroked her hair, brushing away the strands that covered the eyes he loved most.

"I'm not hungry." She replied in a monotone tone, a hint of aggravation appearing in her muffled voice.

"How about... I make you an ice cream sundae?" He smiled, awaiting a smile to lighten up her pale face.

"It's cold! Why would you want me to eat ice cream?"

"I was just trying of something you like..." He explained apologetically.

"I just want to sleep." She mumbled, her head burying deeper into the pillow.

"Babe, what's wrong?? I know this isn't just about body aches... what's going on?" He questioned, his eyes glazing over with concern at the sight of the unhappy Miley. The silence started to haunt him as she refused to answer. "Mile-"

"Omg!" She yelped, her hand going directly to her stomach as she sat up abruptly.

"What's wrong?" A look of sheer panic crossed his eyes as he watched her hold her stomach. "Baby, what's wrong?" He repeated. His expression changed to a confused one as a smile broke out onto her face.

"Give me your hand." She demanded, tugging on his wrist.

"Wha-"

"Feel that?" She asked him as she placed his hand on her lower abdomen.

"Mi-" His eyes widened as he felt the small kicks. "Omg, she just kicked!" The excitement of the moment got to him in that second when he felt his little girl kicking inside of her mother's stomach for the first time. "Hey there baby girl, did you decide it was soccer time?" He chuckled at his own silliness, smiling widely as Miley let out a soft giggle.

"Whoa..." Was all he said as the kicks got stronger against his hand.

"She's responding to your voice." Miley's smile widened. "Talk to her!" She commanded.

"Don't give mommy a hard time, okay sweetie? I need to her to stay healthy and strong." He spoke as a smirk painted his face.

"I see what you're trying to do." Miley narrowed her eyes at him, a smile never leaving her face. "Trying to guilt me into eating healthy." She shook her head lightly, placing a quick peck of his pink lips.

"Me? Trying to guilt you into eating? Nah, I think you dreamt that." He joked. "I just care so much, baby..." He added more seriously.

"You care too much." She giggled as she leaned into him, smiling as his arms went around her waist so his hands could rest on her bulging tummy.

"This little one doesn't seem to mind that." He retorted, smiling as he felt another kick hit the inside of Miley's abdomen. "Besides, there's no such thing as caring too much for the ones you love." He whispered, his lips finding the top of her head to place tender kisses on her hair.

"Oh so we're your loved ones now?" She attempted to joke, not sure if it was reasonable to let herself believe that Nick was in love with her the same way she was in love with him.

He nodded and took a deep breath before whispering: "I love you..."

"I know that..." She faked a smile, hiding the disappointment filling her.

"No, Miles, I mean _I love you_. I'm in love with you." He spoke seriously, his eyes going back on forth from Miley's eyes and down to her tummy. The smile that twitched the corners of her lips widened as she heard the last sentence, her heart jumping with joy at the beautiful sound escaping his lips.

"I'm in love with you, too." She confessed, her eyes twinkling under the yellow light of the lamp sitting on the bedside table. No more words were needed in that instant when the two lovers confessed their true feelings for one another while feeling their little girl kicking. Of course, there were hard times but there were also beautiful times like these when they were reminded that they had no right to complain because in the end they had found love and created a baby together; they lived to make each other happy and daily put a smile on their partner's face.

.................

"Dem, are you in here?" Joe's voice startled her and she whipped around from her spot to face him.

"Shhhh!" She held a finger to her lips, motioning for him to keep quiet. She silently reattached her ear to the door only to hear the eerie silence coming from the other room. "Ugh I missed it!" She groaned, throwing her hands in the air for effect.

"Why were you eavesdropping on Miley?" His eyebrows knitted together as she glared at him.

"I think they just admitted they loved each other!" The young brunette squealed, jumping into his arms excitedly.

"And you 'overheard' that?" He shook his head and let out a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "If I didn't know you better I would say you're beyond crazy... but!" He smiled cutely as she glared at him: "...I am _not_ going to say it because I wanna save my spot in your bed tonight." He winked.

"You are so – Ugh!" She let out a laugh. She couldn't keep her serious for longer than two seconds when Joe was around... the effect he had on her was just indescribable. "You know I can't sleep without you by my side, so I wouldn't risk throwing you out of my bed." She giggled.

"Good." He smirked before kissing her fully on the lips.

"Roommates in the room!" Miley shielded her eyes dramatically as she exited her room with Nick by her side. Demi and Joe reluctantly pulled away and smiled sheepishly at their best friends who were grinning in return.

"Miley is hungry! Who would have thought?" Nick joked, earning a playful glare from his girlfriend.

"Does that mean you're gaining your appetite back?" Demi smiled warmly. She had been truly worried to see Miley eating less and less as time went on. It seemed like she was always feeling nauseous and couldn't think of eating anything besides crackers.

"I think so..." Miley smiled as she made her way to the fridge and pulled out some leftovers. "Come on guys, lunch break isn't gonna last much longer." She reminded them as she started working around the kitchen to get the food warmed up for everybody.

"Don't remind me." Nick sat at the table and dropped his head onto it, groaning in annoyance.

"We all need a break." Demi sighed. "I swear that if I read another page about marketing or even better, management, I'm going to explode!"

"Guys give me your hands, quick!" She motioned for Joe and Demi to touch her stomach and they obligingly put their hands on Miley's five month pregnant tummy. "Do you feel that?" She asked them with a smile, referring to the small kicks that could be felt against their palms.

"Is she kicking?" Joe's eyes widened.

"Aw that is so adorable!" Demi cooed.

"She kicked for the first time a few minutes ago." Nick spoke up, joining the little gathering as he wrapped his arms around Miley's shoulders.

"Hey little one, this is your uncle, DJ Danger!" Joe spoke comically, making the girls laugh and Nick chuckle. "I bet you have have long legs just like your mommy!"

"Joe!" Nick swatted his brother's arm. "What the hell?" He asked, half serious. Joe laughed as he realised how wrong what he said had sounded to the others.

"No no no!! I meant she must have long legs if she can kick that hard!" He explained, laughing at the other's disapproval.

"I was about to yell at you to stop checking out _my_ best friend and _your brother's_ girlfriend!!" Demi glared at him.

"Stop!" Nick held up a hand. "I seriously don't want to know if my brother checks out _my pregnant girlfriend_!" He teased.

"Dude, I do not-"

"He's just playing you, Joe. Chill. We all know what you meant." Miley cut in, laughing at the immaturity of their little exchange. Nick grinned as he watched Miley regain her usual confidence. He knew how hard it was for her to have her classmates and teachers judging her when they noticed her rounded belly. She was fighting hard to not let anyone get to her but the lack of sleep and constant studying got to her... he truly admired how strong she was and there was no doubt in his mind that she would successfully complete her courses for early graduation while she doubted it. The future was undetermined but at 21 years old, he already knew that Miley was the one for him and the baby they were about to bring in the world was the start of their creating their family together. And although he was aware that things wouldn't always be smooth, he was convinced that together, they could work through anything. After all, they had been the best of friends for over four years before becoming a couple. That had to give a solid basis for a relationship, right?

**Chapter shorter than usual... I'm really losing all my motivation for this story. I'm thinking of ending it in... maybe two more chapters? I don't get much feedback and you guys know how much that means when you spend HOURS writing!! **

**I feel like this isn't going anywhere... they are together now and they just admitted they loved each other... so I'll probably write one more chapter and then a epilogue type of thing. I'm not sure yet. **

**Thank you to those who supported me throughout! You guys are the best, it really feels good to know there are a few people out there you can count on to tell you what they liked and didn't like!! **

**Thanks again,**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Pack your bags! We're going away for the weekend." Nick announced as he entered the apartment where his girlfriend, brother and best friend were sitting, working on a group project.

"Did you go mad?" Demi stared at her best friend with a blank expression.

"I swear I just heard you say..."

"We. Are. Going. Away. For. The. Weekend." Nick repeated.

"We heard you the first time, dude." Joe chuckled. "You know we can't, we have tons and tons of work and assignments due next week!"

"Not anymore." Nick smirked. "I bought us some extra time, got extensions for our assignment submissions ... hence why we are leaving for the weekend. All expenses paid by our wonderful parents who think we deserve a break."

"You're kidding, right?" Joe's jaw dropped.

"Never been more serious." Nick laughed at their expressions. He enjoyed being the one to bring good news and this was the best news they had received in a while. "They booked us two hotel rooms in one of the 4 start hotels in the city..."

"I swear if this is some kind of sick joke I'm gonna get you for it." Miley warned, her eyes narrowing in his direction.

"If you guys don't want to come I can always ask some of our classmates..." He smirked at their horror stricken expressions. "We're leaving tomorrow evening and coming back on Sunday night. Be ready by 5." He told them before turning around and walking towards the front door.

"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast!" Miley had gotten off the couch fairly quickly considering the size of her belly and had caught up with her boyfriend in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, my love?" Nick grinned sheepishly as Miley approached him. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"How did you manage this? I mean we've got so much work and you know how strict our professors are when it comes to submitting our assignments on time!" She ranted.

"Mi, you're pregnant... they have hearts you know. They know we're all having a hard time and after a little persuasion they granted us some extra time. We deserve it, babe."

"I have no idea how you did that but thank you." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, nuzzling her face into his warm neck.

"I just want you to be able to catch up on sleep and relax... How does a heated swimming pool sound?" He grinned when he noticed her widening eyes.

"That sounds more than good right now." She exclaimed, wrapping her arms even tighter around him.

"And a Jacuzzi and a sauna... the best Italian food in LA..."

"Stop it!!" She laughed. "It sounds too amazing to be true."

"Well it is so get packing!" He chuckled. "I'm just gonna go down to the store, I'll be back in a few to help with the packing." He pecked her lips and headed out while she made her way to the living room, a large smile plastered on her face.

"I'm jealous." Demi huffed playfully. Both Joe and Miley gave her confused glances. "I'm jealous cause you're dating the best of the three Gray brothers." She pouted.

"Um... Boyfriend in the room?!" Joe waved his hand.

"Demi! If you're telling me you're crushing on my boyfriend I swear I'm going to..." Miley didn't have time to finish her sentence because Demi burst out laughing.

"Omg!" She laughed. "Your expressions..." She laughed again, clutching her sides. "That was priceless." She took a deep breath and tried to calm her hysterical laughter. "I was just messing with ya!" She pecked her boyfriend who had his eyes narrowed at her, in mock anger.

"Make me go into premature labour why don't ya?" Miley muttered under her breath, earning chuckles from both Joe and Demi.

"Aw come on, I just needed a little fun after all this studying." Demi pouted.

"Go steal someone else's man." Miley stuck her tongue out, laughing at their playful banter.

"No need, I got mine." She smiled up at Joe who instantly wrapped his arms around her. Miley smiled at the sight of her two best friends, it was really easy to believe in love when watching Demi and Joe and if she hadn't experienced it with Nick, they would have been her number one inspiration for believing in true love.

...................

Miley groaned as she sat up in the middle of the night. The group of four had gotten to the hotel earlier that evening and the two couples had gone to their separate rooms for the night. Nick and Miley had had a quiet supper in their room and had opted on getting an early night so as to be energetic the next day.

"What's wrong?" A groggy Nick spoke from his spot on the bed. He had learned to become quite a light sleeper as Miley's pregnancy progressed. The fear that she wouldn't be able to wake him when she was in need had made him that way.

"She won't let me get any sleep!" Miley whimpered as she placed her hand just below her rib, trying hard to block out the discomfort that came with having her baby kick her in the ribs.

"Is she kicking?" Nick inquired, sitting up as well.

"What do you think?" Miley snapped. Nick rolled his eyes in the darkness. Pregnancy hormones and being kept awake most of the night by the kicking baby had made Miley quite an irritable person.

"Will you tell her to stop? She's your kid too!"

"If you lie down and stay still, she'll understand you want to sleep and she'll gradually stop." Nick rubbed Miley's back tenderly and pulled her into his arms, his hands finding their way up her t-shirt to rub the round belly.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Like you just said, it's my baby too." He comforted her, leaving trails of kisses on her shoulder and to the back of her neck. The soft rubbing of his palms against her bare skin soothed Miley and it seemed like it soothed the baby as well since the little kicks became less frequent and less vigorous.

"Feeling better?" He questioned softly.

"Hmm." Came her faint murmur. He had somehow lulled her back to sleep with the comfort his presence and love gave her.

...............

"Don't you know what sex does to you?" Demi laughed as Joe straddled her stomach for another 'round'. "It could make me end up like Miley."

"Do you know what resisting me costs you?" He smirked as he dug his fingers into her bare side for illustration.

"Ahhhh! NO! Stop!"

"Tell me I'm the best in bed."

"No!! Stop it! Joe!" She squealed and laughed as he tickled her without any mercy. "Alright fine! You're the best in bed!" She gasped out in between breaths.

"What was that? I'm not sure I heard." Upon receiving a death glare from his girlfriend Joe quickly stopped tickling her and attacked her with kisses instead.

"Just do me already."

"I knew you couldn't resist me for very long." Joe smirked and Demi rolled her eyes.

"Come here..." She whispered as she got a hold of the back of his neck and brought their lips together.

"I want you _now_." Joe spoke urgently, his kisses becoming rougher as his erection grew harder.

"Too bad, you're gonna have to wait just a bit." She smirked. Pushing him over, she placed herself in between his legs and leaned over to take him in her mouth. He hissed at the contact of her hot saliva and her plump lips on his length, making him grow even large in a split second.

"Omg, Dem. Don't stop." He begged. She continued what she was doing obligingly and added her hands to the mix for additional pleasure. That did it. In less than a minute she had made him explode inside her mouth, his body shaking violently as the orgasm rolled through him.

A satisfied smile on her face, Demi climbed on top of him and brought their mouths together again.

"You are beyond amazing." He mumbled into her neck as he began to suckle at her sensitive skin. His fingers grazed her fit stomach and the smooth skin of her ass and thighs. She bit hard on her lip to keep herself from pushing his hand towards the one place that needed attention.

Feeling her squirming in between his hand, Joe didn't have the heart to continue teasing her. He slowly brought his fingers to her opening and dropped his finger in, making her gasp at the sudden contact.

"Someone's wet..." He teased as her breathing became ragged, her hot breath tickling his neck as she let out a soft whimper of need.

In just a few seconds, she had pushed his fingers out of her and had slid onto him, not wasting another minute to ride him like never before. It was obvious that their busy schedules and the late nights caused by the studying had prevented them from showing their love for each other in the most primal way.

**Hello fanfic fellas! First of all, thank you so much for all the reviews and the support I got from you guys. A lot of you are begging me to continue this story so I've decided to add about 3 (4 if I get plenty of reviews? :P) more chapters. The next one will be the continuation of this one (their little holiday), the one after that will probably be a view into their lives a few months after the baby is born and the third one should be an epilogue, maybe something like 5 years later. Does that sound good? Let me know :D**

**I think I owe you an explanation as to why I want to end this story. Like I told you before, I'm really not getting many reviews and it feels like you all are getting bored... When I first started writing this story my intention was to show that some difficult times in life could bring people together and help them discover feelings they never knew they had... Another thing I wanted to show was that often, we go around searching for love from the most random places when really it's right in front of us. Cliché, I know but I happen to have experienced that so I kinda know what I'm talking about ;). My intention was to get Niley together and end it there. So really, I never planned it on making it longer than this, in fact I thought it would have been much shorter! **

**Thanks for reading!! Please give me your feedback, opinions, what you'd like to see happen, if you think I'm crazy :P (hehe I already know I am). Tell me anything :D**

**Twitter: bblover3 – Please talk to me, I'd love to get to know you guys.**

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 20**

Miley shifted in the large bed only to find a pair of strong arms safely wrapped around her bulging tummy. Smiling, she kept her eyes shut to savour the moment. By the low snoring coming from beside her ear, she guessed her boyfriend was still asleep and her smile widened as he sighed happily in his sleep. He looked _happy_ and seeing the tiny smile curving up his lips made her heart swell. Above everything, she wanted nothing but to make him happy and so far, it seemed as though her mission was being completed successfully. These moments were rare since they were always in a hurry to get to class on time and most of the days Nick woke up before Miley, not giving her the chance to watch his peaceful, relaxed expression as he remained lost in dreamland. Snuggling closer to his warm body, she let the side of her stomach rest on his so he could serve as a pillow.

"You look beautiful..." His groggy voice startled Miley and she quickly leaned up to see him smiling down at her. Mirroring his smile, she planted a soft kiss on his dry lips.

"How'd you sleep?" She questioned softly, her fingers drawing patterns on his toned chest.

"Like a baby." He chuckled. "What about you? Did she finally stop kicking?" He questioned, his fingers tangling themselves in her messy locks as he stroked her hair tenderly.

"I don't think I've slept this well since... well since we started our third year." She smiled up at him, her eyes darting down to his pink lips. "I love you..." She whispered out of the blue, the beauty of the moment taking over her senses. The wide grin that appeared on Nick's lips told her that it was definitely something he _liked_ hearing and she was going to keep telling him to make sure he knew just how much he meant to her.

"I love you too, baby. The both of you." He added with a smirk, his hand rubbing the warm surface of her belly.

"Good. Cause we both love you too." Miley giggled. "A baby girl..." She loved the sound of that.

"I've always wanted a baby girl... so she would look just like her mother; so she would be the spitting image of the woman I was completely in love with."

"That was extremely corny... but I'll take it." She giggled. "I was kinda nervous when the doctor said it was a girl. I thought you might have wanted it to be a boy." She ranted.

"Nope. No boys. Just my two girls for now." He chuckled. "But who knows... maybe a boy in the future?" His voice trailed off. The last bit of the sentence stunned Miley... to think that Nick considered having more children with her was truly heart fulfilling; she was happier than ever. She was truly honoured that her best friend and boyfriend had given thought to expanding the family they were about to create. However, she wasn't completely oblivious and she knew the times ahead of them would be difficult ones as they struggled through college life, parenthood and soon, their careers.

"How about we go grab some breakfast downstairs and then do whatever you want?" He suggested, building up the strength to get out of bed and get dressed.

"Anything I want?" She smiled wickedly. "Are you sure you want to go down that road?" She asked him playfully.

"Don't scare me." He joked. "This is your weekend, babe. We can do anything you want. As long as it's reasonable, of course." He teased.

"Is it unreasonable to want to spend time with my boyfriend?" She smiled, staring lovingly into his brown orbs.

"Hmmm..." He pretended to think. "I think we could manage that." He kissed her lips and helped her up. "I'm surprised shopping didn't come into the picture." Everybody knew shopping was Miley weak spot.

"Do you really need to remind me that I'm fat like a whale and don't fit in anything but maternity clothes?" She scowled.

"I think you should start wearing size X clothes." He poked his tongue at, obviously enjoying their playful banter.

"Haha." She laughed humourlessly. "You are so funny."

"I am, right?" The high pitched voice he used sent Miley into a giggle fit, her body shaking from the uncontrollable laughter.

"Please! Don't do that. I don't want to have my heart broken by discovering your true sex orientation." She joked, a small smirk dancing on her lips.

"It would break your heart, wouldn't it?" He smirked as he wrapped his arms around your waist. "Wait a sec... were you just implying that my true nature was gay?" His eyes widened.

"Something like that." She giggled.

"Do you need a reminder of how good I am at pleasing your womanly needs?" He whispered hoarsely, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"Sex addict." She rolled her eyes playfully and placed both hands on his chest to push him away only to find out that he wouldn't budge. "Move!" She ordered.

"No no, I think I have something to prove..." He smirked as his lips trailed down her neck, kissing and nibbling the skin.

"N-nick..." Her voice quivered and her eyes closed shut as adrenaline shot through her body. It was obvious that their desire for each other never seemed to fade.

"Don't get too excited." He teased as he walked over to their suitcase, leaving her breathless and frustrated.

"You are a dead man." She shook her head at him and joined him by their suitcase, pulling out her clothes.

................

"Looking hot, baby..." A deep, gentle voice startled Miley. Turning around, she was faced by her drop dead gorgeous boyfriend, clad in nothing but his swimming trunks. Scanning her eyes over his buff chest, she struggled to keep herself calm. He was driving her crazy and he was well aware of it. Didn't he know playing with pregnant woman's hormones was unreasonable? She huffed as his eyes darted down to her full breast partly covered by her white bikini, the blue water of the heated pool submerging her round belly.

"Is someone feeling a bit frustrated?" He teased, a smirk accompanying his self satisfied tone. Seeing her eyes dart away from his, his smirk grew wider. She was trying to act tough and not give in, he was very familiar with the gestures that came with that and avoiding eye contact was the number one. Wrapping his arms around her bare waist, he brought their bodies together, her belly digging against his abs and her breasts pressing against his chest. Unknowingly, she was driving him crazy and he was driving himself crazy as well by teasing her. The water seemed to make his touch all the more erotic and Miley couldn't help but close her eyes in pleasure and bite her lip as his fingers grazed her ass and thighs, coming so close to her soaking wet core.

"You are such a tease." She muttered under her breath, her eyes opening to see the same smirk plastered across his face. "Wipe that smirk off your face." She ordered. A small glint appeared in her eyes as she realised they were the only ones in the pool. Without warning, she slipped her fingers in between them, grazing the growing bulge in his trunks.

"Mi..." He whimpered, his face burying itself in the crook of her neck. "Fine, you win. Let's get out of here." His tone was impatient and demanding, making her smile in triumph. Rolling his eyes at her smug look, he wrapped his hand around her petite one and dragged her out of the water and towards their towels.

"I want you so badly..." He murmured against her lips as they stopped to look at each other, their lips colliding in a heated kiss.

"I'm all yours." She reciprocated, following his quick footsteps to the elevator.

..................

"It's been so long since we've done this..." Nick whispered as he ran his fingers through Miley's damp hair. To say their previous 'moment' together had been heated was an understatement.

The passion and love had caused pearls of sweat to appear on their naked bodies as they showed each other just how much love there was between them. Their breathing was finally coming under their control again as they lay together, bodies entangled under the crisp white sheet, their forms magically fitting together.

"Done what? Made love?" Miley tease, a goofy smile never leaving her face.

"No." He rolled his eyes playfully as he looked down at his 'angel'. "Just lied together in bed, talking about random things... just enjoying being together without having to worry about assignments, exams etc..."

"I agree." She smiled widely as he leaned down to capture her lips in a loving kiss. "It feels really good to just take some time off."

"Beyond good." He nodded, his lips covering every inch of her beautiful face with his warm lips. "I love you so much." He whispered as he tightened his grip around her body.

"I love you too." She replied softly, her lips meeting his in another loving kiss. "We're gonna be okay, right?" She asked, seeking for reassurance.

"I don't have a single inch of doubt in my mind." He replied comfortingly. Never would he have imagined that the concept of being a father would excite him as much as it did now. He was almost impatient to meet his little girl, the little baby he wanted to look just like her mother. Smiling, he situated himself between her legs and proceeded to kiss every little patch of bare tummy that could be seen. "Tell mommy we're gonna be okay." He whispered to the bulge, smiling widely as a little kick was seen on the smooth surface of Miley's stomach. "See, she agrees." He looked up to see a teary eyed Miley, her overactive hormones and the overwhelming nature of the moment getting the better of her.

"Hey, hey, hey... what did I just say?" He kissed her forehead lovingly as he hovered above her, both arms supporting him beside her head. "We're gonna be okay..." He smiled, the salty tears could be tasted on his lips as he kissed away the few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know... I'm just grateful for you." She smiled through her tears, giggling slightly at herself. "You're everything to me." She admitted, biting her lip.

"And you're everything to me too, baby." He smiled warmly at the woman who had captured his heart and soul.

**Short chapter with only Niley... Had no inspiration for Jemi moments, sorry :(. I know it's kinda corny and stuff, but hey, what's a romantic relationship without cheesy lines? **

**I'm honestly not too happy with some parts cause I feel like I'm giving out the wrong image. Niley isn't all about sex, just wanted to make sure that was clear!! **

**Next chapter will be a view in Niley's and Jemi's lives once the baby's born so... REVIEW!!! Hehehe**

**Thank you for all of those who reviewed the previous chapters, I love every single one I get and feel very lucky for having such wonderful readers. So thank you.**

**The chapter after the next one will be an epilogue. Maybe the epilogue will be long enough to split into two chapters? Not sure yet. 2 or 3 more chapters left!**

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 21**

As soon as Nick set down his keys and bag on the table, he made his way further down the hall and towards his and Miley's bedroom to check on her and the baby. _His_ baby. _His_ little girl. The sight that met him made his heart swell with happiness and love. The love of his life was lying down on her back with their little baby lying on top of her, face nestled in between her mother's breasts. Miley's thin, long arms were fastened around the little girl's body in a protective embrace. Their breathing was even and he couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips as he saw mother and daughter sleeping peacefully. He gently took Miley's hands and unfastened them from the baby's body, hoping not to wake either of them. Unfortunately for him, Miley's motherly instincts alerted her. When she opened her eyes she was greeted by a priceless sight. There stood Nick with his daughter in his arms, rocking her gently. Miley smiled softly and sat up drowsily.

"I must have fallen asleep while putting her to sleep..." She whispered. Nick chuckled slightly.

"Get some rest... I've got this." He leaned down to kiss her forehead and made his way to the nursery.

No longer feeling sleepy, Miley stood up and followed them down the hallway. She leaned against the door frame and watched as her lover cradled the tiny four month old baby girl.

"Good night baby girl... Daddy loves you!" He told her with a cheeky smile. Leaning over the crib, he gently placed her down and ruffled the small curls lying on the top of her head. He stood there for a few seconds, watching his little girl sleep before turning towards the door. He jumped, startled to see Miley in the doorway, watching the sight with loving eyes. She smiled at him and headed towards the kitchen with him following.

"I thought I told you to sleep..." He shook his head in disapproval.

"Wasn't sleepy anymore..." She shrugged her shoulders carelessly while pulling out some left over's from the fridge. "I couldn't miss you saying goodnight to your daughter!" She smirked.

"You think it's funny don't you!" He playfully glared at her.

"No I think it's adorable..." She smiled genuinely and leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for their food to heat up.

"Sure you do..." Nick laughed.

"I'm serious... You're really good with her and I always enjoy watching the both of you..." He walked over to her and hugged her. Sparks flew across their bodies as they held each other; there was no denying the chemistry between the two.

"Thank you..." He whispered.

"For?" She asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"For making me feel like the best father in the world even though I know I'm far from it." He chuckled at his own sincerity.

"I can only return the favour..." She said simply before pulling away to set the table.

"What favour?" His forehead creased in confusion.

"You make me feel like the best mom... so I can only return the favour by making you feel like you're the best dad." She laughed. "You really are a great daddy." She smiled and poked his chest playfully.

"I make you feel like the best mom?"

"Yeah you do..." She paused before continuing. "You know when she was born... I really didn't think I would manage... I never thought I would be able to do all what she needed me to do for her. I felt so weak and useless..."

"It's ok, baby... you don't have to talk about it if..." He said reassuringly but she cut him off before he could finish.

"Just let me say this..." She took some time to rearrange her thoughts. "I know it took me a really long time to get my strength back... but now that it's back I just can't get enough of it. Sure sometimes it's hard because I don't know why she's crying, or I don't know why she's cranky etc... but in the end it's all worth it... And I just pray to God that I will be able to give her all she needs..."

"You're really good with her, Mi. You're being too hard on yourself. It was overwhelming at first because we were new at this. But it gets better every day; we learn along with her." Miley nodded her head in silent approval. She couldn't help but smile at the man standing in front of her; he had been nothing less than perfect to her.

"Nick..." Her voice trailed off and he looked at her expectantly. She finally took a deep breath to say: "I just wanted to thank you for supporting me... for doing everything when I couldn't. Taking care of her and I... it must have been really hard... I'm just really thankful... I don't think I ever expressed that..." Nick smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was just doing my job. I'm glad I could help." He whispered as she held onto him.

It had been four bittersweet months... Miley had been quite weak after the long and difficult labour and the sudden changes that had taken place in her life had her overwhelmed and somewhat depressed. Nick had taken on both roles of mother and father during this period and the little time he and Miley had together in between mid night feedings and crying sessions had not been easy going ones. It had taken a toll on their relationship and it had taken Nick a lot of patience to deal with the moody Miley who had been subconsciously pushing him away.

But in the end, they knew they loved each other and it would be a matter of time before everything fell in order and they got used to their new life with their daughter. Nick couldn't remember how long it had been since he had seen a real Miley smile and the fact that she had been able to express her feelings regarding her state post-delivery made him believe that they were on the right track to going back to their old habits and this time, bringing Baby along for the ride.

...............

"I'm jealous." Demi stated as she took her place in bed beside her boyfriend of almost one year.

"Of?" Joe raised his eyebrows at he circled her waist with his arm, bringing their bodies together.

"Nick and Miley's baby is just so cute..." She elaborated, her voice trailing off as she realised that the last thing a 22 year old male wanted to hear is that their girlfriend of 21 wanted a kid.

"Our babies will be even cuter..." He whispered as he proceeded to kiss the sensitive skin below her ear. A wide smile appeared on her lips at the simple yet meaningful statement her boyfriend had uttered. She shivered involuntary at his heavenly touch.

"You think we'll have kids some day?" She asked, making sure she had heard right.

"I know we will." He smiled down at the love of his life. "I vote sooner rather than later." He added to Demi's astonishment.

"Joe..."

"I'm not saying now... maybe in a year or two? After we get jobs and settle down?" He spoke hesitantly, not wanting to pressurise his younger girlfriend.

"Are you serious?" Although her tone was one of shock, her smiling face betrayed her true feelings on the matter.

"You didn't think I would let you run away from me, did you?" He joked, his lips brushing against hers teasingly.

"I had no intention of doing such a thing." She giggled. "But I never thought you were the type to want kids and get married." She admitted.

"What can I say... this amazing, beautiful person showed me that I wanted nothing but." His smile widened at the sight of her warm, loving look.

"Are you saying you will marry me someday?" She questioned, a hint of playfulness in her tone.

"I will marry you and give you the cutest babies..." He kissed her lips lovingly as she snuggled deeper into him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I can't wait." She breathed out as they parted. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby..." He whispered against her lips as he resumed kissing her plump, pink lips. There was no way he would ever get tired of lying in bed with her, staring at the ceiling or even better, kissing each other with all the love they held for one another. The feeling of bliss never left them as long as they were together, completing and complementing each other perfectly, as if they were made for each other.

................

"Aw she just smiled at me!" Miley cooed as she watched her daughter waking up from her long night. The young couple had been blessed with a baby who slept through the night, giving her parents all the time needed to catch up on sleep.

"No! She was smiling at me!" Nick huffed playfully.

"Please don't turn her into a daddy's girl so young!" Miley pleaded dramatically.

"Daddy's girl... I like the sound of that." He smirked.

"Ah uhh..." Came the sweet sound of their daughter's voice.

"See, she agrees with me! Tell mommy you want to be a daddy's girl!" Nick told the smiling infant.

"Nick!" Miley laughed, enjoying the playful banter going on between her and her boyfriend.

"She has your eyes..." Nick suddenly became mesmerized by the mini-version of Miley's eyes.

"And she has your curls..." Miley smiled as she ran her fingers through her daughter's dark brown curls.

"How do you know they're mine? You have curls too!" Nick responded defensively. He liked the idea of his daughter taking after Miley a lot more than he liked the idea of her taking after him.

"Because mine don't do this." She laughed as she illustrated: she tugged on one of Nick's curls and let go of so it would spring back to life. "See she has a few of those..."

"Fine... she has my hair." Nick agreed. "What about her nose?"

"Definitely mine... yours is crooked, remember?" She giggled.

"You're lucky you're cute or I might have to punish you..."

"Who said I didn't want to be punished?" She smiled seductively.

"You bad girl!" He feigned shock. "Don't take after her, little girl, okay?" He spoke to the gurgling infant.

"Now Nick, what are you teaching your daughter?" Miley scolded lightly.

"And she has your lips!" He suddenly noticed. "YES!" He pumped his arm into the air. "She's going to look just like you..." He grinned.

"And that's a good thing, how?" She raised her eyebrows sceptically.

"She'll look just as beautiful as you... maybe the only girl in the world who will be able to compete against your beauty!" He smiled as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend to bring her into his chest.

"You are so whipped... by both mother and daughter." Miley laughed as she kissed his nose. "I love you..." Nick's smile brightened as he heard the three little words that held so much meaning when it came from her.

"I love you, too..." He smiled as he kissed her lips softly.

"I'm sorry I haven't said that in a while..." She apologised.

"Shhh..." He smiled reassuringly and pressed his lips back to hers.

"Baby in the room..." Miley reminded him as she gently pushed him away, her hands on his chest. "How about we give this little one a bath?" She suggested.

"Sounds good, right baby doll?" Nick cooed.

"What's with all the nicknames? You never gave me that many!" Miley acted jealous.

"I think babe is more appropriate for a hottie like you..." He teased.

"I'm no hottie!" She blushed. "I look like a fat..." Nick immediately cut her off.

"You need to stop doing that..." He told her seriously, his hand stroking her cheek gently.

"Doing what?"

"Putting yourself down and thinking so badly about yourself. You are beautiful. Believe me." He smiled softly.

"But I gained so much weight... and I have stretch marks..."

"Baby, you were pregnant and you just gave birth! Of course that's going to show on your body. But it doesn't make you any less beautiful. Will you stop thinking that way? Please?" He pleaded. A small smile graced her lips as she answered:

"I'll try." She paused. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you but whatever it was, I'm glad I did it." She smiled lovingly at him and noticed the sparkle that had returned to his eyes. Something that had disappeared during the time she had pushed him away, she realised. But she wasn't going to let that thought trouble her. No. She had brought back the smile on his face and the sparkle in his eyes and she was going to keep it that way. She was going to make him happy and show him just how much she loved him even though it hadn't seemed that way in the past 4 months.

**There is it, the little sneak peek into their lives after the baby's birth! Next chapter will be the last one! **

**I was actually thinking of updating Meet Me Halfway before this one but I got more reviews for this story and most of the chapter was already typed!! So here it is... **

**Thank you for all the reviews,**

**xoxo**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by the plot!**

**EPILOGUE – 5 Years Later**

"Hello, hello? Where are my girls?" Nick's voice was heard from the entrance of the apartment.

"Daddy!!" Five year old Lea Gray ran towards the door that had just been pushed open to reveal her father, dressed in the formal attire he wore to work.

"Princess!" His lips widened into a wide grin as his daughter jumped into his open arms.

"Daddy I don't want you to leave! I want you and mommy to stay here with Grandma and me!" The little girl pouted, sad that she would be separated from her parents during the rest of the evening.

"Aw baby... mommy and daddy will be home early and we will come give you a kiss before we go to bed, how's that?"

"Alright." The little girl let out a dramatic sigh. "Where are you taking mommy?" She inquired, curiosity burning in her wide blue eyes.

"Lea, honey, daddy needs to get changed, can you come and help me make some cookies?" Twenty six year old Miley Gray appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling at the sight of her husband holding their little princess.

"Hey you." Nick smiled warmly, taking in the beauty motherhood had brought to his wife's flawless face.

"Hey, how was your day?" She inquired as she walked closer to them and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Tiring, as usual." The smile never left his face as he continued: "I just look forward to coming home to you two." He gave his daughter an Eskimo kiss and wrapped his arm around Miley's waist, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"We missed you, daddy." Lea giggled. "Right, mommy?" She turned to her mother for confirmation, her bright blue eyes seeking for her opinion.

"Of course we did, baby." Miley laughed lightly as she rubbed both their backs, smiling up at her loving husband. "Now... you go get ready" She told Nick "and you" She tapped Lea's nose playfully "are going to come help me bake cookies for Uncle Joe and Aunt Demi."

"Can I have some too?" Nick gently placed his daughter to the ground and headed towards the master bedroom.

"Sure. But not..."

"Not before supper, I know mommy."

"That's my girl." Miley laughed as she picked up her daughter so she could get the needed ingredients from the cupboard.

"Flour?" The little girl reached for the ingredients.

"Flour." Miley confirmed, smiling at her daughter.

..................

"Braden! Come here, honey!" Twenty six year old Demi Gray called her year old toddler from the kitchen.

"Ma-ma" The little boy smiled as he entered the room, crawling towards his mother. Demi's smile widened after hearing her son's first word.

"Come here, baby!" She cooed, bending down to his level so he could crawl into her arms. Laughing, she lifted him up in the air, spinning him around in an attempt to make him giggle.

"Ma-ma" Braden repeated, giggling uncontrollably as his mother swung him around in the air.

"Where's Dada?" She asked him with a smile as she dropped him onto her hip for support.

"Da-da." He clapped his hands together, smiling widely at his mother.

"Did someone call me?" Twenty seven year old Joe Gray entered the kitchen, a wide grin spreading across his features.

"Hello my loves." He cooed, wrapping his strong arms around both mother and son.

"Hey." Demi responded with a peck on his nose. "Supper should be ready soon." She informed as she handed him the toddler whose arms were reaching out for his father.

"Sounds good, baby." Joe placed a loving kiss on the top of her head as he took Braden in his arms. "You look beautiful by the way." He whispered in her ear, earning a cute blush and smile from his wife of three years. "Now let's practice walking!" He turned his attention to the little boy in his arms and placed him on the tiled floor, his large hands clasping around the smaller ones. "Ready?" Joe grinned as he helped his son take a few steps, stabilising him whenever needed. "Yeah that's right, buddy, you're doing great!" He encouraged. He looked up momentarily to notice his amused wife taking in the scene displaying before her. Watching Joe with their son seemed to make her fall in love with him all over again, the effect he had on her was as good as new and she couldn't deny the happiness he had given her over the years they had spent together. The couple moved to the living room where the carpeted floor would cushion Braden's fall if he lost his balance. The little boy crawled back and forth between his parents who were seated on the carpet, their backs resting against the couch.

"Let's clap for Braden!" Demi cheered as their son stood up by himself, displaying his agility.

"Good job!! Now take a step!" Joe cheered on, glancing over at his smiling wife. The little boy did as told and took a small, hesitant step forward. His feet seemed to lead the way as he took a few quick steps, falling straight into his mother's arms. The couple laughed at the little boy's antics, encouraging him to continue. And he did. Step by step, he gained confidence, taking a small step after another until he felt like he could take more. His wide smile betrayed the happiness of his new discovery and the encouragements coming from his parents pushed him to take more risks.

"I can't believe he just took his first steps!" Demi exclaimed as the reality of the moment sunk in.

"He'll be running around before we know it." Her husband agreed as he scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Exhaustion took over Braden's little body and soon, he was snuggled on his parents' lap, his eyes dropping close. Demi's fingers knotted themselves in his short black curls, her nails scratching his scalp lightly, coercing him into sleep.

"I love you." Joe's voice caused her to turn her face towards him, her eyes sparkling with love and pride. Pride in the life they had created together and in the love they held for each other as they did for their progeny.

"I love you too." She responded, placing a soft, lingering kiss on his plump lips. Her head dropped onto his shoulder as he pulled her closer to him, his warm lips kissing her hair and forehead.

..................

"Hmmm smells good in here. Did you save some cookies for me?" Nick winked at Lea as he stepped into the kitchen.

"We made just enough for Aunt Demi, Uncle Joe, Grandma, You..." Her eyebrows knitted together as she searched for the two other persons who would be allowed to eat the cookies they had just made.

"I think you forgot to include mommy and yourself." Nick chuckled.

"I forgot." She agreed, laughing at her own silliness. "Look mommy's eating one!"

"Now mommy... what did we say about eating cookies before dinner?" Nick smiled amusedly as he watched his wife of two years swallow the last bit of chocolate chip cookie.

"I was just checking to see if they were cooked properly." Miley's guilty expression made Nick laugh.

"Can I check too?" Lea asked.

"Here, you can taste this little piece." Miley gave in, putting a small piece of the cookie in her daughter's mouth.

"What do you say munch kin? Is it cooked right?" Nick shook his head at Miley, laughing as she shied away in guilt.

"Perfect." The little girl nodded. Before he could say anything else, she scurried away to go play with the toys scattered around the apartment.

"You hungry?" Nick chuckled as he saw the playfully glare Miley gave him. "You seemed a little eager to eat that cookie." He teased, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"Your fault I'm eating for two." She muttered under her breath, a smile never leaving her face as Nick's lips found the back of her neck. Thankfully, he had not heard her comment. "Aren't you going to get ready? Or did you forget it was our two year anniversary?" He teased.

"How can I forget? Your daughter has been complaining about it all day long... she hates it when we leave her at night."

"It's just one evening... it's not like we do this often." He smiled reassuringly as he showered her face with kisses.

"Stop. I need to go get ready." She giggled.

"Go before I change my mind." He sighed, a small grin adorning his lips as he watched her run out of the room, turning back one last time to flash him her bright smile.

................

"Whoa you look amazing." Nick said softly as he entered the bedroom where Miley was struggling to zip up a white dress. Startled, Miley turned to him and smiled. "Here, let me help." With a few quick strides he was standing behind her, zipping up the beautiful dress. He kissed her shoulder lovingly before turning her around so she was facing him

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You're glowing, baby." He didn't remove his hands from her hips as he leaned down to kiss her lips. Miley was thankful for the distraction, she didn't know how long she would be able to wait before telling him the news of her new found pregnancy. She was anxious and eager to see his reaction all while feeling her stomach form a knot due to the nerves.

"We have reservations for 7 at the restaurant... we should hurry."

"I'm just gonna say hello to your mom and then we can go." She whispered before pecking his lip one last time.

"Look at you..." An excited Denise exclaimed as she spotted Miley walking into the living room where she and Lea were playing a game.

"Hello!" Miley hugged the older woman. "Thank you for watching her... there are fresh cookies in the oven, please help yourself."

"Don't you worry about a thing." The kind hearted lady exclaimed as she gently pushed her daughter in law out of the room. "Just have a good time." She winked.

"Bye baby." Miley wrapped her arms around her daughter and pecked her forehead. "Will you be good for grandma?" Lea nodded, clearly not very disturbed by the fact that her parents were leaving her for the evening. Once she had gotten used to the idea of spending time with her grandmother, nothing could have bothered her.

"Bye sweetie." Nick picked up his daughter to kiss her goodbye.

"Bye daddy! Bye mommy!" Lea waved them off, earning chuckles from the two adults.

"Bye mom." Nick bent down to kiss his mother's cheek.

..................

"I can't believe we haven't gone out just the two of us for a whole year." Miley exclaimed as they pulled up in front of the restaurant.

"You hate formal dates." Nick reminded her with a smirk.

"No... I just like being able to do whatever I want without having to think of the people standing around us." She laughed.

"As long as Lea is asleep." He reminded her with a chuckle. "The journey from the dining room to our bedroom is shorter than the one from the restaurant to our bedroom." He winked, making Miley's cheeks flush a deep shade of red.

"Be quiet." She huffed.

"So how come you agreed to let me take you out tonight?" He mused.

"I thought we deserved a night out..." She responded in what she hoped a casual manner.

"If you say so."

"Two years... can you believe it?" She let go of his arm as they took a seat at a table in the corner of the restaurant.

"Just think of it this way: over five and a half years since we got together." He smiled.

"Seems like it was just yesterday you were ripping my clothes off for the first time." She smirked.

"I'm not sure whether I like the fact that you remember our first time or whether I wished you were drunker and hadn't ended up remembering." He teased. "You really enjoy reminding me that I took advantage of your drunken state, don't you?" He huffed.

"You were so drunk you couldn't keep your hands off of me..." She giggled. "It's not like you knew what you were doing... but if you do wanna believe you took advantage of me then maybe I should thank you."

"I don't know any other women who would _thank me_ for taking advantage of them!" He chuckled.

"But you gave me Lea..." She smiled softly as he reached out to take her hand.

"Well that was one drunken miracle." He grinned as he played with her fingertips.

The waiter approached them with a bottle of wine and champagne. Miley immediately put her hand over her glass.

"Water will do for me. Thank you."

"Mi, come on, let's celebrate."

"I don't need wine to celebrate!" She smiled nervously.

"Sir?" The waiter turned to Nick.

"If she wants water then I'm having water too." He replied with a smile.

"Of course." The waiter quickly walked away to get a pitcher of water.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" He raised his eyebrows, showing that he knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

"I just think one of us should stay sober."

"Mi, you do realize I know when you're lying right?" He chuckled. "What is it, baby?"

She took a deep breath. This was it, she was going to have to tell him, it was now or never. Smiling slightly she spoke up:

"Think Nick. Why would I not be drinking?"

It took a few moments of silence for him to connect the dots.

"Omg! Are you?" He asked eagerly, his wide grin betraying his excitement. A small nod coming from Miley threw him over the edge. He quickly got up and walked to the other side of the table, gathering his wife in his arms. "We're having a second baby!" He announced when he noticed the curious glances from the people around him.

"Congratulations!" The other customers cheered.

"That was unnecessary!" Miley hit him playfully, her cheeks reddening from the attention she was getting.

"What! It would be unfair to keep these good people in the dark of our good news, don't you think?" He grinned.

"You're unbelievable." She laughed. "I'm really happy." She confessed.

"You have no idea how happy I am." He responded before kissing her hard on the lips.

...............

"You look a little tired... should we head back?" Nick asked softly as he watched his wife stifle a yawn.

"It's late anyways... don't you wanna go tell your mom?" She smiled.

"Of course... Come on, I already paid." He extended his hand for her to take and together, they exited the restaurant, walking arm in arm until they reached their car.

"How do you think Lea will take it?" Miley wondered.

"Do you really have to ask? She's been begging for a baby brother or sister for the past year!"

"Yeah but we all know that once it actually happens it may not be so smooth." Miley worried.

"It's gonna be fine." Nick brought her hand to his lips and kissed the soft skin. "Don't go worrying yourself over something that won't happen for another few months."

"I'll try." She gave in.

"When did you found out?" His eyes twinkled in the darkness, the street lights giving just enough glow for them to see each other.

"Yesterday." She smiled. "I had to bite my lip so hard to keep myself from telling you last night..." She giggled.

"I knew something was up!" He laughed. "You would be all excited for a while and then you would become pensive and a look of worry would come over your face."

"You noticed that?" She asked, baffled.

"Yeah... but Lea was there so I didn't want to mention it. And by the time we got to bed you looked tired so I didn't want to press you with questions."

"Thanks for that. I don't think I would have managed to keep it till tonight if you had questioned me." She giggled.

"You know you could have told me last night right? It would have been special anyways..." He smiled genuinely.

"I know, but I just thought it would be the perfect two year anniversary present."

"And it really is." He agreed. "What are you going to do about work?" He inquired.

"I'm going to keep going until my body tells me to stop."

"Good think you are only on a part time job."

"Yeah, I don't think I'd survive a full time job. Lea is demanding a lot of attention and this little one is going to tire me out pretty quickly." She laughed quietly as she placed her hand over her tummy. Nick nodded as he pulled the car to a stop and helped Miley out of the vehicle.

"Time to tell Mom!" He smiled. "Ready?" She nodded as he pulled her into the building and into the elevator.

"Hey guys, she's sounds asleep." Denise welcomed the couple back into their home.

"That's good to hear." Nick smiled. "We have something to tell you."

"I knew it!" Denise squealed. Upon receiving confused and curious looks from her son and daughter in law she proceeded to explain: "I just noticed Miley was glowing. You have the same look as you had when you were carrying Lea, dear." The older woman smiled. "So how far along are you?"

"Not too sure yet but by my calculations three or four weeks, not more." Miley smiled.

"Congratulations!" Denise wrapped her arms around both young adults, squeezing them tightly. "It wasn't a surprise this time, was it?" She joked.

"It wasn't a surprise but we didn't expect it either." Nick spoke up. "We talked about having a second one but hadn't really gotten to it."

"I'm so happy for you guys." Denise gushed.

"Thank you so much for watching Lea and putting her down."

"Oh don't mention it, she was a real cutie. Now you two go get some rest, I'm going to head home."

"I'll drive you, mom. I don't like to know you're on the road alone at this time of night."

"Nicholas, don't be silly, you two have some great news to be celebrating."

"It's ok-" Miley tried to speak up.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Good night!" She exited the apartment before either of them could talk.

"She's so stubborn." Nick sighed.

"Now I know where you get that from." Miley teased.

"Ha ha." He laughed sarcastically.

"Come on, time to say good night to our eldest." She smiled at the sound of the word. Their eldest. It was hard to believe they were going to give Lea a younger sibling and truth be told, she couldn't wait to see her daughter's reaction.

Entering the dark room, the two parents kissed Lea's forehead, murmuring a soft good night to her. The little girl sighed happily in her sleep, a small smile visible on her lips.

"She's grown so fast." Nick whispered as he leaned against the doorframe, his arms circling his wife's waist.

"Too fast." Miley agreed. "And we're going to experience that all over again." She leaned back into him, letting her head rest on his shoulder as his hand rubbed her tummy over her dress.

"Do you want a boy this time around?" Nick wondered.

"A boy sounds good. But so does a girl." She giggled. They both laughed at the funny expressions their daughter was making in her sleep; she was dreaming of having a little brother named Brandon. A baby brother that would be given to her nine months later to her greatest joy.

**Here it was, the last chapter/epilogue of Summer of my life! This story is officially over!! Thank you so much to all of those who have supported me through it, I really hope you liked it...!**

**Thanks again, look out for new stories/one shots!!**

**xoxo**


End file.
